When It Rains
by Confused and UntapdTreasure
Summary: AU When Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it places Alex and their children into danger. Smut warnings for Chapters 5, 12, 20, and 23. NEW CHAPTER 23!
1. Late Again

Title: When It Rains

Author: the confused one and untapdtreasure

Rating: T

Summary: AU-B/A, When you are married you share everything...Right? Then what is Bobby hiding? Everything is not what it seems.

Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

"Late Again"

Alex watched as her three year old daughter, Morgan, played on the slide. She had been at the park for over an hour letting her daughter play with her friends. Despite not feeling well, she promised Morgan a day at the park so here they were. Lately, Bobby was always running late with no real reasons as to why. This time he was already a half an hour late. She looked at her watch once again then back up at Morgan. "Ten more minutes, Morgan. Then we head home."

"Okay, Mommy." Morgan called as she jumped from the swing and ran for the merry go round.

Approaching the bench, Bobby gave his wife a sheepish smile. He leaned down to kiss her. "Sorry, I'm late," he apologized. "I got caught up with some paperwork and lost track of time," he said hoping she would not question him about his sudden dedication to the part of the job he liked least.

"You could've called," Alex said as she followed their daughter with her eyes.

With a sigh, he sat down beside her and tried to explain, "I should have. I know. I was just trying to get here."

Feeling his arm slip around her shoulders, she leaned back into the crook of it, laying her hand on his leg. She could not stay mad at him. "Rough day?"

With a nod, he smiled as he watched Morgan at play. He enjoyed just having her in his arms, and she seemed content and happy herself, and that is the way she was going to stay if Bobby had anything to say about it. That is how it was going to stay even if he had to handle his problem all by himself. "It always is when you're not there."

"Good news is that Morgan has no cavities and she's all signed up for summer gymnastics at the Y." Alex took her eyes off Morgan and looked over at Bobby. "Bad news is I think that I'm getting that bug that Morgan had."

Bobby smiled. Watching Morgan, he absently rubbed his hand up and down Alex's arm. He replied, "Watching her here...she'll enjoy the program." Turning to face her, he added, "And if you are getting sick, it's just going to be an excuse for me to feed you in bed."

She tried to smile. "We really should head home."

With a nod, Bobby sighed and pulled away from her. Standing up, he called out to Morgan, "Morgan, it's time to head home."

Alex pulled herself to her feet and the world started to spin. She put her hand on Bobby's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to be..." She put her hand over her mouth and moved to the nearest trash can to vomit.

Alarmed, Bobby followed her to the trash can. After a moment, he replied, "OK, we are making you an appointment to see the doctor as soon as we get home."

"It's just the stomach virus, Bobby. I'm not dying." She reached for him. "Just please take me home."

Bobby eyed her skeptically for a moment. With a sigh, he relented, "We're going home right now, and promise me that if you're still feeling this way in a few days, you'll make an appointment to see the doctor." Looking back to where he had last seen his daughter, he realized she was no longer there. "Morgan?"

"Right here, Daddy." Morgan said from behind him.

Relieved, Bobby took a deep breath, and turned to face his girls. With a nod, he replied, "Alright. Let's go home, guys."

"Silly, Daddy. We're girls." Morgan said as she giggled.

Alex smiled. "She's your daughter."

Bobby smirked. With a nod to Alex, he picked Morgan up and replied, "You're right. You are girls. My girls and I love you both very much." He continued holding Morgan as he walked.

Alex followed a step or two behind. She liked to see him this way. Whatever had been distracting him at work, he left it there. Catching up with them, she slipped her hand into his. "So what do you two want for dinner?"

Bobby shook his head and replied, "You're not feeling well. I'm the one who should be asking what you two want for dinner."

"I'm feeling better now." She realized that her stomach was not jumpy anymore. "Maybe throwing up helped."

"Eww, Mommy." Morgan covered her ears. Alex tickled her slightly with her free hand. "Stop it. Stop it."

Smiling, Bobby kept Morgan from squirming out of his arms. After a moment, he looked back at Alex and asked, "Are you sure? If you need to lie down when we get back..." He let his voice trail off.

"Maybe I shouldn't over do it." Alex agreed. "You sure you can handle supper and Morgan?" She strapped Morgan into the car seat. After kissing her, she shut the door to the SUV. She held out her hand for his keys.

Bobby handed her the keys and assured her, "I can do both. I just want you to get some rest and start feeling better."

LOCI

When Alex woke, it was nearly nine o'clock and the house was silent. She tiptoed toward Morgan's room and found her sound asleep. Heading toward the front of the house, she found Bobby in front of their computer. "Why didn't you wake me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. She caught a sight of the name Lovely Lass before he minimized the window. She frowned and stood up. "What was that?"

Closing the window, Bobby closed his eyes. He hated lying to her. "Just a pop up." He was relieved that his e-mail account was still up, and he was even more relieved that he had the presence of mind to delete the e-mail from Lovely Lass. He did not need her seeing that. He had joined the site to find her, and now he was honestly feeling disgusted with himself, completely guilty, and ashamed. He should not be doing this.

She smirked. "Damn pop ups. You really need to get that blocker updated before Morgan plays on here again." She leaned down and kissed his head. "What did you make for dinner? I'm starving." Just then her stomach rumbled. "Ravenous," she said with a grin.

With a nod, he pushed it aside and got up. Taking her hand, he led her down the hall, saying, "I made my chicken, potatoes, and corn. I left your plate in the microwave. I figured you needed to sleep."

"I feel better." She watched as he started the microwave. "Did she give you much trouble?" Sometimes their daughter could be a handful.

Relieved to hear Alex say she was feeling better, he decided to drop the subject. After dinner and a good night's sleep, she would be fine. He watched her grab silverware and something to drink. Smiling he relayed the evening to his wife, "She was good tonight. No major crisis, except her ritualistic refusal to take her bath. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up." The microwave beeped.

"That's what I don't understand. I take her swimming, she refuses to get out, but ask her to take her bath..." Alex rolled her eyes. "Thank you." She said as he placed her plate in front of her. "Sit with me?"

Sitting down next to her, he replied, "Of course."

"And the rest of the night?" She ventured as she took a bite of chicken.

He smiled. The next part had always been Bobby's favorite part of the evening, especially when Morgan wanted him to read her favorite book. He happened to love it too. "Had me read the usual, The Velveteen Rabbit, to her. She didn't fight me about bedtime tonight at all. She was out before I even finished reading it."

Alex took a bite of chicken. "That book makes me cry at least twice a week." She leaned closer to him. "I missed you today."

Bobby instinctively leaned closer too. Kissing her forehead, he replied, "I missed you, too."

Taking a few bites, she pushed away her plate. Her face paled slightly. "I think that is all I can stomach."

With a sigh, Bobby suggested, "Come on. Let's get you back to bed." He offered his hand to help her up.

She took it. "No more work?"

Bobby sighed and guiltily [explained, "I think I'm going to work a little longer before coming to bed."

Alex bit her lip. "Okay." Her disappointment was evident in her tone.

Bobby looked away. He tried to assure her, "I won't stay up too late. I promise."

She had heard that before. Allowing him to sit back down in front of the computer, she kissed his forehead. "No looking at dirty pictures," she teased.

Bobby closed his eyes at that statement and kept himself from visibly wincing. Damn it. He hated this. He listened as she left the room. With a sigh, he pulled the site back up.


	2. The Crime Scene of Lies

Chapter 2  
"The Crime Scene of Lies"

He was true to his word and only spent another hour on the computer.] The next morning, they were at a new crime scene. Blood was everywhere and the poor woman had been beaten so badly you could hardly tell she was human by looking at her face. Oblivious to everything but the body, Bobby was hunched over the woman, who had been killed in her apartment. He picked up her arm and examined the watch. "Expensive watch. This was not a robbery." He knew Alex was right behind him as usual. Eventually she would come around and crouch down on the other side of the victim in a moment, but he was content to talk to her like this for the moment.

Watching Bobby, the smell of the iron in the blood was getting to Alex. She knelt beside him. "So robbery is out. What did this little girl have that someone wanted bad enough to kill her for?" She put her hand over her mouth quickly to squelch back more nausea.

With a sigh, Bobby sadly replied, "I don't think they killed her for...a thing. It's too...violent." He looked up at her. He could tell something was wrong immediately, but before he could say anything his phone rang. Grabbing it, he replied, "Goren." Immediately tensing, he looked away from her. "Hold on a second." Looking at Alex, he replied, "I'll be right back." Walking away, he replied, "Thanks for getting back to me."

She narrowed her eyes as he slipped out the door. She finished processing the body herself, making as many notes as she could before stepping out on the balcony to get some fresh air. She spoke to the officer standing outside. "Who called it in?"

The officer opened his pad and answered, "The victim's sister, Amelia. Said she got concerned when Victoria didn't answer her phone all night."

"I need to talk to her." Alex said gesturing for him to lead her to Amelia. "Cover her up," she told the ME's assistant.

Approaching them, Bobby knew what her first question would be. He headed it off. "I'm sorry. It was Dr. Shimo."

"I'm going to go talk to the vic's sister. She found her." Alex said waving it off, needing to get away from the smell of the blood. She choked back another wave of nausea.

With a nod, Bobby was relieved that she was not pushing. He genially replied, "Lead the way."

They were in the middle of talking to Amelia when his phone rang again. She looked over at him questioningly. She then looked back at the young woman, "So, Miss Richards, you don't know of any enemies your sister had? No one that made a public threat?"

Bobby sighed. Turning it off, he would get back to them later.

In between her tears, Amelia replied, "Only...her boyfriend." She quickly added, "He was horrible to her. Very abusive." Sobbing again, she added, "I tried to get her to leave over and over."

"What is this boyfriend's name?" Alex asked softly. She hated this part of the job.

Amelia quietly replied, "Jeremy Fisk. He's the only person...I can think of that would do something like this. Everyone loved Vickie."

Alex patted her knee and handed her a tissue. "Thank you, Miss Richards. Leave your number with the officer and if we need you will get back to you."

With a nod, she sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes.

Getting up, Bobby sighed. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he offered, "We'll find whoever did this." With that, he followed Alex out of the room. Following her to the car, he asked, "Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said sliding into the driver's seat.

With a shrug, he replied, "You looked a little...pale earlier." He figured it was probably the virus that she got from Morgan, but he wanted to ask anyway. He hated it when she did not feel well.

She waved it away before starting the SUV. "It's nothing. Just a touch of whatever that was yesterday I guess. I'm fine now."

With a nod, he let it go. The drive back to One Police Plaza was in silence. He turned his phone on as they reached the bullpen, and he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Walking inside the bathroom, he returned the call from earlier.

Looking up at his empty desk, she sighed. What was going on with him? Picking up the file in front of her, she looked over the preliminary report. Sighing again, she felt vomit creeping up her throat and there was no fighting it this time. With her hand over her mouth, she ran for the bathroom.

Bobby was finishing his call. Setting up the time, he sighed and washed his hands, before heading back to his desk.

She returned a few minutes after he did and sat down. She looked over at him as she popped a peppermint into her mouth.

Looking up at her, he noticed she looked pale again. Concerned, he asked, "Eames, you look terrible. Maybe you should cut out early, go home, and lay down."

"Yeah...with a three year old. I'll get plenty of rest." She shoved a file at him. "Page four has something interesting for you to read."

Taking the file from her, he arched his eyebrows. He suggested, "I can pick her up from your parents on the way home."

"I don't want you to have to do that." Alex said as she pulled another file from the stack.

Relenting, Bobby opened the file and replied, "Alright. I was just...trying to help."

An hour later, she laid her head on her desk and groaned. She had read the same sentence over and over for the last ten minutes.

Looking up at her, he sighed and then insisted, "Go home. I'll pick her up. You have to go to bed." He hated seeing her in any sort of pain.

She did not feel like arguing. She tossed him the keys. "I'll get someone to drive me home." Her whole body ached.

With a sigh, he watched her leave. Looking back at his file, he vowed not to be late tonight. Picking up his phone, he knew he had to rework his plans if he was going to make tonight work.

LOCI

Alex did not hear the car pull into the driveway and only realized Bobby and Morgan were home when she heard them in the kitchen. Morgan called out, "We're home."

Shutting off the television, she made her way into the kitchen as Morgan ran to her.

"Hey...how's my girl?" She picked her up and held her tight. The room spun a little. Grabbing the counter top, she steadied herself.

Concerned, Bobby watched her set Morgan back down. He asked, "You're not feeling any better?"

She shook her head and rumpled Morgan's hair. "Go play, sweetie." Morgan ran off squealing.

Having picked up a few things at the store, he began emptying the bags, asking, "What have you done since you came home?"

"Watched TV and tried to sleep." She began to help him put up the groceries. Seeing that he had bought her a Sprite, she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

With a smile, he replied, "Your welcome. Now, if you want to go lay back down, I can bring you some soup in a little bit."

Nodding, she headed for the hall. Stopping in the doorway, she paused, "How's your mother?"

Absently, he pulled out a can of soup and replied, "Fine. I talked to her and Dr. Shimo this afternoon."

This afternoon? She pushed the thoughts away and continued down the hall. Climbing into bed, she pulled the covers up around her. Morgan's head peeked in the door. She said with a smile, "Come on."

Climbing up onto the bed with her mother, Morgan asked, "You're not feeling well, Mommy?"

She smiled at her and whispered, "No. I think Mommy caught that tummy bug you had the other day." She pulled her closer and held her tight.

Looking up at her, Morgan replied, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you sick."

"You didn't, baby." She kissed her head. "Why don't you go play till Daddy calls you for dinner? Mommy wants to sleep a little more."

With a nod, Morgan hesitantly replied, "OK." Reluctantly getting down, she went down the hall to her room to play.

Unable to get comfortable, she pushed the covers back and stood slowly, begging the world not to spin. "I will not puke," She muttered before returning to Bobby's side in the kitchen.

Pouring some soup in a bowl, he was surprised to see her, "Hey. I was about to bring it to you."

When he sat the hot pan on a pot holder, she slid between him and the counter and wrapped her arms around him. With a soft smile, he pulled her close. Kissing her lightly, he was already feeling better. Coming home and spending time with his family always made him feel better.

Whenever she was not feeling well she liked being held in his arms. It always made the pain go away. She sighed as he laid his cheek against her head. "Glad you are home."

Kissing the top of her head, he replied honestly, "I'm glad to be home. I miss you when you're not with me." He did not make an effort to move away. He knew she liked and needed the contact when she was sick.

"You coming to bed with me tonight?" She asked softly, expecting his usual no.

He was not expecting a call or e-mail tonight, so he felt more comfortable answering her. "Yes, I am. I can't focus on any files tonight. Spent too long looking at those photos from the Richards case today."

Remembering the blood, she pushed away from him and barely made it to the trash can.

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean..."

Sitting in the floor she leaned back against the counter, she assured him, "No, it has to be this stomach virus. It took all I could today not to puke all over that scene." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

With a nod, Bobby replied, "I figured. You looked like it." Looking at the bowl of still steaming soup, he asked, "Can you eat?"

"I can't," she said softly putting her head on her knees.

With a sigh, Bobby put his hand out for her and insisted, "Come on. You're going back to bed."

Alex reached up and took it. Allowing him to help her stand, she whispered, "But I want to be with you two..." She all but whined.

Bobby smiled. He suggested, "After she eats, we'll come join you if you're up to it."

She smiled and pulled him closer. "Deal."

She had not been up to it. In fact, she had been out like a light. After putting Morgan to bed, Bobby spent the rest of the night on the Internet. It was four thirty, and he groaned, finally realizing how late it was. Shutting the computer down, he crept quietly into their room and changed, praying that he did not wake her up.

God, he felt guilty. All this sneaking around was killing him, but he could not stop. The last couple of days it had only gotten worse. Thoughts about his father were hitting too close to home, and he knew this all had to end and soon.

Alex moaned as she heard the alarm go off. She rarely was the one turning it off. He was usually up before she was and woke her. That is when it hit her. He had stayed up most of the night. She frowned and images of him in another woman's arms invaded her senses. She shook her head. No, he would not do that to her. He could not do that to her. She felt his arm around her waist as she reached for the alarm. Turning it off, she turned in his arms. She shook his shoulder a bit. "Bobby...it's time to wake up."

Groaning, Bobby had a headache. He knew getting up was going to be hell. Opening his eyes, he met Alex's concerned eyes and mumbled, "Morning." Sitting up, he rubbed his face with his hands.

She laid her hand on his forehead. "You okay?" She whispered.

Yawning, he replied, "Yeah. I'm fine." Looking at her, he asked, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Just weak," she said as she stretched. "I'm jumping in the shower, okay? You going to make coffee or should I pop in there first and switch it on?"

With a sigh, he assured her, "I've got it." Getting up, he silently trudged to the kitchen.

Alex made quick work of her shower and joined him in the kitchen where he was reading the paper. Her hair was still damp, and slightly curled as she took his cup of coffee and sipped at it. Smiling, she sat down in front of him. "Anything about the Richards' case?"

Looking up at her, he questioned, "The Richards' case?" He had not even thought about the case since yesterday. Taking his coffee back, he sipped it. She got up to make her own, including her usual pound of sugar.

"In the paper...never mind..." She said with her back still to him. He wanted to be off in his own little world, she would let him. Taking her cup, she went back to their bathroom to finish her hair.

Bobby sighed. After a few more minutes, he got up and headed down the hall. He could not concentrate on the paper. He had too much weighing on his mind. Pulling out a suit, he silently began getting ready.

She emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later to find him half way through pulling out a pair of socks from the dresser. She touched his forehead again. "You sure you aren't getting that bug?"

With a nod, he assured her, "I'm fine." He was not about to tell her that his real problem was how tired he was. He was practically zoning out.

She moved her hand with a sigh and whispered, "I'll just go wake Morgan." She bent and picked up a piece of paper on the floor. Glancing at it, her hands shook a little. Layla 555-2353. Handing it to him, "Here I think you dropped this." She left the room on the verge of tears. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong.


	3. Just Getting In

Chapter 3  
"Just Getting In"

Wide-eyed, Bobby stared at the number. Finally closing his eyes, he sighed. His only relief came from the fact that she had not even asked about it. She was not worried about it. She seemed to trust him, for now at least. Relieved, he hoped he could just put it away and have her forget about it. Putting it in his wallet, he moved to get into the shower.

Alex had Morgan dressed and at the table when he finally ambled back in. She barely looked up at him as she told Morgan to eat up so they would not be late.

Giving Morgan a smile, Bobby greeted, "Morning, Morgan." The shower helped to wake him, but he was certain it would not last without some coffee. He glanced at Alex as he poured his coffee. From the look on her face, he knew that Layla's phone number was bothering her. How was he going to explain this? After a few moments he finally said, "She's a...specialist...on schizophrenia. Dr. Shimo recommended her. It's about a potential new drug regiment."

She let out a breath. "What are you talking about, Bobby?" Without looking at him, she wiped Morgan's face and bent to tie her shoe. "You go grab your coat and then we go to Grandma's." She said as she leaned in to kiss Morgan's nose.

Morgan's eyes lit up. "I'm going to Grandma's," she squealed as she raced passed Bobby.

Damn it. I should have left it alone. He tried to explain, "The number, Alex."

"Okay," she mumbled, grabbing her purse off the counter. "We riding together today?"

With a nod, he was grateful to let it go. He quickly answered, "Of course." Hearing Morgan running back down the hall, he grabbed his portfolio and commented, "She's eager to go today."

"Grandpa's showing me his badge again today." She said lifting her arms up for Bobby to carry her.

Picking her up, he smiled. He happily replied, "He is? Well, we wouldn't want you to miss that."

LOCI

Alex was washing her hands in the sink in the ladies room when she spotted Carolyn walking through the door. She made her best effort at a smile and started to head out.

Carolyn was concerned. Alex appeared distracted all morning. Something was bothering her, and Carolyn was determined to find out what. "Alex, wait a second." When her friend stopped, Carolyn asked, "Is something going on? You've been distracted all morning."

She shook her head. "I've not been feeling to well. I guess I'm just scatterbrained."

With a sigh, Carolyn dried her hands. She noticed Alex was preoccupied with Bobby all day. She was not going to let Alex get away with brushing it off. "Come on. I know something is bothering you. You keep looking up at Bobby like you're afraid something is going to break. What's going on?"

Alex looked around the bathroom and under the stall doors before she finally replied, "I think he's cheating on me," Alex whispered.

Carolyn gasped in disbelief. She could not imagine Bobby cheating on Alex. Mike, yes, but not Bobby. Oh God, Carolyn stop thinking about Mike. Focus. "What in the world would make you think that he's cheating on you."

"He's been spending too much time online, closing out windows the minute I'm anywhere near." Alex stopped short of telling her friend about the phone number she found.

Carolyn smiled sympathetically. "But that doesn't mean that he's cheating. Now if we were talking about Mike, I'd say he's a dog let's put him down, but Bobby never struck me as the type. Since I've known you two, he's been head over heels."

Alex sighed. "You're probably right." She leaned her head against the tiled wall. "I just...I'm not with it lately."

Carolyn smiled softly. She replied, "Well, if you're worried about what he's doing, of course your not with it. Though, when you get home, you could always check what sites he's been to, using the history button. I'm sure he's not, and it might put your mind at ease."

"Wouldn't that mean that I don't trust him?" Alex asked, cocking her head to the side and observed Carolyn closely.

Carolyn arched her eyebrows. With a shrug, she offered, "You might as well, because you already suspect something."

Alex sighed. "Thanks. You are a big help." She pulled the bathroom door open and returned to the bullpen.

LOCI

Alex leaned against the door frame as she knocked on Meg's door once again. It was lunch time, and she had basically left work without telling Bobby and turned off her cell phone. She called that number she found on that piece of paper and had not been able to concentrate on anything since. Bobby had been oblivious. By the time her sister answered the door, tears were streaming down her face.

"Alex?" Meg had not expected to see her today and finding her in tears scared her. Immediately pulling Alex into a hug, Meg spoke softly, "Alex, Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Alex clung to her as she tried to form the words, "I think...I think Bobby's..." The words got stuck in her throat. "I think he's cheating on me."

Shocked, Meg pulled her away. She could not believe that. Meeting Alex's eyes, she whispered, "Bobby?" Shaking her head, she pulled her sister inside. Closing the door, she led Alex to the couch. "That doesn't sound like Bobby at all, Alex. What could possibly make you think that?"

She reached for Meg's phone and punched in the number she had committed to memory. Handing it to her, she said, "Just listen."

After a moment Meg was wide-eyed as she hung up. Looking at Alex, again, she asked, "Where did you get this number?"

"It fell out of his pocket." She put her face in her hands and cried harder. "Damn it, Meg!" She said after a few minutes. "I gave him everything...what is he doing?" She stood and began to pace the room.

Meg could not believe it, Bobby was not the type who would cheat. "Well, have you asked him about it? He might have a good excuse for having this name and number," she said, trying to calm Alex.

"Last time I accused him of cheating...I nearly lost him." She said looking at her. "He's been staying up all night on the computer as well. What do I do Meg?" She sat back down beside her. "He said that number was a doctor for his mother..."

With a sigh, Meg looked away from Alex. It did not sound good at all, but she was struck by something Alex said. "You've accused him before?"

"Back before we got married...It was a misunderstanding..." She looked at Meg then. "Oh god...What if it wasn't?"

Shaking her head, Meg was still desperately trying to be able to stick up for her brother-in-law. "They both might be. Don't go there. You said he's spending a lot of time online lately?"

Alex glared at her sister. "I'm your sister and you want to take up for him. I knew coming here wasn't a good idea. I'll deal with this on my own." She stood and headed for the door.

Grabbing Alex's arm, Meg stopped her. "Alex, don't. Please. I'm trying to help here. I just want to get to the bottom of this." Letting go of her arm, she suggested, "I happen to be very good with computers. How about we do some snooping?"

"What kind of snooping?" Alex asked leaning back against the door.

She suggested, "His e-mail account, your bank account, places like that. See if there's something going on. See if there's anything that might require my hacking skills." She tried to smile.

"Would working on our machine be quicker?" She asked, wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks.

With a nod, Meg agreed, "Much."

The trip to their house was long and silent. Bobby would no doubt be furious when he found out that she had turned off her cell. She gripped the steering wheel as they pulled in the driveway. "Please let me be wrong," she whispered before getting out and slamming the door behind her.

Meg silently followed Alex into the house. She did not dare say anything. She was so hoping they were wrong. Turning the computer on, Meg easily slid into the seat. They waited for it to boot, and Alex paced. With a sigh, she asked, "What e-mail server does he use?"

". Just open Outlook..." She said dragging up her own chair.

With a nod, Meg pulled up the server. As they opened Bobby's account, Meg arched her eyebrows. The subject lines were full of 'Hey, Baby' and "Hey, Sexy'. Meg was finding it harder and harder to defend Bobby, to think of reasons for the strange behavior. She finally asked, "Do you want me to open one of them?"

Alex gripped the edge of the chair as she silently nodded. Closing her eyes, she willed them to just be junk mail.

With a sigh, Meg opened the first one. She bit her bottom lip as she read it. Hi there. You've got my attention. I'd love to hear from you. Love, Cindy. Realizing it was a reply to a dating site, Meg had finally had it. There was no way Bobby had reasonable explanations for any of this. At the bottom she noticed a link to take you back to the profile. Looking at Alex, Meg was stunned. She asked, "Do you want to see it?"

Alex whispered, "Move over." She did not like the idea of her sister being in the middle of what was possibly going to end her marriage. Bobby knew from the beginning what marriage meant to her, and her would not put up with this. When Meg moved and she slid into the seat, anger is what caused her finally to push the link. Opening it up, she went from mad to heart broken.

It was all there. Everything about Bobby. Some things he had not told her from the beginning that had taken years for her to get out of him. She shoved away from the computer. "Meg...I'm going to kill him..." Her teeth were clenched.

Meg closed her eyes and sighed. She read over Alex's shoulder. With this proof, she realized Alex was right. Reaching out to her sister, she quietly replied, "God, Alex. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I don't understand why he would do this."

"Because what he's been so scared of becoming has finally caught up with him." She reached for her jacket and keys. "I'm not waiting anymore. I have to know." She got dizzy and had to grab the door frame leading to the kitchen. Through clenched teeth, she said, "I have to know what I did to make him fuck it all up. To lose not just me but his daughter as well."

Grabbing Alex's arm, Meg was concerned. Seeing her dizzy like that, worried her. She suggested, "Alex, you have to calm down first. He can wait a few minutes. Are you sure you're feeling OK?"

Alex waved it off. "I've had that bug that Morgan had...it's nothing."

Dubiously, Meg replied, "Alright, but if you're still not over it tomorrow, you need to see a doctor."

"I will," She relented. "Meg, I've never done this. I don't think I can do this on my own. Raise Morgan..." The tears began to flow again. Laying her head in Meg's lap, she sobbed.

Rubbing Alex's back, Meg shut her eyes and tried to assure her, "You won't be alone, Alex. You have Mom and Dad, our brothers, and you definitely have me. We'll do what we can and help you figure this out."

"I can't do this at work. As much as I want to know, I can't do that to him..." She hated that she still cared about his feelings when he obviously cared nothing for her's.

Continuing to rub Alex's back, Meg tried to sooth her, "It's OK. Just...call him. Tell him you're not coming back today, that you're feeling bad, and that I'm taking Morgan, so he doesn't have to worry about picking her up. Then you can talk to him when he gets here."

LOCI

She'd waited most of the night pacing the living room waiting for him. When it kept getting darker and darker and still no Bobby, she let her imagination run wild. Thinking about him in some other woman's arms had her head in the toilet retching until she had nothing left to give. Finally about midnight, she leaned over on the couch and fell asleep.

Bobby closed his eyes as he slipped into the house. It was after three. He could not believe he was out this late. He had a good mind to just give it up and forget all of it. He did not want this. Sneaking into the den, he stopped. He closed his eyes again. She was lying on the couch, asleep. Damn it! She had waited up for him. He should have called. He should have told her the truth. She will know something was going on now. Slipping into his room, he got ready for bed and laid down for a few hours.

Getting up early, he went ahead and changed for work. On his way to turn the coffee on and wake her up, he stopped. The computer had been left on. Moving the mouse, his heart sank and stomach dropped. She had found it. No wonder she had stayed up. He prepared himself to explain his behavior as he gently woke her. He should have known better than to keep things from her. Now she probably suspected the worst.

It took a moment but once she realized where she was and what was happening, Alex glared at him. "Just getting in?" she asked.

Bobby closed his eyes. He knew he deserved it. "No. I...didn't want to wake you." After a moment, he pointed to the computer and tried to start explaining, "Alex, this isn't what you think."

She pushed him away from her and stood. "Not what I think? Don't even try to pull that one on me, Bobby. I've called the number. I read the e-mail!" She felt tears starting to pool in her eyes and angrily brushed them away. She would not let him see her cry. Not this time. Not when he was the cause of it. "Just...don't fucking come near me." She said when he had reached for her. "Sweet words and pulling the wool over my eyes won't work this time, Bobby. I'm done." She grabbed her coat and keys and slammed the door behind her. She was backing down the driveway before he even made it outside.


	4. At Meg's

Chapter 4  
"At Meg's"

Bobby stared after her in shock. His world was crumbling around him at the thought of losing her. He grabbed his cell phone in a panic and dialed her number, knowing it was futile, but he had to try.

When it went straight to voicemail, he headed to work. He prayed she would show up there. He arrived at One Police Plaza only to be disappointed. There was no sign of Alex, but he had no time to figure out where she might be. He was besieged with paperwork and found himself having to make her excuses to Deakins. He was effectively stuck there until lunch when he would be able to make another effort to find her.

Alex found herself at her sister's for the second day in a row. Tears once again stained her face. "Meg," she called. "Please, Meg." A wave a nausea washed over so bad it had her on her knees dry heaving in her sister's shrubs.

Opening the door, Meg watched in alarm as her sister dry heaved violently. "Alex." Walking over to her, Meg helped Alex to stand, "Come on. We're taking you to the doctor. Now."

She did not protest when Meg rounded up Morgan and Daniel and loaded them all into the car. Despite her attempt to smile, Morgan could see something was wrong with her mother.

Concerned, Morgan asked, "Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby. Mommy just doesn't feel so good and Aunt Meg is going to take me to see the doctor." Alex stared out the window, avoiding her daughter's eyes. All she could see was Bobby as he tried to explain his actions.

LOCI

Bobby could not take it. Bobby cut out of work early and headed straight to her parent's house. When he did not see Alex's car, he did not bother to stop. Heading towards Meg's, he prayed she was there.

Bobby was relieved to see her car as he arrived at Meg's. Getting out, he went to the door and knocked. When no one answered, he looked and realized Meg's car was not there. Deducing that they had gone somewhere together in Meg's car, Bobby sat down on the porch to wait.

LOCI

Alex closed her eyes as her stomach lurched again. "Pull over..." she barely got out before Meg had the car on the side of the road and she was retching again. She sat on the curb and put her head between her knees. When she felt Meg's hand on her shoulder, she whispered, "I didn't even give him a chance to explain."

With a sigh, Meg got down on her knees with Alex. She asked, "You didn't? Why not?"

She told her everything about falling asleep waiting for him, him coming in late, leaving her on the couch without waking her. "I just couldn't hear him then...Meg, did I do the wrong thing?"

Shaking her head, Meg replied, "No. Emotions were too high. Maybe...call him this afternoon, meet with him. You love him, Alex. You have to hear him out. You owe yourself that much."

Alex reached for Meg's hand, "What if he tells me that it is all true? I don't want to know. I love him. I need him. Morgan needs him." She let Meg help her up.

Meg closed her eyes. With a sigh, Meg offered, "You have to know, Alex, and then you have to decide what you want to do from there. I can't tell you what to do."

LOCI

Alex groaned when she saw his car parked along the street. "I'm not ready for this." She whispered. Then remembering Morgan and Daniel, she whispered again, "They can't see this..."

Meg sighed. Still stunned from recent events, she knew Alex needed to talk to Bobby. She suggested, "You have to talk to him, Alex. How about I take the kids to get something to eat? That way they won't even know he's been here. You have your car and a key to my house if

you need it. "

Sighing as Meg pulled to a stop, Alex squeezed Meg's hand and said softly, "Thank you, Meg. I owe you one." She got out of the car and slowly approached the porch.

Meg pulled away, hoping things would work out, for her sister's sake.

Bobby was fast asleep on Meg's porch swing. Alex nudged his foot.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at her. Relieved to see her, he whispered, "Alex," as he rose to his feet. "You have to let me explain."

"Who is Layla, Bobby? And I want the whole truth. I'm tired of being lied too because she isn't some specialist you want to help your mother." Alex leaned up against the house.

With a nod, he sighed. Looking at the ground, he confessed, "Neither Mom or I have seen or heard from Ricky in six months. The last I heard, Ricky was dating her in Philadelphia. Layla was a lead on him, and the only lead I had on her was that site. I...joined the site to find her, Alex. She's a call girl and in school. She came here to get away from Ricky. He...beat her." He prayed to God she would start understanding now.

She glared at him. Balling up her fist, she spoke with an even tone, "You expect me to believe that? All of these late night...the phone calls...the e-mails...You think I believe this is about Ricky?" She turned her back on him.

Bobby closed his and continued, "Yesterday, the phone call, it was one of his bookie friends. The second one was Layla. We were going to meet, but you were sick. So, we met last night. I swear to you that's where I was. I was just talking to her. Finding out her story, everything she knew. The e-mails, I deleted them. I didn't even read them. I had to put that damn profile up to find her."

"You met a call girl after hours and clueing me in to all this just slipped your mind?" She said as she sat on the porch swing. Her stomach rolled violently. It was all just too much.

Bobby sighed. Leaning against the column, he replied, "I...didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry, Alex. God, I'm sorry. I just...I totally made a mess of this."

"Yes you did. You don't trust me. You'd rather let me get so worked up and think I was losing you then come to me with this...because he's your brother. I don't understand that." She closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth.

Seeing her discomfort, Bobby forgot about trying to explain himself. "Alex, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. This isn't about me. It's about you." She took several deep breaths to keep from dry heaving.

With a nod, he looked back at the floor again. He quietly continued, "I do trust you, Alex, and I never meant to worry you like this. I swear. I was just trying to avoid you having to know about this. I wanted to protect you from it."

Standing up, she walked to him and shoved him slightly, "Bobby, how dare you try to protect me? You can't protect me from something that's out of your control. My god! Haven't you learned anything about me in the last nine years?"

Bobby closed his eyes. He tried to explain, "I know I shouldn't have done it this way. I'm sorry for that. Everything has just been so good. I didn't want to ruin that by worrying you. He's my brother and my responsibility. I just...didn't want you to have to deal with my family and my mess."

"This 'mess' you keep referring too, Bobby, it's my mess too. I married you. I knew what that meant. I knew what I'd have to face with your mother and your brother. It's not like I walked into this with my eyes closed. You and Morgan, you are my life! Stop protecting me. I can take it. I take it all for you. Without you, we don't exist." Her eyes met his, she didn't smile. "Don't you get it?"

Bobby nodded slowly. He admitted, "In theory. My first instinct has always been and will always be to protect you and Morgan, and that's all I was thinking about. I don't have a clue as to what's happened, but with Ricky, it can't be good."

"And your big theory involved keeping it from me. Which if you look at it, Bobby, is lying. Lying by omission." She closed her eyes. "I know Ricky is your brother, Bobby. I know you think you have to help him every time he screws up, but sometimes, sometimes keeping him safe means more than being here with us." She turned and walked away from him.

Knowing he could not let her leave, he followed her and moved around her, forcing her to stop abruptly. Finding her eyes, he knew she was right. He softly tried again. "I'm sorry, Alex. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I swear to you...nothing and no one comes before you and Morgan."

After a moment, he added, "It's why I keep tabs on Ricky. If whatever he's into ever spilled over and hurt us..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know I did something really stupid. I never meant, I never wanted to lie to you. I shouldn't have, but I thought I was doing what was best. I was trying to keep Ricky and my family from being the focus of our lives. This was all about you, about us. Nothing could ever be more important to me."

"You could've fooled me, Bobby." She said moving to step around him then stopped. "And another thing..." She had her finger in his face now. "You ever pull a stunt like this again..." She could not bring herself to say the words. She snorted softly and shook her head instead.

As she turned to leave again, he grabbed her arm. When she turned to look at him, he saw something in her eyes. Letting her go, he insisted, "I won't. I promise. It's probably the dumbest thing I've ever done." He had to make her understand.

She was back in his face, "The dumbest thing you did was spend all night with a call girl which I'm sure you paid for..."

Taking a step backwards, he insisted, "I didn't…pay her anything. All we did was talk, Alex."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You paid to put your profile up at that site. I read the online statement. What do you think I am? Do you think I'm an idiot? What am I supposed to do now that I'm pregnant and..." she suddenly stopped and put her hand to her mouth.


	5. It Was Four

Chapter 5  
"It Was Four"

Stunned, Bobby just stared at her for a moment. All other thoughts were gone. He barely whispered the question, "You're pregnant?"

She found his eyes and nodded. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Not sure how or why, I know it's not the greatest timing..."

He reached out and tentatively touched her cheek. He finally replied, "Maybe not, but it's amazing."

"Bobby, you can't keep doing this to us. I need you. You have to let me in. Don't you see it tears us apart more when you do this than when you don't?" She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

With a slow nod, he reiterated, "I know. It's just so hard. I spent so long alone, Alex. The idea that I can lean on someone and not hurt them, it's still hard for me. I'm trying. I was going to tell you. I just couldn't find the right time." Pulling his hand away from her cheek, he asked, "How far along are you?"

Missing the feeling of him, she took a hesitant step forward and replied, "Two months."

After another moment, he nodded. Looking at her stomach, he placed his hand there and replied, "I know that we didn't plan for this, Alex," looking up at her, he smiled softly and continued, "but I do want this. I am happy." He looked at her hopefully.

She breathed a sigh of relief and broke out into a grin. "I'm over the moon," she whispered, knowing he'd remember where he'd heard those words before.

Grinning himself now, he wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes, he gratefully took in the scent of her hair. He never wanted to get this close to losing her again. The whole idea made his stomach jumpy and was liable to send him into a tailspin that he was not sure he would make it out of. He finally whispered into her hair, "Let's go home, please."

She nodded. "Home. Where you are going to remove your profile from that site before taking me to bed. .Right?"

Bobby smirked. Pulling away, he agreed, "As soon as we get there. I found her. I don't want it there either."

When he had opened her door for her, she looked up at him before getting in. "The profile can wait." She pulled him down for a kiss. "Besides I know something all of those women don't know."

He smiled and asked, "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Climbing into the SUV, she smirked, "You are a happily married man."

He smiled as he closed the door for her. Making his way to his own vehicle, he was breathing easier. Bobby arrived just ahead of Alex and quickly parked his car. He managed to meet her as she got out of her car. As the garage door went down, he pulled her close for another kiss.

She giggled, "Someone sure is in a hurry to get inside."

Bobby smiled. Kissing her again, he replied, "I've missed you. I'm sorry I've been so distant. I hated what I was doing. I'm just sorry. I swear I never wanted to hurt you. I just have so much trouble letting go of the past and letting...anyone in."

Alex took his hand and led him inside and down the hall to their room. When he sat on the bed, she whispered, "Its okay." She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Shaking his head, he continued, "No, it's not. I never learned how to let someone be there for me. I never learned how to open up. Until you came into my life, I dealt with everything alone. It was supposed to be better that way. That way, I couldn't scare anyone off. Then I met you, and everything changed. I've been trying."

Putting her hand on his leg, she whispered, "I know." After another moment, she continued, "Bobby, There is nothing that I can't handle for you. Nothing."

Nodding, Bobby tried to explain, "I do know that. God, I don't know what I'd do without you, Alex."

"I'm not going anywhere." She knelt in front of him. "I promise."

Meeting her eyes, Bobby reached out and touched her cheek. With another nod, he replied, "I know." After another moment, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Returning the kiss, she slid her arms around his neck.

Bobby pulled away to meet her eyes. He needed the reassurance of being with her in that moment. Pulling her up to him he turned her so that he was on top of her, he kissed her hungrily.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and made short order of the buttons, sliding it down his shoulders and off his back without breaking contact with his mouth.

Bobby quickly undid the buttons on Alex's shirt. Shoving it aside, he expertly undid the clasp of her bra. Throwing it aside, he met her eyes again and whispered, "I love you."

"Don't lie to me again, Bobby." Her eyes searched his as her hands quickly undid his belt.

Unbuttoning her pants, he agreed, "I won't. It was killing me." Kissing her neck again, he added, "I don't want to keep things from you."

As skin met skin, her thoughts were few and far between. When his mouth found the sensitive skin of her breast, she whispered, "Easy..."

With a slight nod, Bobby eased up a little on the sensitive area of her breast. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

"Make love to me, Bobby. Make love to me and let it all just go away. I need you. I want you." She said as his mouth moved up her breast to her collarbone.

Alex pushed his pants down his hips, sliding his boxers with them. She watched as he helped her kick them off. The only barrier between them was her pants. She lifted her hips and let him slowly slide her jeans and panties down her legs. He kissed her knee as he slowly made his way back up her body.

Reaching her neck with his mouth, he gently slid into her. Starting slowly, he buried his face into her neck.

Closing her eyes, she felt him moving inside her. She felt his hot breath on her the skin of her neck and she trembled. She clung to him, digging her nails into his back.

Bobby's breathing grew quicker and shallower as sped up and got closer to his climax. Feeling her nails just made him go faster. He could feel she was getting closer, too.

Releasing around him, she threw her head back and whispered his name.

Releasing with her, he continued till he was spent. Trying to catch his breath, he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too..." She clung to him as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Holding him against her for a few minutes, she softly whispered, "Bobby?"

Meeting her eyes, he replied, "Hmm?"

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but could you please go get me some of those ginger cookies we keep in the cabinet?" The nausea was returning and ginger cookies had helped when she was pregnant with Morgan.

With a nod, Bobby kissed her forehead. Sliding off of her, he assured her, "Anything. I'll be right back." Quickly retrieving the cookies, he lay back down beside her and offered her the cookies, saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't think...when we started."

"It's okay, sweetheart." She nibbled on the cookie and moved to lay her head on his chest. "I wasn't thinking of it either. I just needed you. I wanted you."

Closing his eyes, Bobby pulled her closer and enjoyed the feeling of just having her in his arms. He admitted, "I needed you, too. I needed us."

"I know we weren't expecting this, this pregnancy, but I'm excited, Bobby." Smiling, she looked up at him. "I keep remembering when I was pregnant with Morgan."

Smiling back at her Bobby replied, "And you get to do it all over again."

"I know." She said as she lowered his lips to his chest to kiss it. "Remember all those weird cravings I had?"

Laughing, Bobby nodded and replied, "Clearly. I had to go get them."

"I was a pain." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Never." He stated emphatically. Kissing her forehead, he continued, "I didn't mind."

"Oh yeah...I clearly remember you hanging up on me when you went to get my ice cream." She propped up on one elbow and smiled down at him. "Don't deny it..."

Bobby laughed a little more. Playing with her hair, he defended himself, "I seem to recall that was the third time you called to change your mind on what flavor."

"Fourth..." she corrected with a straight face.

Bobby gave her a crooked smile. Finding her eyes again, he promised, "All you ever have to do is ask, and you know I'll get it for you."

"I have what I want...Morgan, you, this baby. What more is there?" She moved up so that she was eye level with him.

Bobby nodded and quickly agreed, "Nothing. Nothing else."

"Find Ricky," she whispered.


	6. Talking about Ricky

Chapter 6  
"Talking About Ricky"

Bobby had not expected Alex to bring up Ricky again. He would have been content to take care of his pregnant wife for the rest of the day, but she had other plans. With a sigh, he replied, "He's really taken himself off the radar this time."

"I'll help."

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "Thank you. I've exhausted the contacts I had on him. I'm going to have to work at it. No one has seen him."

She was surprised that he hadn't flat out refused her as he normally did when it concerned his family. "You think someone has him under their thumb?"

He admitted, "I don't know. What worries me is that he hasn't even called Mom. Avoiding me is one thing, but he always calls mom at least once a month." He felt some of the tension ease from his body. He forgot how it felt to let her in; let her know what was bothering him.

She stroked his cheek. "You've checked all his haunts?"

Bobby shook his head. He reminded her, "He moves around too much to have haunts. He just has a few people he actually keeps in touch with…bookies and junkies mostly. And, he avoids the city like the plague. He hasn't actually seen Mom or me in...ten years."

Alex closed her eyes. She had contact with her family in some fashion at least once a day and never let more than a week go by without face to face contact of some kind. "I don't know how you do it, Bobby."

With another sigh, he went back to playing with her hair and replied, "I do it because I have to. I can't change him. I can't make him get help or come back here. I can't undo the damage of our childhood." Meeting her eyes again, he insisted, "I swear to you, I won't be like my father, Alex. I can't."

"I know." She said as stroked his cheek. Glancing at the clock, Alex closed her eyes again. "I should really give Meg a call."

With a nod, he agreed, "Yeah."

Alex leaned up and kissed him. "I'll call Meg. You get that damn profile down."

Bobby nodded. Getting up, he put his clothes on and went to the computer. His conscience clear and things with Alex out in the open, he got to work pulling down the profile.

After getting off the phone with Meg, Alex found Bobby still working on the computer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "About that girl..."

With a frown, he deleted more of the responses he had gotten from his profile. Stopping, he looked up at her and defensively insisted, "I didn't pay her for anything, Alex."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. Pulling the chair out a little, she sat in his lap. "I know...I was angry. You know how I get when I'm mad."

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled faintly. Relieved that this wasn't going to be an issue, he nodded and agreed, "Yes, I do know." He looked back at the computer and added, "And because I was only a member for two days, we didn't lose any money there either. They give you a trial period of about a week."

She nibbled his ear, "Aren't you lucky..." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Do we have to go to work now?"

Bobby sighed and replied, "I'm surprised Deakins hasn't called blowing a gasket wondering where I went." He explained, "When you left, I went to work hoping you went there. I told Deakins you were still sick. He's not expecting you, but I slipped out about five minutes after getting there. I drove by your parent's house then I went to Meg's."

She began to pout. "Meg's keeping Morgan for the night and I was hoping to have you all to myself for the afternoon. I can make it worth your while..."

Bobby smirked, "I'll call him and tell him...something." It was getting harder to think as she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh.

"After..." she whispered. She stood, pulling him up and led him to the bedroom.

LOCI

Alex stretched and reached for him. Finding only air, she frowned. Opening her eyes, she sat up slowly. "I will not puke," she mumbled. A noise from the doorway made her jump.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I thought you'd want some more crackers. You finished the other box." He walked in slowly, holding out the box for her.

Smiling at him, she took the box. "Thanks. I was just reviving the mantra." Seeing his confused look, she said with a laugh, "I will not puke...ring any bells?"

Bobby smirked. Sitting down beside her, he replied, "Yes, it does."

"Do we have an open case?" She said nibbling on the cracker.

With a shrug, he explained, "The same ones we had yesterday."

"Deakins won't be too thrilled when we tell him I'm pregnant again." Thinking about what she'd said, she shook her head. "I mean he will be, but that means he has to find someone to put up with you..." She winked at him.

Bobby smiled a little and agreed, "Yeah. He hates doing that. I just hope whoever it is this time isn't as bad as Bishop or Kennedy."

She shuddered when he said Kennedy's name. "I'll work until the day I have this baby as long as they don't bring him back." She remembered the difficulty Bobby had working with him and she was not looking forward to a repeat performance. "I guess I'd better get dressed."

Bobby smirked. Touching her arm, he assured her, "Try not to worry about that. I'll be fine with whoever they give me, as long as I have you to come home to."

"Just try and get rid of me." She stood and placed a kiss on his lips.

Happily, he returned the kiss. He promised, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"You already took your shower... so I guess I need to grab mine." She walked to the closet and pulled out a suit with a skirt and blouse. Seeing his eyebrows go up, she explained, "Court today. Judge Mercer, you know how he is about looking professional."

With a nod, he replied, "I'm going to make breakfast. Do you think you could stomach anything?"

She stepped back up to him and wrapped her free hand around his waist, "I think some toast would be okay...I'm not really that hungry."

Bobby nodded once again and replied, "Toast it is." He was relieved she felt like eating at all, especially after the way she ate the crackers.

She was rummaging through her underwear drawer, looking for a certain pair of panties. Finding what she was searching for, she held them up for Bobby to see. "See...if you weren't so quick to get up, you'd get to see me put these on." With a wink, she closed the bathroom door.

Bobby smiled as he headed for the kitchen. She said she wasn't hungry, but he made a little extra just in case. He was eating when she entered the kitchen.

She took the bite of eggs he offered her and smiled. "You never listen...and thanks."

Bobby smiled again. With a shrug, he replied, "I just don't like the idea of you going hungry."

"I promise I'll eat more." She picked up the two pieces of toast he'd made her and wrapped them in a napkin. She then took the glass of juice and took a large gulp. Glancing at her watch, she replied, "We are ten minutes from being late."

With a sigh, he nodded. Putting his plate in the sink, he grabbed his things and replied, "Let's go. We don't need to be late today."

LOCI

Alex slid behind the wheel of the SUV. She was tired, so tired that she'd almost agreed when Bobby offered to drive. "Today was long and boring. Meg called earlier, she and Jake had to go somewhere so they took Morgan to Mom and Dad's."

Bobby nodded and quickly replied, "Okay." He was relieved that he had not actually stopped and talked to her parents the day before. The last thing he wanted was more awkwardness.

Driving down the road, she said sarcastically, "Thanks for leaving me some paperwork."

Bobby smiled. "Anything I can do to help."

"What did Lewis want?" Alex asked as they headed away from One Police Plaza.

Bobby sighed and replied, "To cancel tomorrow night's game. Scott is sick." After a moment, he added, "I'd rather be home anyway."

"And we like having you at home." She stopped at a red light. "Did any of your leads on Ricky pan out?"

With a sigh, Bobby shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He finally answered, "Not so far. I'm hitting brick walls."

"Is there anything I can do?" As the light turned green, she resumed driving.

Rubbing his face, he admitted, "No, not really. I don't even have anything to go on right now."

She let the silence fill the car as they made their way across town. Pulling to a stop at the curb in front of her parent's house, she turned to him. "You okay?"

With a nod, he tried to assure her, "I'm fine. I just need to see Morgan."

She smiled, stepping from the SUV. "That we can do."

Getting out, he smiled and followed her to the door.

Standing on a step, she was eye level with him. "It's not often I get to see you this way..." She leaned forward and let her lips linger on his. Just as they broke their kiss, the door flew open.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Morgan wrapped herself around Alex's waist then Bobby's.

Alex smiled as Bobby picked her up.

Bobby smiled as he hugged his little girl. "Hi, Baby. Did you have fun with Grandpa and Grandma today?"

"Grandpa put me in time out." She crossed her little arms over her chest.

Alex looked from her daughter to her husband to her parents. "Has she been good?"

Her father spoke up. "I told her twice to leave the things on the shelf alone..."

Alex put up her hand and turned to their daughter. "You know better than that, Morgan."

Morgan continued to pout. She insisted, "I wasn't going to hurt anything."

Bobby sighed. Looking up at his father-in-law, he replied, "I'm sorry, John." Looking at Morgan, he explained, "Grandpa asked you to leave it alone, honey. You have to do what Grandpa says."

She pointed at her grandfather and replied, "He made me sit there for four minutes." She looked at her Grandma. "Didn't he, Grammy?"

Mary, Alex's mother, looked at her and smiled. "Yes, baby, he did; the mean old man."

Alex looked at her mother. "You are no help." She turned to Bobby.

Bobby was trying to keep the smile from forming on his face now. Addressing his in-laws, he replied, "Thank you for watching her. We really appreciate it."

Alex turned to her parents. "See you this weekend." She hugged her mom then her dad.

John placed his hand on her stomach. "Another one, huh?" he whispered.

She nodded with a smile. She slipped from his arms and took Bobby's hand. "Love you," she called over her shoulder.

Strapping Morgan into her seat, he kissed her forehead. After sliding into the passenger's seat, he asked, "What do you two want for dinner?"

"McDonald's!" Morgan piped from the backseat.

Alex smiled at him. "I told you to stop asking her."

He smiled helplessly, "Sorry. Are you up for McDonald's?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I guess I can do McDonald's."

With a nod, he replied, "If you're sure."

"Please, please, please." Morgan was repeating in the backseat.

Alex turned to look at her, and smiled. "Yes, Morgan. We can go to McDonald's." She turned to Bobby. "You are in so much trouble." She said through her smile.

Bobby's mouth twitched into a smile. If this food made her sick, he had no doubt she'd make good on her threat. With a nod, he replied, "I know."

Alex pointed the vehicle toward McDonald's. "Are we getting it to go or we eating there?"

Morgan yelled from the back, "Playland! I want to eat there."

Bobby tried to intervene, "Morgan, Mommy's really tired today. How about we get it to go tonight, and I'll bring you back on Saturday for lunch and so you can play in Playland?"

"Whatever." Morgan replied.

Alex looked over at Bobby, then in the rearview mirror. "Where's the attitude coming from, young lady?"

She shrugged and picked up her toy from the seat beside her.

Alex looked glanced at Bobby. "Have you been letting her watch late night TV with you again?"

Bobby tried to look innocent. "She might get her energy from me, but that attitude is yours."

"Whatever." Alex replied as she turned on her signal light to turn into McDonald's.

Bobby smirked. Running the risk of getting smacked, he replied, "Told you."

She glared at him as she parked the car. "Always got to be right, don't you?"

Bobby looked at her. Seeing the small smile creeping over her face, he smiled, too. He quickly replied, "Only sometimes."

She nudged him with her elbow. "I'm teasing, you big oaf."

With a slight smile, he unbuckled his seat and asked, "Morgan, do you want a hamburger or nuggets?"

"French fries." She said with a big smile, "And ketchup."

Alex touched his arm. "I really was only teasing, Bobby."

Kissing her, he replied, "I know. What would you like?"

"Big Mac and large fries." She said with a smile. "And you get her nuggets or a burger or she gets no French fries and ketchup."

"You are no fun, Mommy." Morgan giggled from the backseat.

Bobby smiled again. He assured her, "I was going to get her something."

When he returned, Alex was in the backseat trying to get Morgan back in her seat. "She figured out how to get it undone and refuses to get back in."

With a sigh, he put the food down. Meeting his daughter's eyes, he spoke to her, "You need to stay buckled up, sweetheart."

She climbed right in and let her mother buckle her in. Alex looked up at him, exhaustion was written all over her face. "How do you do that?"

With a shrug, he confessed, "I'm not sure." With a slight smile, he picked up the bag and climbed into the passenger's seat, as Alex got back into the driver's seat.

"Is it really only six? It feels like midnight." She yawned as she put the SUV in reverse.

With a nod, Bobby looked over at her with a bit of concern. "Yeah, it is."

LOCI

Alex emerged from the bathroom, her clothes soaking wet. She called for Bobby.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing her condition.

"She wants to play awhile longer and I want to lie down. Can you get her out?" Alex rubbed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. She hated feeling this way. Spending time with Morgan was her favorite part of the day.

With an understanding nod, he replied, "I've got it. Go lie down. I'll be in after I put Morgan down."

"I hate this." She mumbled as she headed toward their bedroom.

They'd talk about it once Morgan was asleep. Forcing a smile, he walked into the bathroom to finish Morgan's bath.

LOCI

Alex peeled off her wet clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. Normally, she would put them straight in the dirty clothes hamper, but she just did not have the energy. She pulled on one of Bobby's t-shirts. She let his scent, which lingered on his t-shirt, engulf her, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Running a brush through her hair, she let her mind wander back to when she first found out she was pregnant with Morgan. Her energy had been through the roof and Bobby was always on her to be careful. _Why was this pregnancy so different? Why was it taking all she had just to keep her head up tonight?_ She would question her doctor when she saw him next week.

Closing her eyes, she sighed. Just as she felt she couldn't hold the brush anymore, a soft pair of hands took the brush and started running it through her hair softly. "Hey, there...Morgan in bed already?" She asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even finish the story before she fell asleep. How are you feeling, really? You weren't this tired this early with your other pregnancies, were you?" Bobby asked with concern, as he continued to brush her hair.

"I don't know. I'm going to ask Doctor Slider though. I see him next Thursday at noon." She turned to look at him. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She tried to reassure him.

Bobby nodded, a little relieved. Something was wrong; he knew it. He was glad she was going to talk to her doctor about it. Meeting her eyes, he replied, "Good. I'll, uh, make sure I can go with you."

Alex smiled and tilted her back so he could kiss her. "Are you coming to bed now or you going to work on the computer for awhile?"

Bobby smiled slightly. Leaning down, he met her lips and replied, "I'll stay. I've worked on it most of the day. This is the first few moments we've had alone all day."

"I have to brush my teeth." She stood slowly and headed for the bathroom. "You gonna get ready for bed?"

With a nod, Bobby replied, "Yeah." He quickly changed into his pajamas.

She poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth. "Did you turn on her nightlight?"

With a nod, he assured her, "I remembered."

A few minutes later when she climbed in bed beside him, she kissed him. "I know I sound like a nag. I don't mean to."

Letting her snuggle against him, he reassured her, "It's okay. If I had forgotten, she'd be screaming in about an hour."

"Bobby, have you thought about if Ricky...what if he's..." She bit her lip unable to make herself say the words that she knew he had been afraid to admit himself.

Bobby closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he admitted, "I've been trying not to think about it."

She moved her arm to his waist and whispered, "Someone had to bring it up..."

With a silent nod, Bobby stared at the ceiling for a long moment before he finally replied; "He wasn't always like this, Alex. He used to protect me...get between my parents and me. Dad was always worse on him."

She closed her eyes. This part of his life was always the hardest for her to deal with. She'd had a loving father that would've bent over backwards to give his kids what they needed. She couldn't imagine being neglected or abused. She turned to watch him… Watch him drift away from her and into his memories. They were memories that she couldn't erase no matter how hard she tried; no matter how hard she prayed. She touched his face, "Neither of you should have had to deal with that."

Meeting her eyes, he nodded. He replied, touching her cheek, "No, but you have no idea how good you've been for me. I'll never be whole, but I'm a lot closer to it because of you. Ricky never had that and if something's happened to him...I don't know how to handle that, Alex."

Not knowing what to say, she simply held him.

Bobby kissed the top of her head. Just having her there with him, feeling her against him, was enough to keep him from retreating too far into his memories. For the second time in twenty-four hours, he promised, "I'll never be that way. You know that, right? I could never hurt Morgan or you."

"I'm not afraid of you." She reassured him. "And Morgan...You think I don't see it, but she's just like you."

Bobby smiled. He replied, "I see you in her, too."

"Her constant need to touch everything gets her in trouble almost as much as it gets you in trouble." Her hand slipped under his shirt to stroke his stomach softly.

Bobby laughed. He replied, "And that attitude is all you."

"I do not have an attitude." She said with a straight face.

Trying not to laugh, Bobby replied, "Right."

She propped up on one elbow. "What is that supposed to mean?" She tried hard to be serious, but the smile broke through anyway.

Bobby reached out and touched her cheek. He explained, "It means I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Damn good thing because I'm always going to be this way." She kissed his lips and laid her head back on his chest.

Playing with her hair again, his mind wandered back to a few minutes before. Getting completely serious again, he asked, "I can't ignore the possibility, can I?"

With a sigh, she whispered, "No..."

Staring at the ceiling again, he continued, "And even if he isn't, he's never going to change. He's never going to be the brother I remember."

"Don't give up on him, Bobby. If you give up, where does that leave him? Who can he turn to?" Alex closed her mouth then, afraid she'd overstepped.

Bobby closed his eyes and replied, "I know… and I don't want to. I want to help him, but it's been a long time since he's come to me, since I stopped giving him money. I've spent the better part of twenty-five years trying to get him to get help. He could have been so much more. His life could have been so much different. He just won't, and I can't force him."

Biting her lip, she turned away from him. "It wasn't my place to say anything. I shouldn't have..."

Bobby closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for pushing her away too many times in the past. She thought it was what he was still doing. Placing his hand under her chin, he guided her face up to meet his eyes. He insisted, "It's okay. I'm sorry if I ever make it seem like I don't want your opinion, because I do. I need it. I need you."

"Sometimes I just don't know when to shut up."

Bobby kissed her, hard. He replied, "I never want you to stop. You ground me, Alex. You know I have absolutely no perspective when it comes to my family. You have that perspective, and I need that."

"I don't want to push too hard." Her hands cupped his face. "I wouldn't be okay if I knew I pushed you to hard."

Bobby stared into her eyes. Every once in awhile he was still surprised by the depths of the feelings he saw there. He wasn't sure he would ever believe he deserved her. He promised, "You could never push too hard. You never have, and you never will."

She slid her hands down his chest as she kissed him. "Just always remember that I love you."

Bobby closed his eyes and nodded. He replied, "As long as you remember that I love you, too."

"I'll never doubt you again." Her head rested again on his chest.

Content, Bobby let himself drift off to sleep. As long as he had her, he could face everything else. He could even face losing his brother.


	7. Michael

Chapter 7  
"Michael"

Alex wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and opened the bathroom stall door. She met Carolyn's concerned eyes as she walked in. Smiling tentatively, she said, "Just the woman I wanted to see. I snapped at you yesterday...and I want to apologize."

Shaking her head, Carolyn assured her, "No. It's okay. I understand. Is everything okay?"

Alex nodded. She was sure she was a little pale and to be quite honest, she felt woozy. Smiling through the dizziness, she nodded and said softly, "Just one big misunderstanding."

Relieved, Carolyn nodded. "Good." She smiled, "I was sure it had to be something like that."

Alex laughed. "I tend to overreact sometimes where Bobby is concerned. I let myself start believing something that I know could never happen."

Carolyn nodded again in understanding. "Trust me, I do the same thing when it comes to..." She stopped, realizing she was about to give up her secret. Mike would kill her.

Alex met her eyes in the mirror. "Comes to who? Mike?" Alex smiled, knowingly. She and Bobby had both suspected there was something more than a 'partnership' between them for some time now. Only the opportunity never arose to bring it up. Until now.

Carolyn blushed and with a sigh, she confessed, "Yeah, Mike. We've been sleeping together for awhile now." _I should put an end to it. All we do is sleep together. _

Alex turned to her friend. "Just sex?" She crossed her arms over her chest and watched her friend's reaction.

Carolyn took a deep breath. Now, she not only felt like a slut, she felt like a fool as well. With a nod, she admitted, "Yeah. You know Logan. He... It's complicated, and I haven't gotten him to sit still long enough somewhere that isn't work related to actually talk about it." She stopped for a moment and corrected herself. "No, that's not entirely true. If I'm being honest, I've been just as guilty in putting off 'the relationship' conversation as he has. Pure cowardice on my part."

"Well, if you've gotten Mike Logan to stop womanizing and settle down with one woman, something has to be different." Alex waggled her eyebrows. "You want more from him, don't you?"

Carolyn looked at the floor and replied, "I do. I really do, Alex. He's... He's Mike, and he gets under my skin. He stays with me almost every night and as far as I know, it's true. There isn't anyone else. I just... You know how he is. He's the biggest commitment-phobe I've ever met. I don't want to push, but I'm going to have to if I want to move forward with him."

Alex looked up as someone stepped into the bathroom with them. She and Carolyn stopped talking, waiting until they were outside the ladies room to resume their conversation. "Then I think it's time you stop being chicken and tell him how you feel...then it will be up to him, right?"

With a nod, Carolyn agreed, "You're right. I have to talk to him. The longer I let it stay this way, the harder it's going to be to..." She looked at Mike across the room, going through a file on her desk. "What if he likes things just like they are? What if talking about this and actually acknowledging it makes him run for the hills? I love him, Alex. I do, but I don't want to lose him. It would just be nice to know that its not all me. That he feels that way too, but I'm afraid to find out."

"I've noticed he's different now that you and he are together," Alex pointed out. When Mike first transferred in to Major Case, Alex was aware of his wandering eye on the occasions when she and Bobby would share an after work drink with him and Carolyn. In the last few months, Mike seemed much more attentive to the woman in his company rather than whomever was walking in the door. She did not see him eyeing any other women when the four went out for drinks as a group after work anymore. Not like Mike had when he first got transferred to Major Case.

With a nod, Carolyn appreciated hearing that. It gave her a push in the right direction. "Actually, that's good to know; that it's not just in my head."

Alex put her hand on Carolyn's arm. "It's not just in your head." Seeing Bobby wave to her from across the room, she said softly, "Duty calls." She nodded a good-bye to Carolyn.

Making her way to Bobby, she smiled. "What's got you all excited?"

Bobby pointed to his screen. "I got a hit on Jeremy Frisk. He used his credit card at Kinko's yesterday."

She grabbed her jacket. "Well, then let's go find out who was working at Kinko's then and question them." She smiled at him. Maybe, just maybe, they'd have this guy locked up by the end of the week.

LOCI

Alex sat at the computer in the research room, following a lead. When Bobby came in, she sighed. "A week, Bobby, and we're still no closer to finding Ricky."

Plopping into the chair next to her, he rubbed his face with his hands feeling defeated and deflated. "This is getting ridiculous. People...Ricky doesn't disappear like this."

She glanced at him, laying her hand on his leg, "Deakins okay with you taking some time off to go with me today?"

Bobby closed his eyes for a moment and let her contact steady him. Placing his hand on top of hers, he laced his fingers with hers. He assured her, "Yeah. I'm taking a long lunch."

Turning back to the screen, she pointed, "I may have something here." Looking at him, she continued, "But if we don't leave now, I'll be late." She hated making him wait until later to follow a lead. "If you want to stay..."

Bobby shook his head. He assured her, "This will be here when we get back. I'm not missing this appointment with you." Ricky was important, but Alex was more important. S would always come first.

She picked up her jacket and he helped her put it on. "I hate the first visit…all the blood they take..." Her face paled at the thought of the needle.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and replied, "I know."

"But, I can handle it." She said with a wink, "I'm a cop."

Walking to the elevator with her, he smiled and replied, "You would handle it, even if you weren't a cop. You can handle anything."

"But I get scared too." She said as the elevator doors closed.

With a nod, Bobby agreed, "I know, but it never stops you. You're very good at doing what you have to do, even when that's meant dealing with my family."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "I'd do it all over again to be where I am now with you."

Bobby noticed with concern, Alex sagging in fatigue as she leaned back against the elevator. Over the past week, Alex had been getting more tired, more often and it was troubling Bobby a lot. With a sigh, he commented, "I'm glad we're going to be able to ask the doctor about this today. I don't like you feeling this way."

She closed her eyes as the elevator made its way down. I'm scared It wasn't like this before," she whispered. She'd been keeping her fears about this from him all week. He'd been dealing with Ricky and she didn't want to add to his worries.

His eyes snapped to hers, gaining understanding. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. He admitted, "I am, too." Taking her hand again, he leaned against the wall with her. After a moment, he added, "I was waiting for you to admit you were scared. We can handle whatever it is together."

"I didn't want to worry you anymore than necessary." The doors opened out into the lobby.

Keeping a hold of her hand, he led her to the car, replying, "I will always worry about you. I know you thought you were helping me, but I was already scared. You don't have to be brave for me, ever."

She did not object when he opened the passenger side door for her. She climbed in and buckled up. Looking at his shocked face, she seemed distracted. "What?"

His face flickered between amusement and worry. It gave him an inkling about how tired she felt. He explained, "You almost never let me drive."

She seemed to just realize she was in the passenger seat. "Maybe you'd better drive today..."

With a nod, Bobby closed her door. Going around the other side, he took a deep breath and tried not to let her see how worried he was as he silently slipped into the car, fixed the seat, started the engine, and pulled out.

LOCI

Alex sat in the chair, nervously touching the band aid on her arm and trying not worry. She was exhausted. Looking over at Bobby, whose hand rested on her knee, she gave him a weak smile. "Everything's going to be okay, right?" Before he had a chance to answer Doctor Slider entered the room.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Goren, overall the baby is healthy and everything is smooth sailing. I am, however, worried about your iron level. It was low. Have you been feeling more tired than usual lately?"

Alex nodded and answered, "Yes. This is my third pregnancy and I've never felt like this before."

Bobby was suddenly putting the pieces together. Shaking his head, he realized he should have seen it before. He hesitated before asking, "Anemia?"

"Looks like it. I'm sending off for some more tests. I'll know more in the morning." He said looking from one to the other.

"Anemia?" Alex asked. "That's not so bad right?" She looked at Bobby.

Trying to assure her, he explained, "It's...what he said, Alex. Low iron. It's controllable."

Doctor Slider spoke up again. "Fixable and shouldn't be a problem later on. I'll give you a list of foods that are high in iron to help bring it up. Plus I'm giving you a prescription for a different kind of prenatal vitamins." He handed her the prescription and a print out of what to eat.

She glanced over it...red meats...oatmeal...apricots. She looked up and smiled. "I'm glad I like most of this stuff."

Bobby closed his eyes and let the relief flood over him. He couldn't believe he had missed it. He tried to focus on the relief that it wasn't anything more serious. He gave her a smile and replied, "I am too."

LOCI

Alex didn't object when Bobby insisted on taking her home after the appointment. She even let him drive again. "What about Morgan?" She asked, after they passed the street where her daycare was located.

Bobby continued driving. He hesitated slightly before admitting, "I have to go back to work once I drop you off. Deakins is expecting me back. I want you to lie down. So, I thought I'd, uh, pick up Morgan, get some of the food on your list and your vitamins on the way home."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "I can take care of our daughter, Bobby. I've been tired before."

Bobby fought back a smile. He insisted anyway, "I know. It would just be easier on you this way. Morgan isn't expecting to be picked up till later anyway."

She smirked. "True." She laid her hand on her stomach and asked, "You going to chase that lead?"

Bobby nodded slightly. He replied, "Yeah. Maybe it'll get me somewhere, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Her hand gripped the arm rest as a wave of nausea hit her. "Maybe I should've eaten lunch."

Bobby glanced over at her, concerned. He replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think... Did you bring any crackers?"

She shook her head. "I will not puke." She whispered.

Bobby was relieved when he was able to park. He hated it, more than words, when she didn't feel well.

Finally making it inside, she grabbed a glass and the orange juice from the fridge. Drinking it slowly, she reached for the crackers.

Following her in, he watched her from the doorway for a moment. He finally ventured, "I'll, uh, buy extra boxes while I'm picking up the other things."

"Just hurry home. Okay?" She said as she met his eyes.

Bobby nodded. Walking over to her he kissed her forehead and assured her, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't stay late."

She wrapped her arms around him just needing to feel his warmth. "I'll be okay."

Returning her embrace, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact too. After a moment, he pulled away. "I know."

"Go back to work and tell Deakins I'll be back in tomorrow." Looking up at him, she added, "I love you."

Bobby smiled as he walked backwards towards the door. He replied, "I love you, too." Then he finally turned around and left.

LOCI

Alex was curled up on the couch with a blanket and a box of tissues when she heard the door open and heard the voices of Bobby and Morgan singing Morgan's favorite song _The Ants Go Marching_. Turning off the television and wiping her eyes, she made her way to the kitchen just in time to join in on the last chorus. Smiling, she picked Morgan up and hugged her tight. "Mommy missed you."

Morgan giddily replied, "I missed you too, Mommy. We went to the grocery store without you. Daddy let me get Oreos and he got something special for you, too, but I'm not 'posed to tell."

Bobby gave Alex a sheepish grin and eyed her closely. He could tell she had been crying. He gladly changed the subject, "Are you okay?"

"I was watching _Dying Young_." She smiled, "You know me and those kinds of movies." She leaned up to kiss him.

Morgan made a face. "Ewww."

Smiling, Bobby suggested to Morgan, "You go play for a few minutes while Mommy and I bring in the groceries; and maybe we can convince Mommy to let you have an Oreo before dinner. Okay?"

Morgan nodded and replied, "Okay, Daddy." She took off down the hall when Alex let her down.

"You like making me the bad guy, don't you?" She moved to wrap her arms around him. "I might just have to get a cookie too." She smiled up at him as her hand slid from his waist down the front of his slacks. His eyes never left hers, she whispered, "S'matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Bobby cleared his throat. Smiling in spite of himself, he warned, "You keep that up and the groceries won't get brought in."

Moving her hand up his chest to the nape of his neck, she brought his mouth down to hers. "I missed you," she whispered before their lips touched.

After a moment, Bobby pulled away. Meeting her eyes, he replied, "I missed you, too. I hate it when you're not at work with me."

She pulled back. "Now...what did you bring me?"

Bobby smirked. Turning towards the door, he teased, "That is for later."

"That's not nice." She said as she leaned across the counter. "Do you need help?"

Turning to face her, he replied, "I can bring them in." After another moment, he added, "You might get it early, since Morgan already told you there was a surprise."

Alex followed him outside. "You know she can't keep a secret." She grabbed a bag and helped him anyway. "How did the search go?"

Bobby sighed. He grabbed a bag and admitted, "Dead end. Ricky was in Baltimore but it was two months ago."

"Does he not understand that he hurts you when he pulls this crap? He needs to think of someone other than himself for once in his life." Alex shoved the door open with her foot and set the bag on the counter a little harder than she intended.

Feeling just as frustrated, Bobby put the bag down. He replied, "It's been a long time since he's let anything but his addiction rule his life."

Alex began putting the groceries away, "What did he do in Baltimore?" She could tell from his mood that whatever he discovered in Baltimore wasn't good.

He suspected that Alex had a pretty good idea of what Ricky had been up to, since she had found the lead in the first place. He admitted, "A woman, Clarissa Jackson, had a restraining order issued on him. I, uh, didn't call for details. It was about two months ago, so he probably left the city, but it tells me that he's just ignoring Mom and me. He is out there still."

Leaning against the counter, she turned toward him, "Part of me wishes he'd been picked up on some of these crimes so there wouldn't be more crimes to follow. I'll never understand what makes a man hit a woman." Her eyes were far away as she spoke again, "Maybe in the end the women really deserve it."

Had she deserved it? Michael had been going through so much at work, and she had been pushing him to the point that they were fighting every night. She was ready to call their marriage quits, but she had stayed. She had not wanted to let her family down, and in the end, he died in the line of duty. It was over.

Eying her suddenly, he couldn't place the look he saw there. That unsettled him more than anything. Putting his bag down on the counter, he shook his head and insisted, "You don't really believe that. They never deserve it, Alex. You know that." After another moment, he met her eyes again. He could see that her mind was somewhere else, but he couldn't fathom where. He gently asked, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing..." Alex braced herself on the edge of the counter. "You know, Bobby, when we find him, I think I might just have to sit down and have a talk with him."

He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head saying, "Thank you, but I'm not sure it would do a bit of good."

She turned in his arms. "But I can try."

Bobby studied Alex for a long moment. He tried to gently insist, "Let me handle him, please. You've never met Ricky..."

Pulling out of his embrace, she moved to the stove. "What do you want for supper?"

She was angry, he could tell. He just didn't know how to make her understand how he felt. He was afraid that if Ricky hurt her in anyway, he would kill him with his own bare hands. "Alex..." His voice fell short, unsure what to say.

"Just let it go," she said. Her hands were shaking as she got a pan from the cabinet. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Go play with Morgan. Supper will be ready in about an hour."

He took her hands in his trying to calm her, "Alex," he tried to explain, "You don't know my brother. I do. I know what he's capable of and I don't want to give him to any opportunity to hurt you in any way."

"He can only hurt me if I let him, Bobby." She said looking up at him. "Now please...go play with our daughter. I need some time to think." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Please?"

Bobby stood, unmoving for a long moment debating whether he should continue. Risking Alex's fire, he pushed further, "He learned his violent ways from our father." Bitterly, he added, "He can be cruel. You haven't seen pictures of some of his exes."

Moving so that she was within range of him, but she refused to touch him. Alex's eyes turned cool as she moved close to Bobby and said, "You think I don't know what men are capable of? Have you forgotten what I went through with Michael?" She held her hand up to keep him from talking. "Don't answer that." She took a deep breath and went on, "Bobby, I don't want to fight with you."

Bobby's eyes darkened, he was not about to let this go. He couldn't. Ignoring her last statement, "You never..." He put his fist to his mouth to gather his thoughts before questioning her further. "What happened with Michael, Alex?"

She refused to look at him. "It's in the past. It doesn't matter. This isn't about me. It's about Ricky."

Finding her eyes, he insisted, "No, it does matter. Alex, talk to me."

"No, Bobby." She walked to the fridge and pulled out the broccoli that she was going to steam. "He's dead. That's all that matters."

Bobby reached out and grabbed her arm. Forcing her to stop and look at him, he persisted, "No. That's not all that matters. Did he do something to you?"

She pulled her arm away, "Don't you grab me." Rage filled her eyes. "I swore that I'd never let another man..."

Taking a step back, he froze. Rage filled him for a man he had never met. It ate at every inch of him and he could feel it suffocating him. He needed air. Never taking his eyes from hers, he knew he had to leave. He had to cool off. Without another word, he took off out the door.

A/N: We know Alex's husband's name is Joe, but we didn't know that at the time we wrote this. We decided we didn't want to change it though, so we kept it as Michael. Mainly because the man that Alex married in canon (joe) was a good guy. Our guy is not.


	8. New Beginnings

Chapter 8  
"New Beginnings"

When Alex turned around, Morgan was standing wide-eyed in the doorway. Alex immediately knew that she had seen or heard her father leaving. "Oh, Morgan...Baby, I'm..." She knelt in front of her daughter. "Baby..." She held the little girl's face in her hands. "It's okay. Daddy will be back. He and Mommy just had a misunderstanding. It's okay." She held her and the tears she'd been holding back fell down her cheeks.

Worried, Morgan hesitantly asked, "Well, where did he go?"

"I don't know." She said softly. "I don't know."

Pulling away, Morgan wiped at Alex's tears and replied, "You're crying Mommy. Why did Daddy make you cry?"

Alex tried to smile. "He didn't." She took her hand and led her to the table. "Climb on up there. I'll get you that cookie."

Watching her mother, Morgan took the cookie and finally asked, "Then why were you crying?"

Alex looked down her for a long moment. She was just like her father, so in tune with her feelings that it unnerved her. She bent down, "Because I don't like fighting with Daddy. I don't like it at all."

Mimicking Bobby, Morgan tilted her head slightly and asked, "Then why were you fighting?"

"It's difficult to explain, just know that Daddy and I will be fine. It's not something you need to worry about, sweetie. Eat your cookie." Alex said as she stood and walked from the room.

LOCI

Alex gave Morgan her bath. Answering her questions best as she could while she worried about if and when Bobby would be home. Reading her a story, Morgan fell asleep, and Alex couldn't bring herself to move. She needed to be close to someone. She needed Bobby, but he had left. Her silent sobs shook her body as she cried herself to sleep cradling their daughter against her.

Walking back into the house, Bobby noted how silent and still it was. Not seeing anyone, he made his way down the hall. Stopping at Morgan's door, he peeked in. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the door and watched for a moment. He couldn't see their faces well, but he knew they were both there and asleep. Not wanting to wake either of them, Bobby slipped out of the room and down the hall to change.

Alex stirred on the bed, she opened her eyes just in time to see him head down the hall. Slipping Morgan out from under her arm, she followed him. He had his back to her so she walked softly and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Bobby..." Her voice a mere whisper.

Bobby closed his eyes. He was not sure how ready he was to face her. While he was walking off his anger, he realized that he was not just mad at Michael. He was mad at himself. He had managed to scare her and in the process, hurt the one person that meant everything to him. Without turning around or moving, he quietly responded, "I'm sorry."

"I should've told you." She stepped in front of him. "Bobby..." The fear and regret in his eyes scared her. What had she done? Reaching up to touch his face, she whispered, "You didn't do anything. I should've told you."

Bobby met her eyes, almost afraid to touch her, to hurt her. He tried to explain, "I shouldn't have pushed. I never want to hurt you. I don't want to ever scare you. The idea that someone...anyone did...Alex, if he weren't dead I'm not sure I'd be responsible for what I would do to him. I don't think Ricky would, but the idea that he might..."

She stroked his cheek, "Shhh, Bobby, it's okay…it was a long time ago. I'm okay." She took his hand and pulled him to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex started to explain, "It started as a slap in the heat of an argument. He promised it wouldn't happen again. I trusted him. I gave him another chance. Then, came the punch to the gut. He had been cold and distant for months, but he knew where to hit to not leave a mark. That's when I knew it had to end. That we had to be over." Her voice went neutral and she was staring off into space. "I told him that was it. I had his bags packed and ready for him. That night, I got the call. The last words I spoke to him..."

Reaching out, he tentatively stroked her cheek. He replied, "You did what you had to. None of it was your fault. You're not responsible for what he did."

"I know that." She sighed and continued, "I never told anyone; not even my family. Do you know how hard it was to sit there and pretend to be all broken up over a man that I was glad was gone?" She moved to the window and looked out.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. He had no idea how to respond to that. He finally approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered, "You won't ever have to go through that again."

"Bobby?" She whispered as she leaned back into him.

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "Hmm?"

"Morgan saw it all."

Bobby jaw clinched slightly, new anger began to seep in. Letting her go, he walked to the bed. He put his face in his hands. This was his worst nightmare. He never wanted his child to be a witness to his anger. In a hushed tone, he asked, "God, how much did she see?"

"I am not sure. You walked out. I was crying. I did the best I could." She stood in front of him.

Looking up at her, he met her eyes. He replied, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. I shouldn't have left. God, this is my fault."

Kneeling in front of him, she put her hands on his knees. "It isn't. I should've have told you about Michael before we even started dating, Bobby. As my partner, you of all people deserved to know. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I'll make it right." Silently vowing, I have to.

Shaking his head, he insisted, "God, Alex, no. There was no reason for you to tell me until you were ready, 'til you wanted to. I just...I didn't handle any of this well. You have nothing to apologize or to make up for. I'm the one who needs to make this up to you and Morgan."

Eyeing him, she shook her head. "You don't need to make up anything to me. You came back. That's enough for me. Morgan may need some reassurance, but she'll be fine when she sees you're here."

Bobby found her eyes once again. He promised, "I'll always come back. I just had to think…and calm down."

She leaned up and kissed him, just a little kiss at first. "We can get through this. As long as we're together we'll get through anything." She kissed him deeply, placing her hand on the nape of his neck and pulling his tongue into her mouth.

Bobby was beyond grateful just to feel her in his arms, to have her there. After a moment, he pulled away and assured her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She stood and tugged at his hand. "Come on. I saved you some dinner."

Bobby smiled. He obediently followed her to the kitchen and asked, "What, uh, did you end up fixing?"

"Morgan had cookies." Alex admitted. "And milk. I just couldn't deny her...not after..."

He softly apologized again, "I am sorry, and I shouldn't have left." After a moment, he sat down and explained, "I just felt like...I had to get out. The look in your eye...that my mother had...and the anger at Michael..."

Walking over to him, she let him put his arms around her waist and his head on her stomach. "And again, I shouldn't have pushed you away; I should have explained about what happened with Michael then you would have understood why Ricky's situation got to me."

Meeting her eyes, he had a new look on his face, as if something had finally, completely clicked. He replied, "Next time I push you away, remind me of this."

Smiling down at him, "I will."

Bobby nodded. He finally asked, "If Morgan had Oreos, what did you eat?"

"I didn't eat."

With a sigh, Bobby was a little alarmed. It definitely was not good for her to skipping meals while she was pregnant. Biting his tongue to keep from saying something about it, he insisted, "Then I'm cooking. What would you like?"

"Didn't say I didn't cook...just that I didn't eat." She said with a smirk.

Arching his eyebrows, Bobby smiled, too. He ventured, "Alright. What did you cook?"

"Macaroni and Cheese." She said with a shrug. Then a grin spread across her face.

Bobby smiled too. It was a staple in the Goren household with Morgan around. He said, "I know I'm home when the meal is macaroni and cheese." Bobby's gears were turning though. Thinking of the list, he asked, "What about your iron? Did you take the vitamins, at least?"

"Took them." She made a face. "And I did eat a big lunch; oatmeal and your left over steak."

With a nod, Bobby was relieved. He commented, "Good. You seem better." Looking at the pot behind her on the stove, he deduced that it held the macaroni and cheese. His stomach rumbled a little. With a slight smile, he added, "We should dig into that cold macaroni."

LOCI

She left him in the kitchen to eat while she headed for the bathroom for a shower. After the stressful evening, Alex let the hot water wash away the tension in her body.

Bobby finished a couple more bites of macaroni, but he missed his wife and her reassuring presence. Getting up, he headed to their room. Hearing the shower running, he smiled eager to join her. Almost forgotten in the evening's events, Alex's surprise was still in his pocket. Stripping, he made sure to put the small box in his drawer. He entered the bathroom quietly. She had her back to the door, and he was sure she didn't even realize he was in there. Stepping into the shower, he kissed the nape of her neck and commented, "I missed you."

"I wondered how long that mac and cheese would hold your attention next to me...naked and wet..." She teased, her hand snaking around his neck to hold his mouth close to her ear.

Bobby smirked. Nipping at her ear, he replied, "I can't think of anything...more appealing than you naked and wet."

Taking one of his hands, she moved it down to touch her. Feeling him caressing her, her knees weakened, and she tightened her hold around his neck. Her breathing shallowed as her legs began to shake. "Oh god..."

Bobby continued his ministrations as he gently sucked on her neck. He was supporting her weight loving that he could effect her so completely.

"Bed...take me to bed..." Her eyes closed letting the sensations of the water and Bobby bring her close to climax.

Reluctantly letting go of her, he shut the water off. Taking her hand, he led her to the bed, never breaking eye contact. Getting her onto the bed, he positioned himself on top of her and kissed her hungrily. Her arms went around him, raking down his back.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Morgan's frightened cries brought them both to their feet. Searching for any item of clothing within reach, she pulled a shirt over her head as she made her way to her daughter.

Seeing her daughter's tear-stained face, she sat on the edge of the bed. "What's the matter, baby?" She hugged her. "It's okay. It's okay. Mommy's here."

"Daddy? Where's my Daddy?" She screamed.

Having thrown his clothes that he had left by the bathroom back on, Bobby appeared at the door. Walking further in, he assured her, "I'm right here, Morgan. Everything is fine."

Morgan went from her mother's neck into her father's waiting arms, crying, "You didn't come back in the dream."

Bobby held his daughter close. Feeling guilt, he looked at Alex. Rubbing Morgan's back, he promised, "Oh, Morgan, it's okay. I did come back, see? I could never stay away. I'll always come back."

Alex wrapped her arms around them both. "Morgan, baby, we had a disagreement. That doesn't mean we don't love each other." Looking up at Bobby, she said softly, "I think it would be okay if you slept in our bed with us, Morgan. Don't you think so, Daddy?"

With a nod, Bobby instantly agreed, "I do." Meeting Morgan's eyes, he asked, "You want to sleep in the bed with us tonight?"

Morgan eagerly nodded and agreed, "Please."

As Bobby picked Morgan up to carry her into their room, he mouthed a thank you to Alex.

After they'd all settled into the bed together, Alex looked over at Bobby and smiled, silently asking permission to tell her about the baby. Bobby smiled and gave her a quick nod. He was hoping it would ease Morgan's fears.

"Morgan, we have a special surprise for you." Alex began.

"A surprise...for me?" Morgan said looking from one of her parents to the other.

Alex nodded. "You're going to be a big sister. I'm going to have a baby."

Morgan looked at Alex, wide eyed. Excited, she squealed, "I'm going to have a brother or sister?"

Bobby nodded. Kissing her forehead, he replied, "Yes, Baby, you are."

Morgan looked at her father, with curiosity. She asked, "Is that why you got Mommy a present?"

Bobby smiled. With a nod, he agreed, "One of the reasons."

Alex had completely forgotten about his surprise. "And what are the other reasons?"

Smiling, Bobby answered, "Because I love you."

Trying to hide her excitement, she whispered, "Well, when do I get it?"

Bobby smirked and replied, "Now, if you want it."

Morgan chimed in before Alex could, "She wants it, Daddy!"

Alex tickled Morgan's sides. Looking up at Bobby, she smiled. "You know I want it."

Bobby smiled as he slid out of bed and pulled out the box.

Morgan announced to her mother, "You'll like it, Mommy. It's very pertty."

Climbing back in bed, as he handed Alex the box, Bobby said, "It's just something I saw when I was out a few days ago. I, uh, picked it up today."

Taking the box, her fingers shook a little as she opened the lid. Tears streamed down her face as she fingered the tiny pendant with the Topaz and Sapphire stones. "Bobby..." She looked up at him. "This is...put it on me?"

Bobby nodded and replied, "Of course." Smiling, he took the necklace from her and easily worked the clasp and put it on her, but he let his fingers linger for just a few extra seconds, enjoying the feel of her skin.

Her eyes closed and her skin tingled where he touched her. She sighed. "It's beautiful, thank you so much."

Bobby watched as she turned around to face him again. Smiling, he assured her, "Anything for you."

Morgan, excited, piped up, "It's pretty on you, Mommy. See, I told you it would be."

Bobby smiled softly and agreed, "She's right. It's perfect on you."

Rolling her eyes, she blushed. "Stop it."

Morgan giggled then yawned. "That's it, little lady. Time for sleep," Alex said as she pulled the covers up over her and Morgan.

Bobby snuggled down with them. Feeling his daughter, safe and sleeping between his wife and him, Bobby finally drifted off, content.

LOCI

Mike looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Something was going on with her, but she hadn't said anything to him, but she hadn't really been connecting during their love-making, and he knew it. He didn't want to know it, he wanted it to be his imagination so he stayed silent and hoped his attentiveness would be enough for her to open up to him. "Carolyn, babe, you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Carolyn knew it was now or never. Turning on her side to face him, she watched him for a moment before finding the courage to speak. "We...need to talk."

He narrowed his eyes. This couldn't be good. He turned on his side and faced her. "About?"

Meeting his eyes, she wanted to see every bit of his reaction. She ventured, "Us. I want to talk about us."

He placed his hand on her hip and met her eyes. "What about us? We're getting along just fine."

Carolyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, he would think that. She just came out with it. "I want more than sex, Mike. This isn't enough."

He leaned forward and nibbled her collarbone playfully. "But the sex is good." He leaned back and met her eyes again; he realized that wasn't the right thing to say. Sitting up, he put up his hand. "Okay. Okay. I'll get serious." He took a deep breath. "It's more than sex, Carolyn...or don't you see that?"

Sitting up, she was relieved to hear that he at least sounded like he wanted it to be more. Shaking her head, she confessed, "No, I don't, Mike. I don't see it. I...want to believe that you feel something, but this…" gesturing to them in the bed, "… is all there has really been to..us."

He scratched his head. "Carolyn, I haven't been messing around on you. Is that what you are accusing me of?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. She tried to explain, "No, I'm not accusing you of anything. That's not... No. I know there isn't anyone else. I just... I want to go out. I want to go dinner with you, be with you in more than just the bedroom. I want this to mean more and really connect with you, Mike."

Understanding what she meant, he scratched his head. "Why didn't you say that before?" He touched her cheek. "I thought this was all you wanted." He smiled. "I guess...I just...I'd like that." He cleared his throat. "I'd like to go out...dinner, movies, dancing...anything you want."

Relieved, Carolyn relaxed. With a small smile, she admitted, "I'm sorry. I...should have... I just...know your reputation, Mike, and I didn't know how you'd react."

He kissed her quickly. "Baby, in case you haven't noticed...my reputation went right out the window when I started taking you to bed." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. She nodded mutely. After a moment, she found her voice, "I know, but you don't earn a reputation like yours without reason. I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't want you to...hear the word relationship and go running for the hills on me." She opened her eyes and met his eyes. She knew it was terrible. It was insulting, but she couldn't help it. She had heard way too many stories; it was why she turned him down the first half a dozen nights he tried to take her home with him.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "This is what kept you from enjoying yourself...during..." He met her eyes.

Carolyn sighed and admitted, "I knew I had to do it tonight and I was nervous."

He shook his head. "Next time, just talk to me. I don't bite...much." He tweaked her nose.

Carolyn laughed. Leaning forward, she kissed him this time. She replied, "I'll try to remember that next time."

He lay back against the pillows. "You hungry?"

Carolyn shook her head no. Still sitting up, she answered, "No, I...ate before I came over like I always do." She hesitated a moment before continuing, "But if you're hungry...I can go with you."

He sighed. "I can find something in the fridge..." He met her eyes. "We could...go get a drink...or something?"

Carolyn smiled again and nodded. "I'd...like that."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her lips hard. Letting her back up, he said softly, "Get dressed."

Carolyn was grinning as she got ready and asked, "Did you have a specific place in mind?"

"Pete's?" he asked as he stood to pull up his jeans.

Smoothing down her shirt, Carolyn turned to face him. "Pete's is good. It's close."

"Damn shame Bobby and Alex don't live closer. We could shoot some pool." Mike was tying his laces.

Carolyn nodded. Slipping into her shoes, she agreed, "It is. Where do you and Bobby usually go when you go shoot pool?"

"Corner Billiards, you know down on 21st." Mike stood and stretched. "I like playing Bobby, but Alex hustles me every time."

Carolyn laughed. "Doesn't surprise me. She enjoys taking advantage of people underestimate her."

He pulled a t-shirt over his head and walked around to where she stood fastening her bra. He kissed her shoulder. "Let me." Snapping it, he kissed her shoulder again and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. "Wear the red shirt...makes you look sexy."

He pulled his shirt over his head and turned to face her. She was wearing the red top he loved seeing her in. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head. "Nope. Changed my mind, wear something less sexy. We go out like that and I'll be fighting the guys off with a stick."

Carolyn rolled her eyes. Walking over to him, she put her arms around his neck and assured him, "And I won't be noticing any of them. I'll just be paying attention to you."

He smiled as he dipped her backwards and kissed her neck. "Good answer."

Carolyn laughed. Pulling away, she took his hand. "Come on. Let's get you some food and then get going."

He held tight to her hand as they made their way into his kitchen. "Your place is always better stocked than mine." He rummaged through the fridge. Grimacing, he righted himself. "I think I'll just stop somewhere for a burger."

Carolyn shook her head. With a laugh, she commented, "No wonder you didn't eat before. One of these days I'm going to drag you to a grocery store and make you get some food for this place."

"That'll be the day..." he said under his breath. He began to wonder if maybe he promised her too much, too soon.

Carolyn smirked. Grabbing his arm, she teased, "We'll see."

He pulled her out the front door. "Why didn't we just go to your place tonight anyway?" He wrapped his arm around her waist. He was already second-guessing himself about how much of himself he was willing to give her. His heart was telling him that he was long gone and his head was saying he still had a long way to go.

With a huge smile, Carolyn was letting herself hope and believe they might be moving forward. "If that's where you want to go, Mike. We can still end up there, if you like..."

He placed a kiss to the side of her head and whispered, "Your bed is softer than mine."

With a nod, she agreed, "Much softer." She smirked at him.

He cocked his head. "What's with the smirk?"

She laughed. Waving it off, she assured him, "Nothing. Just thinking about the last time we were in my bed." The last week or so they had been spending more time at his place than hers.

"Your neighbors banged on the wall and told us to keep it down," he said with a grin that spread ear to ear. "I still don't know what go into you that night. The lace...the cuffs..." He cleared his throat and shook the mental image from his head.

Carolyn blushed slightly again. Shaking her head, she admitted, "I think it was the cuffs."

He punched the elevator button and smirked at her. "Yeah, the cuffs..." He quietly added, "It was the lace for me."

Carolyn suppressed a laugh. "We'll have to play with both again sometime."

When the doors opened, he asked, "Promise?"

Carolyn kissed him again. "Promise." She stepped into the elevator with him.

LOCI

When Mike returned from the bathroom, a guy was on his stool talking to Carolyn. He politely tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy. That's my stool and my girl."

Suppressing a laugh, Carolyn also couldn't help but smile in pleasure at the idea that Mike was being protective. She put her hand on Mike's arm. "Mike, calm down. He was just saying hi. This is Richard. We were in the academy together."

Backing off, Richard replied, "Yeah. I didn't mean anything by it." He gave a wave to Carolyn and said, "I'll see you around, Barek." With that, he was gone.

Just looking at him with amusement, she replied, "I like this possessive side of you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You must have found him amusing, you were laughing."

Meeting his eyes, she reached out and touched his tightened jaw. She lowered her voice. "Mike, I wouldn't have forced the conversation tonight if I was thinking about anyone else but you. I want to be with you. I don't care about him. He's a colleague, well, ex-colleague, seeing as I don't work there anymore."

He met her eyes and his expression softened. "Yeah...guess you're right." He laid his hand on her knee. Squeezing her knee gently, he whispered, "I just...thanks."

Leaning forward, he gave her a quick kiss. "Come on. Have another beer."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Detective?" He said as he waved his empty bottle at the bartender.

Carolyn snickered. "You've had two in the past hour. I've seen you drink. You hold your liquor a little better than that, I think."

"It was only a suggestion..." He teased as his hand went further up her leg.

Carolyn felt it. Taking another sip of her martini, she looked down at his hand and playfully warned. "You keep doing that and I'm going to do something that might get us thrown outta here."

He kept moving it up. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Carolyn put her drink down. She forced her breathing to stay even. "You don't want me to jump you in the middle of a bar, Mike." Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she met his eyes. The fact that Mike couldn't tell if she was serious or not, amused her greatly.

Mike let his hand linger on her inner thigh before sighing and letting it fall from her. "Well as much as I might enjoy that, I like this place. I would really like to be able to come back." He met her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but a song that someone played on the jukebox got his attention. He stood. "How 'bout we dance instead."

With a nod, she smiled. Putting her hand in his, he led her to the dance floor. Putting her arms around his neck, she moved closer to him. Meeting his eyes, she whispered, "This is nice, Mike."

"We should've done this months ago," he murmured against her ear. "Then you wouldn't have had doubts about us."

Playing with the hair at the base of his neck, she assured him, "It's okay. I didn't say anything either. I should have."

He held her tighter and danced her around in a slow circle. "Did I mention before how good you smell?"

Carolyn grinned. Resting her head on his shoulder, she replied, "Yes, you have. Have I told you how good you smell? Because you...always smell amazing."

"Soap and aftershave." He smirked as he pressed kisses along her jaw line.

Carolyn closed her eyes. Completely relaxed against him, she whispered, "Well, it works for you."

"Let's get out of here...go to your place..." He pressed a kiss to her ear.

With a nod, Carolyn pulled away. Matching smiles lit their faces as they left the bar. Getting back to her place, she headed towards her bedroom. "Go ahead and find something in the fridge, if you want. I'm going to change."

He followed her and flopped across her bed. "I'd rather watch you change."

Carolyn smirked. With her back to him, she pulled out some pajamas. She enjoyed how at ease with each other they could be. It was nice. Turning to face him, she put the negligee on the bed. "Can you reach over and turn the alarm on. Deakins will kill us if we're late." Giving him a show, she slowly pulled her top off and then slipped off her pants taking her time to let him enjoy the view. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and pulled it off. Sliding the negligee over her head, she smiled at him.

He turned on the alarm without taking his eyes off her. "Lace," he commented softly. He reached out and fingered the satin and lace. "And red...is definitely your color."

Carolyn grinned. Getting on the bed, she moved closer to him. Leaning down, she kissed him. It's...almost one, Mike. We need to sleep."

He mock pouted. "You mean I don't get to..." He smiled at her. Standing up, he stripped down to his boxers. He slid under the covers and patted his chest. "Come here, baby."

Getting under the covers with him, she snuggled up against him. With a contented sigh, she relaxed. Something about this seemed so right to her. "Thank you for tonight, Mike."

He kissed her head. "What are you plans for Saturday night?"

With a shrug, she admitted, "I don't really have any."

"You do now. Be ready at six thirty on the dot. I'm gonna take you on a night you'll never forget." He ran his hands down her back and up under the silk. He slowly stroked the base of her spine.

A small shiver went up Carolyn's spine. She assured him, "I'll look forward to it then." She was beaming now. She was truly happy.

"Night, baby." He settled his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Carolyn smiled and nestled into his arms further. Closing her eyes, she easily went to sleep. She always slept well with him next to her.


	9. Dead Ends

Chapter 9

"Dead Ends"

Morgan ambled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Seeing Bobby standing at the stove, she wrapped her arms around his leg. "So happy you didn't leave, Daddy."

Bobby grimaced slightly. With a sigh, he bent down and picked her up. Sitting her down on the counter, he met her eyes and tried to assure her again, "I'll always come back, Morgan. I promise you that. I could never leave you or Mommy."

"You made her cry." Morgan said putting her hands on her hips.

Bobby took a deep breath. With a nod, he explained, "I know, baby, and I didn't mean to. I never want to do it again." After a moment, he added, "It's something that happens sometimes when grown-ups fight."

Tilting her head, she thought a moment. Wrinkling her nose, she whispered, "Mommy let me eat Oreos for supper."

Smiling, Bobby replied, "Mommy told me. I don't think she's going to let you do that again, though."

"My new baby...is it a boy or a girl?" Morgan played with Bobby's wristwatch.

Bobby smiled. Taking his watch off, he handed it to her to play with. He tried to explain, "We don't know yet. It takes awhile for the baby to be ready to be born. We won't be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl for awhile still."

"Did the baby make you fight with Mommy?" She slipped his wristwatch on her arm and it slipped off, clattering to the floor.

Picking up his watch, he handed it back to Morgan. He wasn't worried about it. It was made to endure worse than a three year old. Meeting her eyes, he assured her, "No, Sweetheart. It wasn't about the baby."

"Well..." She said looking up at him.

Bobby smirked. He tried to explain, "It was complicated, Morgan. It wasn't just one thing."

"Was Mommy a bad girl?" She whispered. "Maybe she needs to sit in time-out."

Bobby shook his head and replied, "No, Mommy wasn't a bad girl. Your mother is a very brave girl."

"She gets the bad guys." Morgan said with a big grin. "I wanna be brave when I grow up. I wanna be a police occifer when I get big."

Bobby smiled and replied, "You can be anything you want to be, Morgan."

"Daddy, where'd you go? You were gone a long time." Morgan's eyes filled with tears.

Bobby took another deep breath. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead and explained, "I took a long walk to the park and back."

"But why'd you go?" Her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him.

Bobby rubbed her back and replied, "Because I was very upset. I needed to think and clear my head, Sweetie. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." She looked up at him. "Did you miss us?"

Bobby pulled away from her. Wiping the lone tear away with his thumb, he assured her, "I always miss you two when I'm not with you."

"Three," Morgan corrected with a crooked grin.

"Hey...there you two are." Alex said as she came into the kitchen.

Bobby smiled as he looked from Morgan to Alex. Seeing the necklace on her, he smiled a little more. Unable to resist, he walked over to where Alex was. Playing with the necklace, he leaned forward and kissed her. Pulling away, he asked, "I made some toast, if you want."

"I hope you made more than toast. I'm starving." She kissed him again and moved around him to help Morgan down. "We gotta get you dressed. Aunt Meg will be here to pick you up in a few minutes." Watching her skip out of the room, Alex smiled and turned to him. "Everything okay?"

Bobby shook his head. Brushing it off, he admitted, "Morgan had some questions. Alex, last night..."

Looking into his eyes, she whispered, "Last night is over and done, Bobby."

With a sigh, Bobby nodded. He was still feeling guilty, but he appreciated the sentiment as he whispered, "Okay."

"Besides, you know what?" She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Smiling down at her, he asked, "What?"

"Making up would have been fun." She winked at him. "Guess we'll have to try again tonight."

Bobby smirked. He agreed, "Yeah, we will." He then added, "You need to...we're going to be late if you don't get Morgan dressed soon. I'll, uh, have breakfast ready in a minute."

"Fine...fine...fine." She pretended to pout. "I'll get her ready."

Bobby watched, amused, as Alex left the room. With a sigh, he turned back to the stove and breakfast.

LOCI

Alex was in front of her computer screen when he returned with lunch. He'd gotten her a grilled chicken sandwich which she happily started to bite into as he unwrapped his hot dog. She wrinkled her nose. "Must you eat that by me?"

Confused, he looked from his hotdog to Alex and back again. Then the problem with the hotdog clicked in his brain. He pointed to his desk and offered, "I'll, uh, eat it over there."

Before Alex could reply, she put her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Deakins poked his head out. "Bobby, is she okay?"

Focusing on Deakins, instead of the guilty feeling creeping over him, he moved to his desk and assured Deakins, "Yeah. She's, uh, fine. She'll be fine."

"Hey, are you two getting any closer to closing that Richards case?" He walked over to Bobby's desk.

Pulling out the file, he admitted, "We're still waiting for some lab results. It should, uh, clear up the witness inconsistencies."

"Keep me posted." He looked at her with concern as she returned to her desk. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex assured him. She waved the folder in her hand. "Got this on my way back." She handed it to Bobby. "Looks like you were right."

Bobby took the folder from her. Looking over it, he nodded and replied, "We need to talk to Fisk's sister, Denise, again."

Looking over at him, she said softly, "But first I want to finish my lunch."

Deakins smiled and walked away.

Smiling sheepishly, Bobby replied, "Yeah. I'm sorry about the hotdog."

"It's just part of being pregnant." She said distractedly, as she scanned her computer screen.

Bobby sighed and let it go. Watching her, he knew she was looking up anything to connect Ricky to any past abuse cases in the state of New York. He was beginning to wonder why he was even bothering to look for Ricky. But all it took were some of the few good memories of his childhood, mostly with Ricky, to remind himself. He just couldn't bring himself to give up on his brother or walk away. Aside from Alex, Morgan, the baby on the way, and his mother, Ricky was all the family he had left. He finally asked, "Anything?"

"Maybe. Do you know anybody named Claira Dunley?" Alex stepped over to the printer.

With a shrug, he answered, "Uh, no, but with Ricky...who knows. Why?"

"Battery charges were filed on a Richard Goren two weeks ago. He hasn't been arrested." Alex handed him the report.

Bobby's eyes grew dark as he stared at the report. He put it down and rhetorically asked, "Why the hell do I bother?" Taking a deep breath, he added, "Still doesn't explain where he's been for the last few months."

"Bobby, it's a start." Alex tried to reassure him. Leaning across her desk, she met his eyes. "Right?"

With a sigh, he agreed, "Yeah."

Alex frowned. Knowing there wasn't anything she could really do to reassure him, she went back to looking for Ricky.

He knew that they both couldn't trek off to Albany, and he knew she wasn't going to like it, but it had to be suggested, "I, uh, should go up there and talk to her. See if she has any idea where he went." Meeting her eyes, he added, "He was in the state when I started looking."

She didn't hide her disappointment. She knew he was trying to keep her as far away from Ricky as he could. "Bobby..."

Bobby quickly tried to explain, "We both can't take off for a whole day, Eames. Deakins won't let us do that."

"Fine. I'll interview Denise again." She said relenting, not wanting to fight anymore.

Bobby sighed again. He hated it when she was so dismissive. He hated it when she was irritated with him, and he was having a hard time trying to make her understand that this wasn't about protecting her this time, it was practicality. He started to speak again. "Eames..."

"Look, Bobby...It's okay. Really. I just want you to know that I can help when you need me. All you've got to do is ask." She met his eyes. "Really."

With a nod, he assured her, "I know. And it means a lot to me."

"You going to go now?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Bobby nodded. He admitted, "I was thinking about it. Are you going to go see Denise now?"

"Yeah." She wrapped the remainder of her sandwich and stood. Grabbing her jacket, she looked over at him. "Walk me out?"

Grabbing his things, he stood too. Walking with her, he replied, "We can...compare notes tonight."

Walking ahead of him, she hoped he couldn't see just how exhausted she was feeling. Putting on a brave front she said, "Yeah, tonight. We promised Morgan we'd take her to the park."

Bobby nodded. He assured her, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll, uh, try to meet you there." He scrutinized her as they got into the elevator. He was suspicious of how suddenly she seemed to be feeling better. He suspected she wasn't back to normal, but he wasn't sure how to bring up the subject or if he even should. He finally gave in to his impulse, "How are you really feeling?"

She frowned. "Don't analyze me, Bobby. I'm not the criminal. I'm okay. Not 100 percent, but I'll manage. I won't do anything to hurt the baby. You know me better than that."

Bobby looked at the door again. He tried to assure her, "I know you won't put you or the baby at risk, Alex. I never thought you would. I'm just worried about you."

She moved closer to him and allowed him to rest his hand on her hip. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It must be hormones." She smirked. She went on, "I know you worry, babe. And that's okay."

Bobby nodded a little. He replied, "Good, because that's never going to change. I'm always going to worry about you."

The door slid open, and they stepped out in to the lobby. As they stepped onto the street, she looked over at him. "And don't think you're getting in that car and driving away without kissing me." She said low enough for only him to hear.

Bobby smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. He told her, "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Just be careful." She said as they parted ways and went their separate ways. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed his number. When he picked up, she said softly, "I love you."

Smiling even more, he unlocked the car and replied, "I love you, too."

LOCI

Bobby was exhausted and emotionally empty when he arrived at the park. He needed to see his girls more than anything. Walking towards Alex's usual bench, he caught her eye. Giving her a small smile, he leaned down and kissed her before greeting her, "Hey."

Alex glanced from him to Morgan. "Hey. We brought a picnic supper." She took his hand and pulled him down beside her. Leaning into him, she sighed. "How'd it go?"

Watching Morgan, his voice was even as he replied, "Why do I care, Alex? Why am I bothering to find a man who would do the things that Ricky's done?"

"Because he's family and you're a man that forgives no matter how much he's been hurt." Alex couldn't look at him as tears came to her eyes. Thinking of everything that Bobby had faced in his life, she buried her head in his chest. "You deserve so much more than what the world has given you."

He played with her hair, again. He loved the way it felt. Continuing to watch Morgan, who had apparently not noticed him yet, he replied, "I'm not sure about that sometimes. Don't we all usually get what we ultimately deserve?"

Alex sighed into his chest. "What is it that you think you deserve?" Pulling back, she went on. "Tell me, Bobby...what do you deserve?"

Meeting her eyes, he admitted, "I don't know, Alex. All I know is that I'm afraid I don't deserve you, Morgan, or this baby."

"How can you say that to me?" She let the tears spill down her cheeks. "After everything we've been through..."

Before Bobby had a chance to answer her, Morgan popped her head up behind the bench and yelled, "BOO!" She looked from Alex to Bobby and put her hands on her hips, "Daddy, you said you weren't gonna make her cry no more."

Bobby closed his eyes. He pulled Morgan onto his lap and tried to make her understand, "I know I did and I didn't mean to now." Meeting Alex's eyes, he reached out for her, wiped away one of her tears, and replied, "I'm sorry. It's not you, Alex. I just...It hasn't been an easy day."

She wiped the tears away hastily and tried to lighten the mood. "Why don't we dig into that supper we brought?" She picked up the basket and blanket at her feet.

Bobby nodded and let the squirming Morgan off his lap. Joining them on the blanket, he asked, "How did it go with, Denise?"

Alex shook her head and sighed. "I was asked to leave. I guess I took a little frustration out...on her, and wasn't getting anywhere." Alex began opening the containers of chicken salad while Morgan got the bread.

Bobby nodded. "She's his sister, so that's not surprising. It means she does probably know where he is. We could see if we can get LUDs and see who's calling her..." He really wanted to find Jeremy.

Alex nodded. "Done. They should be on our desks by morning."

Bobby smiled. He should have known Alex had it covered. "I guess I know how we'll be spending most of our morning." He took a sandwich from Morgan.

"I hope you like it, Daddy." Morgan said as she licked her fingers. "Me and Mommy maked it ourselves."

Alex smiled over her head. "She helped stir it up."

Bobby nodded. "Then I'm sure it's excellent." Taking a bite, he let out a loud, "HMMMMM" Looking at Morgan, he replied, "You did a very good job."

Morgan smiled and handed her mother a sandwich too, saying, "Here you go, Mommy."

They enjoyed a quiet meal together. As Alex started cleaning up, Morgan ran off to play again. "Bobby, the LUDs won't take that long...What's the next step?"

Bobby thought it over a moment, "Depends on what we find. If we get a new or interesting number, we can track it down. If we don't...we're back to square one."

Her mind wasn't really on the Fisk case at the moment, Ricky was. Just how much of their lives was he going to consume? And how many times would they have to split up with her following leads on active cases and Bobby going after his brother alone. As she threw away their garbage, she mumbled, "Square one...".

Attuned to her mood, he could tell something was eating at her. He finally ventured, "This thing with Ricky is getting to you..."

"It's not," she tried to cover it up.

Bobby refused to let it go. He insisted, "Yes, it is. I can see it. You all but admitted it. This is why I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to have to deal with it."

"Keeping it from me wasn't working either." She laid her hand on his arm. "I'm just...tired."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he sighed. With a nod, he replied, "I know. I'm sorry. I hate what this thing with Ricky is doing to us."

"I refuse to give it any power over us." Alex could feel his lips resting against her forehead.

With a nod, he agreed, "Me too. We should...head home."

LOCI

"Bobby, can you come here a minute?" Alex called from the bathroom. She was giving Morgan her bath. Turning to Morgan who was giggling, she whispered, "Shhh! I'm going to surprise him."

Walking to the bathroom, he asked, "Do you need something?"

Alex was smiling when he walked in. "I need your help." She was kneeling by the tub with her hand behind her back.

Arching his eyebrows, Bobby walked further in and replied, "What do you need?"

It took all she had to keep from laughing. "Ready Morgan?" Alex asked and they both aimed water guns at him and squirted him.

"I got you, Daddy!" Morgan squealed.

Stunned, Bobby started laughing. Wet, he eyed Alex with a hint of amusement. Semi-sarcastically, he replied, "Thank you."

With a wink, she replied, "You looked like you needed a distraction. You're thinking too hard. Come and play with us."

Morgan squealed again and disappeared under the water and bubbles.

Bobby smirked. Getting down on the floor with Alex, he playfully warned, "You realize I will be getting you back for this."

"I think I can handle you." She took bubbles from the tub and rubbed them on his nose.

Morgan's head emerged from the water with bubbles all over it. "Look at me...I'm a fish."

Bobby smiled. Taking a dollop of bubbles from Morgan's head, he placed them on Alex's head. Turning to Morgan, he announced, "Now your mother is a fish, too."

"I can't believe you just did that." Alex splashed Morgan and Bobby.

Bobby smiled as he continued to get soaked. Feeling some of the ugliness from the day slip away, he knew that this was the only place he could ever feel peace; home with Alex and their children. He joined in on the splashing.

After a few minutes, Alex stopped laughing. With a smile on her face, Alex teased, "Okay, now who is going to clean up this mess?"

Morgan piped up, "I didn't do it."

Bobby shrugged and suggested, "Don't worry about cleaning up. I'll get it."

"We ambushed you." Alex nudged him and wiped bubbles from his cheek. "I'll clean it up after I get her ready for bed." Looking at Morgan, "Okay, my lil' fish, time to get out of the tub."

"But Mommy...I'm swimming." Morgan protested.

"Morgan Ava Goren..." Alex gave her a serious face and broke into another fit of laughter as Morgan gave her a funny fish face.

Bobby laughed as Alex fished Morgan out of the water. As they disappeared down the hall, he ignored Alex's comment. He proceeded to clean up the water-soaked bathroom.

Returning a few minutes later, Alex watched him for a few seconds before speaking. "I can get that." She reached for the towel in his hand, the wear and tear of the day clearly etched on her face.

Bobby turned to face her, "No, it's okay. You're exhausted. Go ahead and lay down. I really do have this."

Laying her hand on his cheek, she whispered, "Thank you."

Giving her a half smile, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Pulling away, he assured her, "I'm almost done. I'll be there in a minute."

"Not going to work half the night?" She teased as she walked out the door.

Smiling fully, he went back to work. It took another ten minutes to get it completely clean again. Getting up, he quietly made his way to the bedroom. Noticing her closed eyes, he silently changed clothes and slipped into bed with her.

LOCI

Alex woke with a start, early in the morning. She left a still-sleeping Bobby in bed as she made her way to the kitchen. Turing on the coffee pot out of habit, she sat down at the kitchen table. She grabbed her library book off the counter and started reading, distracting her mind from the visions that woke her.

Missing Alex's presence next to him, Bobby woke to the smell of brewing coffee. Walking into the kitchen, he teased, "Making me coffee?"

She mumbled something incoherent and kept reading her book.

Eyeing her carefully, he realized something was wrong. Pleasure reading first thing in the morning meant she couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her. Walking around the table to face her, he replied, "Alex." When she looked up, he continued, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." She marked her place in her book and sat it down.

Bobby closed his eyes. Concerned, he wanted to ask about her dream so he could comfort her, but after her reactions of the last couple of days, he was unsure of how to approach her. All he needed was to have Morgan walk in to see her mother crying again. He decided to tread lightly, "Anything you want to talk about?"


	10. Trails to Nowhere

Chapter 10

"Trails To Nowhere"

"I wanted to sleep in today. It's Saturday." Alex said as she sat back and sighed. "It's been a long time since I've had a nightmare."

Their seeming role reversal had Bobby concerned. That much was obvious. He hated seeing her in pain. Placing his hand in hers, he ventured, "Yeah, I wanted you to sleep in today too. You could use it. Alex, what was the nightmare about? Because you're right, I don't think you've had a nightmare once since we've been together."

"If I came back to bed, would you hold me?" Alex whispered.

Almost startled, Bobby nodded mutely. Finding her eyes again, he promised her, "Of course." He stood up and lead her down the hall to their room.

Alex climbed back under the covers. "I don't know why I'm letting it bother me. It wasn't real." She shuddered when she remembered that in her dream Ricky had gotten Bobby killed. She could still see the hole in his chest and the crimson blood, as he lay silent on the floor.

Holding her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. He assured her, "It felt real. That was enough. What happened in the dream, Alex?"

"He got you killed." She tried hard not to show how scared it had made her as she closed her eyes and let him hold her tighter.

Bobby closed his eyes. This was his worst fear, the last thing he wanted. He finally whispered, "Ricky?"

She nodded unable to speak. Placing his hand under her chin, he guided it up to his eyes. He promised, "That is not going to happen. I promise."

"You can't make me that kind of promise, Bobby. It isn't fair." She closed her eyes for a second. Seeing him again, her eyes opened and locked onto Bobby's alert eyes. "Make it go away." She stroked his cheek. "Make me forget..." She whispered.

Without any hesitation, Bobby claimed her mouth. The only thing he wanted, the only thing he needed was to make things right for her.

Pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, her hands kneaded his flesh hungrily as her mouth found his again.

Their lovemaking was slow and long. She felt herself growing closer as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust. Whimpering softly as she released, she urged him to do the same with soft words in his ear. "That's it, baby..."

Seconds later, Bobby released inside of her. Panting, he replied, "I love you."

"I love you too..." She whispered as her tongue parted his lips and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke, she whispered, "Thank you, Bobby."

Never breaking eye contact, he replied, "I have you, Morgan, and the baby. Please don't worry about Ricky. I wouldn't ever let it go that far." Finally looking away, he admitted, "This is why I was afraid to tell you. I don't want this for you. I never want to add to your fears or worries. I don't want you having nightmares. I have enough for us both."

"You need me." Alex whispered. "Look at what keeping all that inside does to you...does to us...God, Bobby...if you hidden this from me...I don't think I could have forgiven you for that. It would mean you don't trust me..." She held his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

With a nod, Bobby conceded, "I need you more than you know. You hold my very existence in your hands. That's how much I trust you. I rely on you to make sure I stay on the right side of that line I'm constantly skirting. I could never keep anything from you for too long."

"And I know that no matter how far away you get you always know when it's time to give it up and let me in." Alex whispered.

Bobby smiled. He agreed, "Usually. There was a time when I didn't."

"And where did that get you?" She looked at him. "Got you drunk and calling me at three a.m. to drag your ass home with me to sleep on my couch."

Running his fingers down her arm, he confessed, "The only good thing to come out of those nights was you. Even then and in that state, I called you. I was always amazed when you came, but I reached out to you. I always have. I always will. I didn't realize why then. I didn't realize how much easier I could make things on myself if I would just talk to you from the beginning. You're the one thing that was missing in my life. Sometimes, I don't understand what you see in me, but I'll never stop being grateful that you see it."

Alex laid her head on his chest and sighed. "As long as you know that we love you..." She paused. "And need you."

Bobby smiled slightly. He did know that, and he'd always be amazed and grateful for it. He'd never had love like this, real love, as a child. Lying there, he mused that maybe that was why he had such a hard time believing he deserved his family, that he deserved to be happy. He finally assured her, "I do know that..." He trailed off when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"I think somebody is awake." Alex whispered. She reached down, pulled Bobby's boxers from the floor and handed them to him. She pulled on his t-shirt.

Quickly throwing on his clothes, he added, "This makes twice in two days. I think we need to start locking the door."

Morgan poked her head around the corner, checking to see if they were awake. Seeing them, she smiled and barreled into the room greeting, "Morning."

Alex smiled as Morgan clamored on the bed and in between them. "Morning. Did you sleep good?" Alex asked as she tucked the covers around her.

With a confident nod, Morgan informed them, "I didn't have a single bad dream. But I'm hungry."

Bobby was relieved that she seemed mostly over seeing their fight. He asked, "What would you like?"

Morgan instantly answered, "Pancakes?"

"I think Daddy can make that." Alex teased.

Bobby arched his eyebrows at Alex. Picking up Morgan, he replied, "Alright. Let's go make pancakes."

Alex grabbed his hand. "And I'm going back to sleep."

Bobby smiled. Kissing her, he promised, "We'll save you a few."

He then turned around and headed down the hall with Morgan. Everyone seemed calm and happy. Bobby planned to make the rest of the day as stressfree and carefree as he could. There was no way he was going to do any work that would disrupt their day.

LOCI

Deakins dropped a file on Bobby's desk with a thud. "That's all they managed to pull up, Bobby. I hope this helps."

Alex looked up and anxiously leaned across the desk, waiting for Bobby to pick it up.

Alex had finally insisted they tell Deakins, and he had insisted on helping. Now, staring at the file, Bobby was grateful. With a sigh, he looked up at Deakins and replied, "Thank you." One of Deakins old friends had transferred to Cleveland, Ohio. . Ricky's latest brush with the law was two weeks old, a DUI in Cleveland. How had he missed this? Looking it over, the address popped at him. He almost had hope he was still there. Handing the file to Alex, he muttered, "No women this time."

"Well, that's a start." She said looking over the file. With a sudden need for sugar, she stood. "I'm just going to the vending machine...anybody want anything?"

With a shake of his head, Bobby took the file again. Staring at it, he almost jumped when Deakins spoke from behind him, "If you want to go check it out...you have the time."

Bobby shook his head then and replied, "I have a feeling he's already taken off."

"If there is anything I can do, Bobby, please don't hesitate to ask." Deakins said as he picked up his coffee mug and headed back to his office.

Alex placed her can of Coca-Cola on the desk and tore into her bag of Skittles with her teeth. "What was he saying?" She asked as she sat back down, popping candy into her mouth.

Bobby closed the file and rubbed his face with his hands. He needed to find something that just happened. He needed to know Ricky was still in town. Brought out of his thoughts, he shook his head and replied, "Nothing." Looking up, he suddenly realized what she was eating and drinking. "You're not supposed to be drinking that or eating those." He snapped, taking out some of his frustration on her and was harsher than he intended to be.

"Maybe not, but they are what I want and I'm going to eat them. Once in awhile isn't going to hurt anything. I've given up coffee and I'm drinking water pretty much regularly now." She smiled at him as she popped the tab on the Coke and took a drink.

Bobby sensed this was an argument he wasn't going to win and he had no desire to press the point, so he mumbled an apology and pulled the DMV database and began scouring for any sign of Ricky.

She pulled her chair around the desk and scooted him over so she could look with him. "What exactly are you looking for?" She asked, handing him the Coke and the rest of the Skittles.

He smiled at the gesture, and looked at her again before assuring her, "Keep them. You want them, then have them. I do trust you. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Turning back to the computer, he explained, "I'm looking for any sign of him, anywhere." He added, "If he's moved again, he had to get a new license."

Deciding that he was right about the Coke, she left it on the desk untouched, but the Skittles she finished. "Are you thinking he stayed somewhere in the states around here?"

With a shrug, he replied, "I don't know about staying around New York, but I can guarantee he's in the states. I haven't found any evidence that he's left the country." Glancing at the Coke, he found he was thirsty. He finally asked, "And you're really not going to drink that now?"

She shook her head and replied, "It doesn't hold the same appeal as it once did."

With a sigh, he replied, "I'm sorry, Alex. Really, drink it if you want it."

"I read the same information that Doctor Slider sent home with us and I know that it doesn't do good with the low iron. You were right. I don't want it." She pulled her chair back around to her desk and continued working on their current case. The Richards' case was driving her insane. Sitting back in her chair, she read the file yet again.

Bobby wasn't one to let a good soft drink go to waste. Drinking it, he asked, "What are you working on?"

"Richards' case," she said tossing the file back onto her desk with a frustrated sigh. "The LUD's were a bust and nothing else is jumping out at me."

With an understanding nod, he reminded her, "I'm not sure we'll get anywhere till we find the boyfriend, Eames."

She rolled her eyes. Shutting the file, she opened her bottom drawer and dropped it in. "I hate it, but you are probably right." She stood again. "I need to... I'll be back in a bit." She walked off toward the elevators.

Mike ambled over taking up Alex's vacant chair, "Forget to take out the trash again, Goren?"

Giving Mike an exasperated look, he replied, "No." Getting up, he said, "Tell Deakins we'll be back."

Going downstairs, he found her standing against the wall outside. Relieved, he approached her and commented, "I know you want this one. We're going to find him, Alex."

"It's all of this...the boyfriend...Ricky. How do they all disappear and no one knows anything?" Alex asked looking out across the busy street.

With a shrug, Bobby offered, "It's a large country with a lot of people. We'll find them both. It's just taking a little time."

"Victoria Richards doesn't have any more time." Alex commented. The nature of this case is what bothered her, how brutally she'd been murdered, like she was nothing but gum on someone's shoe.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. With a nod, he agreed, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just saying...we're going to get her killer. I promise."

"It irritates me when you promise the families that because what happens the day we don't?" She finally looked up and over at him.

Bobby explained, "It gives me something to strive for. Then, I expect it of myself." He added, "Nicole Wallace is the only one who has ever slipped through our fingers. I plan to let her be the only one."

She reached out and touched his arm. "We'll get her, Bobby."

With a nod, he replied, "One day." He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

Alex's phone rang. "Eames." She said as she placed it to her ear. Listening intently, she frowned. "Okay. We'll be back in a minute."

As she closed her phone, he frowned and asked, "What is it?"

"There is a fax coming through for you, a file from the Chicago PD." She said as she pushed herself away from the wall and headed back inside.


	11. Things Better Left Unsaid

Chapter 11

"Things Better Left Unsaid"

Arching his eyebrows, he followed her inside. Reaching the top of the stairs, Carolyn handed him the file, commenting, "Be glad I got it and no one was able to read it." She smiled lightly.

Bobby smiled back. He replied, "Thanks." Reaching his desk, he opened it.

After scanning the details of the report, he slammed his hand down onto the desk. Meeting Alex's eyes, he commented, "Another domestic disturbance call. They didn't check him out." This was only a day or two old and from Chicago. He was intrigued.

Deakins poked his head back out. "Goren...Eames...my office."

Alex looked at Bobby. "What did we do now?" She asked.

With a shrug, he followed Alex into the office. Taking his normal place against the wall, he waited.

"I just received a call from Chicago. The police want to know why you are looking into Ricky's case. I covered for you as best I could. Better use your unofficial channels from here on out." He leaned against his desk. "So...you're closing in on him?"

Bobby looked at Deakins and was a little relieved. He explained, "Yeah. I think so."

Alex looked at Bobby, completely confused. "We are?"

With a nod, Bobby replied, "This just happened. I think he's still in Chicago."

Standing up, Alex asked, "What makes you think he stayed?"

With a sigh, he admitted, "She didn't press any charges. She let him off the hook. He'd still feel safe there."

She nodded in understanding. "I think Deakins is right though. If we don't involve the Chicago PD, we don't run the risk of scaring Ricky into running. Once he runs, we'll be right back where we started."

With a nod, Bobby agreed, "Probably. The Chicago PD have no idea where he is."

"And that would be enough to keep him in one place." Deakins piped in. "If you need time on this, just say the word."

Bobby wanted to avoid going anywhere until he had to. He suggested, "I know some people, who know some people. They can find out where he's staying. Then I'll talk about going myself."

Alex waited until the door closed behind them and asked, "You mean us, don't you?"

Looking at her, he knew. He didn't want to go alone and she didn't want him to go alone. He finally confirmed, "Yeah, us."

She smiled up at him. "Damn good thing. I'd hate to have to kick your ass."

Bobby smiled as he sat back down at his desk. Picking up his phone, he got down to business. He needed to put some feelers out.

While Bobby made his phone calls, Alex tried to concentrate on the files in front of her. In between listening to Bobby make contact with people he hoped would help locate Ricky and pretending to read, she noticed Logan and Barek not so subtlety looking toward them.

Half an hour later, Bobby put the phone down with a frustrated sigh. She hated to see what this was doing to him. She spoke softly, "Maybe we should let Barek and Logan in on this..." She knew he was reluctant to involve people in his personal affairs.

Furrowing his brow, he looked up at her. "I... Why?" He wasn't facing them, so he couldn't see them slyly trying to keep an eye on them. Apparently, the file Carolyn had retrieved from the fax machine had peaked their interest.

"They're suspicious..." Alex said softly out the corner of her mouth, trying not to be obvious.

Bobby arched his eyebrows. "Let them be. This is personal, not about a case. It's certainly not about a case they're working."

Alex rolled her eyes and looked down. "They're our friends. They care about you."

He nodded. "I know they do. I just... This is about my brother..."

"I know and sometimes, it's good to let people in." She was trying to persuade him gently, but she was prepared to use force if necessary.

Bobby rubbed his face with his hand. He knew where this was going. "You really think I should tell them, don't you?"

"I think that you might need their help, and it'll be easier to bring them up to speed now rather than wait until later. Don't you agree?" She hoped he would see her logic and not feel resentful.

Bobby looked up and met her eyes. She had a point, there was a possibility that they might need the help. Telling them now would be more expedient than pulling them in at the last minute. Sighing, he looked back down at his paperwork, "Fine. I'll tell them." Although, he didn't seem to be jumping up and rushing to do so immediately.

By lunchtime, Alex decided a nudge was in order, "Why not do it now?"

Bobby groaned. "You want me to ask them to lunch?" He was not looking forward to this. He was used to dealing with things on his own.

"It would be away from prying ears..." She didn't look up for fear of what she'd see in his eyes.

Bobby didn't look up either. He sighed, "Fine, but I'm doing this under protest." He got up and walked over to Mike and Carolyn, without a backward glance. Turning on the charm, he leaned against their desks and asked, "Hey, guys. We were going to lunch. You want to join us?"

Carolyn looked from Bobby to Mike. She was almost surprised that he had asked.

Mike raised an eyebrow at Carolyn. He'd didn't expect the invitation, and he was intrigued, but he didn't know if Carolyn had any other lunch plans. "I'm free. You?"

Carolyn nodded, looking back up at Bobby. "I'm free, too." She grabbed her purse and asked, "Where do you two want to go?"

Bobby shrugged. "Not sure yet. Let me grab my stuff and get Alex..."

Watching him walk away, Carolyn looked at Mike again. "I wonder what this is about..."

Mike helped her on with her coat. "Maybe that fax he got."

Carolyn nodded, "Probably. If it's not, I still want to know what the fax was about."

Mike gave her a look of uncertainity. "I really don't know for sure if we should mettle..."

Carolyn shrugged, "Maybe not, but I still want to know." She was a detective after all; curiosity came with the territory.

Mike shook his head and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Well, let him talk, don't make him hostile. You know how he gets."

Walking back over to his desk, Bobby gave a nod to Alex. "They're coming." He said as he grabbed his coat.

Alex could hear it in his voice…_the resentment_. She grabbed her things quickly to catch up to him. "Don't be like that, Bobby."

He finally turned toward her. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm not...trying to be difficult." He just hated people getting involved in things he considered private, and for him, it didn't get much more private than his family. And it bothered him that Alex was pushing this knowing how he feels.

As Alex contemplated how she was going to make amends with Bobby, her stomach rumbled. "Come on. I'm hungry." She patted her stomach gently. Her appetite was starting to improve.

Bobby gave her a small smile. "Good. Where did you want to eat?" He began walking with her back to Mike and Carolyn's desks. Alex shrugged. "I'll make do with whatever the majority decides on."

Watching them approach, Carolyn asked, "Are you two ready?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. We're ready." Following everyone to the elevator, he stayed behind.

Carolyn hit the button for the elevator and asked, "Where does everyone want to eat?"

Alex's stomach rumbled again. "Anywhere...just get me some food."

Mike laughed. "Alright! Alright!"

With a laugh of her own, Carolyn suggested, "Any objections to the deli down the street?" Bobby followed them all into the elevator. He shook his head no.

Alex smiled. "No objections at all." She took Bobby's hand and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

Bobby glanced over at Alex. He took a deep breath and gave her hand a squeeze in return.

Mike voiced his opinion. "I was going to suggest Chinese, but the deli works."

Carolyn laughed. "Well, you're outvoted Mike." She smiled over at him.

Mike tweaked Carolyn's nose. He was getting more and more comfortable showing his feelings for her in public. He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Guess I am."

Alex gave a small smile and encouraged them both. "So are you two official?"

Carolyn smiled back at her friend. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Confused, Bobby was glad to think about something else. "Official..." It suddenly hit him. "Mike Logan, you've been holding out."

Mike put his hands up in surrender. "What can I say? I love this woman." He pulled Carolyn to him and gave her temple a chaste kiss. "Sue me."

Alex sighed happily. Love was truly a many-splendored thing. It had finally settled bad boy Mike Logan down. It was good for him. She winked at Carolyn, "You don't have enough money."

Mike gave her a mock glare. "So."

Carolyn grinned. She was truly happy. "Now, now you two." Reaching the deli, she announced, "Here we are."

Watching Mike open the door, Bobby let go of Alex's hand. He straggled in behind her, and Mike followed him.

Reaching the front counter, Carolyn and Alex placed their orders. A turkey club sandwich, regular chips, and a coke for Carolyn and a club on wheat with all the fixings and an iced tea for Alex.

After placing his order, Mike waited as Bobby placed his. He pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier. "We're together."

Alex narrowed her eyes and Mike gave her a look. "Don't even try it..."

Bobby ordered his pastrami on rye, salt and vinegar chips, and a tea before he realized Mike was going to pay. He shook his head. "Mike, you aren't paying for me and Alex."

The cashier handed him his change. "Already done." He took his drink and took a sip as Carolyn slipped his straw into it.

Alex sighed. They'd just have to get the next one. Bobby shook his head. He arched his eyebrows. "You're infuriating. You know that?" He grabbed their sandwiches. Alex grabbed their drinks.

Carolyn couldn't help but smile. "Come on." She let Mike lead the way to the table.

Alex hungrily tore into her sandwich and moaned in pleasure. It was just about the best sandwich she'd ever eaten.

Mike let them all get started eating before asking, "Anything on your mind, Goren?"

Opening his sandwich, he really didn't want to have this discussion. "We have had lunch before. Just not recently." Feeling Alex's eyes on him, he knew he was going to have to come out with it. He glanced over at her before continuing, "But there was a reason for us asking you guys today. It's about that file."

Carolyn bit her lip. She knew it. Suddenly even more interested, she replied, "What about it, Bobby?"

Bobby sighed again. "I'm looking for my brother. He stopped calling and dropped off the radar a few months ago."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "And that file? He's in trouble with the law?"

Bobby nodded. "Ricky...he...he's an abusive alcoholic. There have been...several complaints. That's how we're tracking him. The latest was Chicago. I think he might still be there."

Alex squeezed his knee. She knew how hard this was for him.

Mike narrowed his eyes. _Abuse...alcoholic..._ He closed his eyes for a split second. "What are you hoping to do when you find him?"

Bobby swallowed hard. He looked down at the table. This was nearly impossible. He finally explained, "I want to find out what's going on. Make sure he's okay. Find out why he hasn't been calling our mother. She worships him and is worried. It only feeds her episodes."

Mike immediately regretted his question. He swallowed hard. "Do you need any help?"

Forcing himself to look back up at them he said, "No. Right now we're waiting on conformation from some people I know in Chicago. Alex, she-she thought you two should know, in case we do need your help."

Alex closed her eyes and shook herself internally. She'd make this up to him.

Mike tilted his head slightly. "Well, anything you need, you ask. Okay?"

Carolyn nodded. "That goes for both us. We mean it. Anything you need, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. He smiled softly. "Thank you...both of you." He took a sip of his drink.

Alex put down her sandwich. She was suddenly feeling ill. She felt like she was betraying him. She met Carolyn's eye, but she remained silent.

Mike nodded. "You'd do the same for us."

Bobby nodded again. "Yes, we would." He looked over and noticed Alex stopped eating. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Are you okay?" He was more than happy to change the subject.

"I'm fine," she waved it off and made a show of eating another bite. She gave him a half-hearted smile. She was feeling guilty.

Bobby nodded. With a sigh, he let it go. She was eating. That's what mattered.

Carolyn watched them. She took a bite of her own food. Something else was going on. She could sense it. She ventured, "Is there something else we should know?"

Alex glanced up. She wasn't sure if it was okay to tell them or not so she looked at Bobby and raised her eyebrows. She squeezed his knee.

Bobby actually tried not to smile. He nodded. It was fine with him if she told them. It was a good thing.

"We're pregnant." Alex said nonchalantly as she took another bite. She was fighting a smile.

Carolyn squealed. She grinned widely. "Oh my God! That's amazing! Congratulations!"

Bobby was grinning now himself. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Mike wrinkled his brow. "Congratulations." He still wasn't exactly sure why people got so excited about screaming, red, wrinkled babies.

Alex had to bite back a laugh. She nudged Bobby. "Someone just doesn't get it."

Bobby laughed. "Apparently not." He looked at Mike and teased him, "Smile, Mike. It's not like someone just told you they were having your baby."

Carolyn couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head. She poked him. "I promise not to give you any scary news like that." _At least for now._

Alex leaned closer to Carolyn. "He'd blow a gasket."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say they were bad. I just don't get what all the fuss is."

Carolyn laughed. "The fuss is the little child that comes after the pregnancy. The new life, Mike."

"A red, wrinkled crying face baby..." Mike corrected.

Carolyn shook her head. "You're impossible, Mike."

"Practical," he said as he pulled her close and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Alex rolled her eyes. "So my having a baby is a horrible rotten idea?"

Mike shook his head. "Not for you two."

Bobby nodded. With a smile, he replied, "Glad you think so, Mike, because we're rather happy about it."

Alex moved closer and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ecstatic," she corrected with a wink. She just hoped he wasn't too upset with her over all this.

Mike shook his head. "Do we act like that?" he asked Carolyn.

Carolyn laughed. She shook her head. "No. No, we don't. We're much better behaved. Don't worry." She patted his thigh.

Bobby laughed. Pulling his eyes from Alex, he sighed.

Alex closed hers. She knew she still had damage to repair. She went back to her sandwich. "So the two of you...still have separate apartments or have you consolidated?"

Carolyn smiled. "We still have separate apartments, for now."

Bobby took Alex's hand again. He gave it a soft squeeze.

Mike gave Bobby a look. He shook his head. "I don't think we're ready for that quite yet."

Alex took a sip of her tea and raised an eyebrow. She glanced at her watch, "Lunch is almost up."

Understanding Mike's message, he suggested, "I guess we should start heading back."

Carolyn sighed. "Yeah. I guess so..."

Alex crumpled up the sandwich wrappers. She'd eaten all of her sandwich and half of Bobby's chips. She let him take her garbage and stood slowly. Turning to Mike, she said, "Better not hurt her, that's all I got to say."

Mike sighed. "Do I mettle in your business?"

Noticing Mike and Alex lagging behind and talking while Carolyn threw their trash away, Bobby walked back over to them. Hearing Mike's last words, he put his hand on Alex's arm before she could speak. "Come on. We have to get back to 1PP."

"I was just talking to him. He had no reason to get all rude." Alex threw a glare over her shoulder.

Carolyn arched her eyebrows. Walking over to him, she asked, "Were you rude?"

"Carolyn..." he started. Then shrugging he said, "Might have been, but it's not her business." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Let's go just go." There was no teaching Mike Logan manners.

Mike nodded at Bobby and gave Alex a 'see I got away with it' glare and walked out of the deli. She started to go after him. "I'll..."

Bobby kept hold of her arm. "Ignore him, Alex."

Alex looked at Bobby. "Fine..."

Bobby shook his head. _Mike would get it one day_. Looking down at Alex, he replied, "Thank you." He appreciated her restraint. Carolyn followed Bobby and Alex out of the building with her arms crossed.

Alex looked back at Carolyn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I'll apologize if it will help."

Carolyn shook her head. "It wasn't you. It's him. Sometimes... He just makes me crazy."

"He's a man. That's his job." Alex said dryly.

Bobby snickered. "As a man I'd like to say 'Hey, we're not all that bad.'"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You are the only exception to that rule." She linked her arm through his as they passed the hot dog vendor. She pointed. "I'd like to have one of those with onions, relish... Oh! And mustard."

Bobby snickered. Walking her over to the vendor, he assured her, "You can have whatever you want. Just tell him." Carolyn smiled and followed them over to the vendor.

Alex relayed what she wanted adding double onions to it. She smiled as he handed it to her and Bobby paid. "It's not that I'm hungry. I just want it."

Bobby laughed. Walking with her again, he teased, "Those never ending cravings."

Carolyn smiled. Walking with them, she replied, "I really am happy for you two."

Bobby smiled over at her. "Thank you, Carolyn."

Alex mumbled a thank you to her too as she devoured the hot dog. She nudged Bobby when they got to the door.

Carolyn grinned. "I'm going to go deal with Mike." She disappeared into the building.

Bobby turned to face Alex. Amused, he commented, "I don't think he'll be seeing her tonight."

She sighed and swallowed the last bite. "I never intended on doing that...but you know me..." She rolled her eyes at herself. "Once Mike gets me started..."

Bobby snickered. He nodded, "I know. You can't let anything go. Part of what makes you a great detective."

She touched his arm. "I am sorry I pushed..." She looked down at her feet. "It wasn't my place."

Bobby sighed. He looked away from her now. "It's alright. I'll be fine. You were right. I can't just try to do all of this alone."

Alex sighed. She didn't want to be let off that easy. "Why don't you go spend time looking for leads? I'll do the paperwork here."

Bobby shook his head. "You hate paperwork as much as I do. I'm not leaving you with it all..."

"Bobby..." she tried to use her most seductive voice. "I'm kind of feeling tired, and if you go look for Ricky, I can rest here. Doing nothing really, it would make me feel better."

Meeting her eyes, he caved. "Fine. I do have someone I can go talk to. He has a couple of contacts in Chicago."

Alex smiled. "Thank you." She leaned back against the building. It was true. She was tired. "How long do you think you'll be? We only brought one car..."

Bobby shook his head. "A couple of hours at most." Watching her, he ventured, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She met his eyes. "Nothing a few hours of paperwork won't cure."

Bobby sighed. "Alright. When I get back, you're going home. I'll be as fast as I can." The anemia was still dragging her down, and it worried him.

Alex gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Call me when you get back...I'll meet you down here."

Bobby nodded. Leaning forward, he gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she touched his cheek softy. "Be careful."

Bobby nodded. "Always." He gave her a small smile. With a sigh, he walked to the car.

LOCI

Mike was on the phone when he saw Carolyn approach. "Thank you. We'll check it out." He hung up.

Sitting down, she flipped her file back open and didn't acknowledge him. She pretended to be uninterested in whatever it was he was doing.

He stood. "We have to go to Queens."

Finally looking up at him, she arched her eyebrows. "We do? Why?"

"A lead on that art theft. Someone called in a tip that they saw it at a local gallery." Mike stood and waited.

Carolyn suddenly nodded. She couldn't let his childish behavior and her annoyance interfere with her job. Getting up, she grabbed her stuff. "Then let's go."

Mike walked behind her to the elevators. He walked in behind her and waited for her to push the button. "Are you going to do that thing where the only thing you say to me is work related?" He hated that.

Carolyn tried not to smile. Keeping a straight face, she nodded. "Yes, I am."

He grunted. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Carolyn nodded. The doors to the elevator opened. "I know." She stepped inside and hit the button for the parking garage.

"Carolyn, don't do this. It wasn't directed at you. It was Eames. She's always poking her nose where it doesn't belong..." Mike started.

Carolyn glared at him. Interrupting him, she snapped, "It was rude, Mike. She was being a friend. I would say the same thing to any guy dating one of my friends."

He shot back. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why can't they get that?"

Carolyn sighed. "It might have something to do with your past, with your history." She shook her head. "I'm not doing this here. Just drop it."

Mike was steaming mad now. "You know what? Just drop it all." He stalked out of the elevator and toward the city issued SUV they were driving that day.

Rolling her eyes, Carolyn followed him to the SUV. Getting into the passenger's seat, she was furious. Staring out the window on her side, she didn't say a word, just clenched her jaw tight.


	12. Bringing Up Baby

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Chapter summary: Smut Mike has let his mouth overload his butt. Can he find the way back into Carolyn's arms or is it over? (M/C)

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 12 contains smut

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Mike banged on her door. He'd been calling her since she left work. No answer. He was fuming mad. He banged again a second later. "And I'll keep right on banging until you let me in!" He called through the door.

Carolyn had held back the tears till she had gotten home. Now in sweats, she was staring at the chick flick. It was becoming obvious that she wasn't going to get any peace until she talked to him. That just pissed her off. She refused to let him see he had made her cry. Putting down her ice cream, she stormed to the door. Throwing it open, she angrily demanded, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you like a grown up...but you behaving like a spoiled brat who didn't get her way..." He pushed her back inside the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Carolyn laughed bitterly. "I'm the one acting like a brat? I didn't ask you over here. If you're just going to insult me, get the hell out!" The last thing she wanted to deal with was more of Mike and his comments.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

Throwing her hands up, she glared daggers. She wasn't going to give an inch. She growled, "Fine. Talk." The faster she let him talk, the faster she could get him out of her apartment.

He started to pace. "I didn't mean what I said this afternoon...I was just upset..." He stopped and looked at her. "I don't like people mettling in my personal business..."

Carolyn snorted. "I know you don't, but she wasn't mettling, and it was no excuse for your behavior then or since."

"So that's it? We're throwing it all away?" He rubbed his hand down his face. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to lose her. What was his life before her? Nothing. Not a damn thing mattered until he got her to look his way.

Carolyn shook her head. "I believe you were the one who said to just drop it all. You're the one who threw it away, and that would be part of the behavior I was just referring to."

Mike stepped closer, knowing how much distance was too much. "Carolyn, I didn't mean that...I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do to make this right? You want me to grovel..." He moved down to his knees in front of her. "I'll grovel."

Carolyn's heart melted instantly. Her mouth fell open, and she closed her eyes. Swallowing hard, she looked down at her. "I-I don't need you to grovel, Mike. I just needed you to apologize and really mean it." She squatted down to his level. She took his hands and met his eyes.

He kissed her knuckles. "I am sorry, baby...I don't know why I let it get to me..." He swallowed hard. "I promise you that I will never do it again." He kissed her palms, holding tight to her hands. It was his only contact with her so far, and he wouldn't lose it. He couldn't.

Carolyn closed her eyes. "Please don't. She didn't mean anything by it. She didn't mean to upset you or...overstep. You can't react that way every time someone so much as asks about us." She sighed and met his eyes again.

"I know..." He admitted softly. "And I don't want to just forget it all...I love you, Carolyn...and I need you. I've never needed anyone..."

Carolyn pulled her arms away from him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "I love you, too, and I need you more than you realize."

He buried his face into her neck and took in the scent of her. She smelled so good to him. He held her tighter. "Baby, I'm so sorry I was a jerk."

Carolyn closed her eyes again and just enjoyed being in his arms. She loved him so much. Kissing his neck, she whispered, "It's OK. I'll be OK." She joked, "I just shed a few tears."

He pulled back, taking her face into his hands. "I hate it when you cry..." He kissed her forehead. "Baby...I'll apologize to Alex."

Carolyn nodded. She stroked his cheek. "That would be nice. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

He stood, pulling them both to their feet. Taking her into his arms, he whispered into her hair. "I never want to let you go..."

Taking a deep breath, she sighed contentedly. She relaxed. "Please don't." To her, his arms were the best place in the world to be.

He rubbed her back gently as he rocked with her. He kissed her hair then her ear. "Never...I promise..."

With a sigh, she looked over at her coffee table again. She smiled. "I left the ice cream out."

He walked her over to the couch. "Sit down...I'll put it away."

Doing as she was told, Carolyn curled up and watched him put the ice cream away. "I was watching _Bringing up Baby_ if you want to join me."

_A chick flick._ He'd just grin and bare it. "I've been dying to see that..." He settled in behind her, wrapping his arm snug around her waist. He kissed her neck.

Carolyn laughed. "Yeah, right. That's why you've gone your whole life without watching it. It's a screwball comedy. You'll like it. It has Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn in it."

He kissed her neck. He'd watch anything as long as he got to have her like this. He sighed and turned his attention to the movie.

Carolyn turned it back on. She smiled. "This is where we meet, Baby." She always loved this movie. It always cheered her up.

"Baby's her real name?" Mike asked, trying to get interested in the plot.

Carolyn laughed. "Baby is a leopard."

Mike wrinkled his brow. "How was I supposed to know?"

Carolyn laughed again. She looked up at him. "You weren't. See, that's Susan's surprise. She needs his help transporting Baby."

"Women..." Mike muttered teasingly into her ear, sucking on the lobe gently.

Carolyn sighed happily. Enjoying the attention, she moved her hand up his face into his hair. She continued to try to talk about the movie. "As exasperated as he seems, he really loves Susan. That's why he agreed to take her to Connecticut."

"Mmm hmmm..." He made his way further down her neck. "Love does indeed make it all worth while..." He bit gently.

Carolyn moaned softly and turned to face him. She began unbuttoning his shirt. "He'll almost regret it here...when the dog steels his bone, Baby escapes, and they almost get put in jail..."

His hand slipped down into her sweatpants and parted her folds gently. "Oh yeah?" he asked as he caressed her love button gently.

Carolyn closed her eyes and gasped softly. Swallowing hard, she nodded deliberately. "Yeah, really... And they...almost run into an escaped circus leopard."

Mike reached over and grabbed the remote. He hit the power button. "We can watch this later..."

Carolyn snickered. She kissed his neck. Moving his shirt off of his shoulders, she kissed his chest. "And we will watch it..."

"Promise," he said as his fingers returned to caressing and teasing her. "As soon as I make you say my name...about a half dozen times..."

Carolyn groaned softly. She teased his nipple with her tongue. "Mmmm. You have no idea how good that sounds..."

Mike grinned against her skin. "It'll sound even better from your lips..." He whispered, "Say my name..."

Carolyn looked up at him. She met his eyes. "Mike..." She kissed him. As the kiss ended, she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you more..." In one quick movement he had her sweats and panties down her legs and off. "That's more like it..." he said as he kissed her knee and slowly parted her legs.

Gripping a cushion in one hand, Carolyn ran her hand through his hair with the other one. Feeling him kiss up her thigh, she groaned. God, Mike..."

"That's two..." He smirked as his lips kissed her folds gently before parting them.

Closing her eyes, Carolyn threw her head back as she felt him dart his tongue inside of her. She cried out, "Ah... Fuck..."

He was encouraged by her show of emotions. "Like that?" he asked as he continued to make love to her with his mouth.

Taking a shaky breath, Carolyn nodded. "Yes. Exactly like that..."

He nibbled and sucked at her clit. "So beautiful...so devilish..."

Carolyn groaned again. She felt like every part of her was on fire. She spread her legs a little wider to give him even more access.

He moaned when he felt her legs widen. He slowly moved up her body. "I hate it when you are mad at me..." He dipped his tongue into her belly button.

Looking down at him, she ran her hands through his hair again. She whispered, "I know. I hate fighting with you."

He made his way to her mouth. "I love you..." He kissed her long and deep. He moved his own jeans down his hips and off, along with his boxers.

Running her hands up his chest, she kissed him again. "I love you, too. I need all of you, Mike. Now...please..."

"Three..." he said before moving between her legs. He slid deep into her, pushing himself to the hilt.

Burying her head in his neck, she closed her eyes. She felt him start to move inside of her. Sucking his neck, she murmured, "Feels so good..."

"I know..." He moved slow at first, steadily increasing his speed. "Carolyn...," he gasped out. "Oh baby...god...oh..."

Slipping her hands around his neck, Carolyn dug her nails in. "Deeper, Mike. Deeper..."

That was four. He bit her shoulder. "God..." He pushed harder in to her. "I never want to lose you."'

Swallowing hard, she kissed his neck again. "You never will. I'm not going anywhere."

He braced himself using the arm of the couch. He moved faster inside her. He wanted to make her feel so good. He was panting and getting close himself.

Carolyn could feel herself getting closer. She nipped at his ear, and she groaned. "Oh, God, Mike..."

"What number was that..." he was panting heavily now. "God...oh Carolyn..." Fighting with her was pure hell, but making up... "Oh god!" Her tightening around him was nearly his undoing. "Soon," he growled as he let himself lay on top of her.

Throwing her head back, she whimpered. "God..." Releasing around him, she cried out his name.

He released right after, continuing until he was spent. "God..." He buried his face into her neck.

Rubbing his back, she kissed his neck and tried to get her breathing under control. She whispered, "I love you, Mike."

He whispered, "I love you too..." Kissing her neck, he continued, "Next time...let's skip the fight and just make up."

Carolyn laughed. Closing her eyes, she agreed, "Sounds like a plan." She grinned again. "You got your six, Mike."

"Who was counting?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Carolyn shook her head. She kissed his forehead. With a smirk, she replied, "You were."

He licked his lips then kissed her. "Well...I was just checking to make sure you were paying attention..."

Carolyn laughed. "I was only paying attention because you were counting out loud." She stroked his cheek.

Mike moved his mouth down to her nipple. Sucking gently, he swirled his tongue over it.

Carolyn groaned softly. "Mike,...what are you doing?"

"Nine..." he laid his head down on her chest with a satisfied smirk.

Carolyn sighed in exasperation. Shaking her head, she ran her hands through his hair. "If I didn't love you..."

"But you do..." He picked up the remote and pushed resume.

Carolyn grinned. Looking over at the TV, she agreed. "You're right. I do, and I always will."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Mike/Carolyn scene. Do you want more m/c interactions to come?---Sassy


	13. Chicago Bound

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Chapter summary: Getting confirmation of where Ricky is, Bobby and Alex go to pay him a visit.

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 13 "Chicago Bound"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

The next few days seemed to fly by. Morgan was enjoying her gymnastics class. It kept her and Alex busy in the backyard until nearly dusk every night. Morgan wanted to be perfect.

Searching for leads on Ricky was still keeping Bobby up at night. He was about to exhaust all of his leads.

Alex went for bloodwork a week after the last appointment. She received better news. Her iron was up. The anemia wasn't gone by a long shot, but Doctor Slider was impressed.

They'd told Deakins about her pregnancy, which resulted in a hug for her and a slap on the back for Bobby. Alex could've swore she heard Deakins mutter, "You old dog, you."

Alex was waiting for Bobby when he walked in the door. "You're late and this came for you." She handed him an envelope.

Muttering an apology for being late, he took the envelope and sat down. He was hoping it was the news they had both been waiting on. Opening it, he asked, "Why didn't you open it?"

"A little afraid." She admitted.

Finally, he looked up at her and agreed, "Yeah." With a sigh, he pulled out a piece of paper that had been messengered to him. It was exactly what he expected. One of his old army buddy's friends had managed to get Ricky's most current address. Bobby smiled a real smile and replied, "We have an address."

"I'll take Morgan to my parent's and let's go get him." Alex walked toward the hall to call out to Morgan.

Bobby simply nodded. Staring at the paper again, he absently heard voices for several minutes. He wasn't sure how he felt about this anymore. After all the pain, he was back to wondering if Ricky was worth the trouble.

Alex called his name again. Seeing that he was deep in thought, she placed her hand on his arm. "Bobby?"

Bobby looked up at her distractedly, replying, "Hmm? Sorry. Is she ready?"

Alex quickly bent to hug him. "This will all be over in a few hours." She hoped.

Bobby nodded as he stood up, but he wasn't sure how much faith he had that she was right. Somehow, he was afraid they'd still miss Ricky, and considering his mixed emotions, he wasn't sure why that worried him. With a sigh, he replied, "Let's get this over with."

Morgan wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist best she could. "Don't be sad, Daddy."

Alex looked down at their daughter and sighed. As hard as they tried, they couldn't keep her from knowing that something was bothering them.

Remorsefully, Bobby met Alex's eyes for a moment. Bending down, he picked Morgan up and replied, "I'm alright, sweetheart. I'm just going to miss you."

She ran her hands through Morgan's curls and tried to smile. "Let's go, Morgan. Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for you."

Alex followed Bobby outside to the SUV. She watched as he strapped her in. "I'll be back in a little bit. You can shower and get ready. It won't take me long to get a few things tossed into a bag."

Alex was climbing into the front seat when she remembered that he'd had a phone call. He was already on his way back to the door. "Bobby, Deakins called before you got home. He said it wasn't nothing important just something about some information you wanted."

With a nod, Bobby replied, "Thanks. I'll call him now." With that, he disappeared into the house.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Deakins."

Sitting down, he replied, "The new papers have been worked up?"

Deakins cleared his throat. "Everything is taken care of, Bobby. All I need is your signature." He paused. "You want to come back in and sign it tonight while Bianca is still here? I could have someone messenger it to you if you and Alex have plans."

Bobby hated putting people out, but this was something that had to be taken care of. "Yeah. Could you have someone send it over? I need to get it done tonight, and I don't think I'll be able to get back to 1PP."

"Sure thing." Deakins hung up.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Walking into the bedroom, Alex watched as Bobby finished packing. "What did the messenger want?"

Bobby looked up and met her eyes. He wasn't sure how she always managed to catch him doing something that was just going to piss her off, but she was developing a talent for it. He hesitated, but finally confessed, "I, uh, had my life insurance policy updated with the department."

"I see." Alex said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, hard.

Bobby sighed. Walking over to the door he realized it was locked. Knocking on the door, he called out to her, "Alex." When she didn't answer, "Alex, please talk to me."

"You really don't want to know what I have to say." She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub trying to calm her nerves. The nightmare from a few weeks back came to mind. If Bobby was updating his life insurance, then he was worried that he might not come through this alive. All she wanted to know now was why hadn't he discussed this with her.

Bobby sat down on the other side of the door. The Saturday that she had the nightmare came to his mind. That was why he had tried to keep her out of it. He tried to talk to her, to calm her down. "I do want to hear what you have to say. Alex, I haven't updated my policy in years now. Nothing is going to happen. OK? I'm going to be fine. I just...I needed to do this." He added, "It just seemed as good a time to do it as any."

The door was wrenched open. "As good a time as any?" Her voice was louder than she'd intended, but once she got started it was hard to stop. "Bobby, why don't you ever talk to me about these things? You hid it. You're scared and you hid it from me. Thought we were done with that." Standing in the middle of their bedroom, she stared him down. "You probably don't even want me to go with you. Do you?"

Bobby closed his eyes. Getting up, he met her eyes and insisted, "I hid it because I knew you'd react like this. God, I don't want you more worried than you already are. It's just a precaution, in general. It's not just about Ricky, and I do want you to go with me. I need you with me. I just...needed to do this, for my own peace of mind."

Pulling her bag from the closet, she threw it on the bed and proceeded to throw in what she'd need. "Then let's go," she replied through clenched teeth. "Pack your bag and let's go."

With a sigh, he touched her arm and whispered, "Alex..."

"Bobby...just don't okay." She was sick to death of him protecting her. She needed him just as much as he needed her. She just needed him to see that she didn't hold back when it came to her fears. He kept it all locked away. They'd been married for over four years and he still kept her out. "You'll never let me all the way in. I guess I should just accept that and move on."

Bobby closed his eyes again. Her words stung, but he knew the truth of them. She, as always, had a point. "I should have talked to you about it. I didn't want it to be a big deal."

"It wouldn't have been, had you just told me." She moved around him and headed back the bathroom for her toiletries.

Sitting down on the bed, he watched her come back out of the bathroom. With a sigh, he commented, "Yeah."

"I'm almost done." She said as she placed a few more items into her bag, including the family picture they'd had made at Christmas. With a sigh, she zipped up her bag. "I'm ready."

With a nod, Bobby took her hand as he stood. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "I love you. I just don't want to take any chances."

Burying her head in his chest, she whispered, "I love you too."

Closing his eyes, Bobby enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "I know."

"Can't you see I'm always going to be here? I'm not going anywhere. You mean too much to me." Alex whispered.

Finally pulling away, he tried to explain, "I do know that. I promise I do. I was going to tell you. I just...I knew it would upset you, and I was trying to find a way to tell you without it upsetting you too much."

"Okay," Alex gave in.

Taking the two suitcases, Bobby commented as they left, "Ricky is never going to appreciate all we're going through to find his ass."

"Probably not." She said following him.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Sitting in the cab, Bobby continued to stare at the piece of paper and address. He was nervous. He had no idea how this was going to go. He was no longer even sure what exactly he hoped to accomplish with this. Trying to ignore his feelings, he mumbled, "All the way to Chicago. He better be here."

"And if he's not?" Alex asked, squeezing his hand.

Bobby sighed. He hadn't realized he had said it out loud. Swallowing hard, he replied, "I don't know." He was still staring at the paper, and was seemingly refusing to look anywhere else.

"If you're not ready..." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Bobby, it's okay."

Looking at her, he met her eyes. He assured her, "I'm just so tired of this. Do you have any idea how many times over the last few months I've wanted to just forget it and let Ricky go?"

"I've felt it." She admitted. "What kept you going?"

Bobby sighed. Looking out the window, he explained, "I can't stop hoping that I can get my brother back. I can't give up on that small sliver of hope. I can't give up on my family."

"That's why I fell in love with you." She opened the cab door and got out. Taking Bobby's hand and pulling him to a standing position, she continued, "If you need to do this alone, Bobby..." She took his face in her hands. "I understand."

Bobby knew this was why he loved her. She always knew what he needed. She knew when he needed space and when to push. He assured her though, "I want you there. I need you with me." He took her hand and led her to the door.

"If it gets to be too much, Bobby...just walk away." Alex stepped into the building ahead of him.

Bobby nodded as they walked up the stairs. Reaching the door, he watched as she knocked, and he listened as someone approached the door.

Opening it, Ricky Goren was surprised to see his little brother and the petite blonde at his side. Confused, he replied, "Bobby, what are you doing here?"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

TBC…


	14. Against the Wall

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Chapter summary: Bobby and Alex's meeting with Ricky doesn't quite turn out like they had wanted.

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 14 "Against the Wall"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby looked his brother over. He replied, "I'm here because I'm worried about you. Neither mom or I have heard from you in months. What's going on, Ricky?"

Shrugging, Ricky replied, "What's the point in talking to her when she just talks nonsense. Who is this?" Ricky pointed at Alex.

Bobby's eyes darkened. Bobby was wondering, again, why he bothered, "This is my wife, Alex. You've never been to the city to meet her or see Mom. Mom asks for you. You could pick up the damn phone."

Alex's hand tightened on Bobby's.

Ricky's eyes darkened as looked her up and down. "Not your usual type."

Bobby shook his head. He replied, "Maybe she wasn't in the past, but she is now. I'm happy. Our daughter is happy, and Alex is pregnant with our second child. But I'm here about you. You've really given up on everything, haven't you, Ricky? That's why you've really stopped calling. Got me worried enough to actually track you down. Believe it or not, I want to help you Ricky, not hurt you."

"That's right, St. Bobby with his white horse. Why'd you really come here? So you can sleep at night? Forget you have a brother, Bobby. I have." He shut the door in Bobby's face.

Alex felt suddenly cold as Bobby's hand dropped out of hers. She'd seen him angry. Him angry frightened her.

Bobby glared at the door. He was about moments away from breaking the door down. He was sick of it. Instead, his voice stayed even, almost calm, as he replied, "I'm done." He then turned around and walked away.

Hearing Ricky's angry voice and something hit the wall hard, Alex stepped closer to the door. Hearing a smaller, frightened voice begging, "Ricky, please..." She made up her mind.

Twisting the door knob and finding it unlocked, she stepped inside. Reaching for her gun, which wasn't there, she cursed, "Damn it." Moving toward the noise slowly, she stepped inside the living room. "Don't you touch her again, Ricky." Alex's voice was hard.

Ricky looked at her astounded that Alex had come in. He warned, "This is none of your business. Get out!"

"You made it my business." Alex stepped forward and in between him and the cowering woman. "Take a walk. Cool off."

The frightened girl, took off as quickly as possible. Glaring at Alex, Ricky got into her face and demanded, "What the hell is your problem? Can't you and my brother keep your nose out of other people's business? Is that what Bobby saw in you? You as nosy as he is?"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby paced down at the street. When he noticed the terrified woman walk out of the complex, his antennae went up. Walking up to her, he asked, "What happened?" Seeing the bruises, "Who hit you?"

"My boyfriend..." She flinched away as Bobby tried to help steady her. "Please don't touch me," she whimpered.

Bobby immediately backed off. The knot in his stomach was tightening and he took off back inside. He knew. He just knew what happened now. Alex hadn't come downstairs.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Ricky was in her face so she did the only thing she knew to do, she shoved him back. "I'm not your girlfriend, Ricky. You don't frighten me."

Ricky was angry now. Walking towards her again, he yelled, "Well, maybe somebody should! How does Bobby put up with you?"

Walking into the room, Bobby headed straight for Ricky. Shoving him against the nearest wall, he furiously yelled, "Don't ever get in her face, Ricky!"

"Somebody needs to put her in her place. Nosy little bitch." Ricky tried to push Bobby off of him.

Holding Ricky to the wall, Bobby growled, "You're as bad as Dad." Turning his head slightly, he ordered, "Alex, get out of here. That girl might still be downstairs."

Alex hesitated, "I'm not leaving you."

Bobby insisted, "Now! If the girl is downstairs, call 9-1-1."

Ricky hissed, "The hell you're calling the cops."

Looking his brother over, Bobby spat, "I am a cop, Ricky." He added, "You know that."

With one last look at Bobby, Alex turned and headed down the stairs. Finding the girl still standing outside shaking, she approached her. "I'm a cop." She told her pulling out her badge. "Let me help you."

The girl shook her head. She insisted, "I just don't want to see him…ever again."

"He'll just do it to someone else. You can get him the help he needs." Alex put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

The girl wiped her eyes of the few tears that had escaped. With a slight nod, she relented, "Alright. What do I do?"

Alex pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "You make the call." She handed her the phone. "That's the first step."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby continued, "And you also know, as a cop, I can't just let these things slide."

"You won't put me in jail, Robert. You're too nice." He sneered. "So do what you do best and make excuses...like you did for our father. You're the reason he left, you know?"

Bobby pushed him a little harder against the wall. He refused to take the bait. Without hesitating, Bobby replied, "Not this time. I'm through turning a blind eye to you. I'm through helping you."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

With a nod, the girl called 9-1-1, and explained the situation. Handing it back to Alex, she waited.

"Stay here. I'm going back upstairs. My husband..." Alex didn't finish. She pulled open the door and raced back up the stairs.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"Are you now?" Ricky sneered. Just then Alex stepped back into the room. "There's the little bitch now. Where's your backup?"

That was it. Having had enough, Bobby's fist connected with Ricky's face as hard as he could. When Ricky slumped to the floor, Bobby tried to get his breathing back to normal. Avoiding looking at Alex, he asked, "Did she stay?"

"She made the call herself with a little prodding." She moved toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking.

Staring at Ricky's unconscious body, his was dangerously calm, "I meant what I said. I'm through."

Alex's hand slipped from his shoulder. "I'll go downstairs and wait for the officers."

Bobby nodded. He was determined that Ricky wasn't going to even get the chance to go anywhere else. He heard her leave the room, and then he forced himself to relax enough to sit down.

She leaned against the wall just outside the door, and let her mind register what all had transpired in the last half an hour. She shook slightly. Putting her hand on her stomach, she whispered, "I'm sorry, little one." Pushing herself off the wall, she continued on down the stairs.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	15. Seeds of Self Doubt

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Chapter summary: Bobby and Alex go back to the hotel.

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 15 "Seeds of Self-Doubt"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby rubbed his face when he saw uniforms walk in. Showing them his badge and giving his statement, Bobby slipped outside. Leaning against the wall outside, Bobby took a deep breath. Now that Ricky was in custody, he could actually process everything. He was shaking more now than he had been before. The only thought that plagued him was the position he had put Alex in and how stupid an idea it had been to come at all.

After giving her statement, she found him. Not knowing how he'd take comfort, she kept her distance. "Let's go to the hotel."

With a slight nod, he stood up straight. He whispered, "Yeah." He mindlessly began following Alex, just trusting that she knew where she was going.

She knew he'd want answers as to why she put herself in that position. Answers she didn't have. She hadn't thought, she'd just let her cop instincts take over. Instincts that had saved her life many a night in Vice.

They got a ride to their hotel from an officer. Thanking him when he let them out at the door, she pulled the card key from her pocket and headed for the elevator.

He was still completely drained as he entered the elevator. Leaning against the back of the elevator, Bobby whispered, "Why?"

"I'm a cop." Alex said softly.

That was another reason he loved her. He could give her a one word question, and she'd still understand what exactly the question was. His voice was now completely deflated and exhausted, "I was just downstairs."

"You didn't hear her voice. He was so angry, Bobby. What if I'd hesitated and he killed her?" Alex took a deep breath. "I'd never have been able to live with myself."

Bobby continued staring at the wall. He accepted her words and commented, "We shouldn't have come. God, I couldn't walk away?" Getting some of his agitation back, he angrily and bitterly added, "He disappeared, and I couldn't just let him!"

She jumped as his voice grew louder. The elevator doors slid open and she stepped out. "We saved her life." Holding the door, waiting for him to follow her. "Maybe his too."

Looking back at him, she tried hard not to let him see that she was upset. "Aren't you coming?"

Bobby nodded slightly as he followed her to the hotel room. He was tired. Watching her as she opened the door he hesitantly passed her, and went straight to the bed. Crashing, he stared the ceiling.

She looked at him and went straight to the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. Standing under the shower, she let her tears flow. Biting her fist to keep from sobbing, she braced herself with a hand against the wall. She hated seeing him this way. Hated that she was part of the reason he was this way.

Bobby heard the water run and closed his eyes. He was shaking again. God, he needed her. He needed to hold her. He needed to touch her, and he needed to be touched by her. After a few minutes he heard the water turn off. Propping himself up onto his elbows, he watched her come back into the room. Meeting her eyes, his voice almost broke, as he said her name. "Alex…"

Her heart broke for him. Laying down beside him, she took him in her arms. Kissing him softly, she whispered, "I'm here..."

Bobby held her tight, almost like a security blanket. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "I know. Thank you."

"Don't have to thank me. This is where I'm meant to be. This is where I have to be." She stroked his chest slowly, soothingly. Laying her head over his heart, she listened as his heart slowly returned to normal.

Bobby stroked her hair. He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." The fluttering started slowly. Alex knew what the sensations were. "Oh..." she whispered, unable to express in words what she was feeling.

Bobby, suddenly alarmed, sat up. Worried, he asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"The baby..." Alex felt new tears wetting her cheeks. "The baby moved."

Bobby looked at her wide-eyed now. More of his energy returning, he asked, "Really?"

She nodded and when his hand covered hers, she kissed him. She wished she could share this with him. She wished that he could feel it too. She wanted to share this happiness with him. She needed too.

Amazed but still a little worried, he asked, "It wasn't because of..." He added, "You're alright?"

Taking his face in her hands she whispered, "I'm okay. We're okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Nodding, he replied, "I'm sorry I dragged you here."

She kissed him hard. "I'm not anywhere I didn't want to be."

Shaking his head, he argued, "If something had happened..."

She placed his hand over hear heart. "Feel that?"

Bobby nodded slightly and met her eyes, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Nothing went wrong. I'm here with you. I'm sorry you lost your brother to his demons, but we can't let him rule our lives anymore. We have to move on. Together." Her eyes averted from his. "Because me and Morgan, we need you."

Bobby nodded. He knew she was right. He assured her, "I know, and I'll be OK. For the first time...it's really hit me. You, Morgan, and our baby...are it. You're all I have, and all I need. I can't keep trying to help Ricky. He's not worth it." Meeting her eyes, he continued more forcefully, "He's not worth it. You should have come and gotten me. If something had happened...God, Alex, it was stupid."

"I know." She said softly.

Bobby was shaking again. He yelled, "If she hadn't told me...If I hadn't come up there, God knows what would have happened. God, Alex, he could have hurt you, the baby..." Closing his eyes, he continued, "Killed you. He could have had a gun. You went in there without a gun, cuffs, me..." He was shaking again. His worst fear was losing her.

She held him tighter and whispered, "I love you, Bobby."

Bobby pulled away from her. He insisted, "You scare me when you do things like this. You even think about Morgan or the baby you're carrying?"

"I wasn't thinking, Bobby. Cop intuition took over and clouded my head." Alex admitted.

Bobby continued, just getting started, "That wasn't cop anything. That was amateurish, reckless, and...about Michael."

Alex pushed away from him. "So what if it was? What if my life was turned all the way upside down in a day and I had no closure? Getting in his face felt good...I won't deny that." She got up off the bed and walked the length of the room.

Bobby watched her and spat, "Well, your closure could have gotten you and that girl killed."

"I was a cop before I met you. I can handle myself. I don't need you to protect me. I'm not some little girl who can't fight back." She was in his face now. Shoving him a little, she continued, "Is that what you think of me? Do you think I need you to protect me?"

Reaching out to grab her wrists, Bobby suddenly stopped. Wide-eyed, he stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. He lowered his hands. He whispered, "It's not what I think. Those few seconds it took me to get back to that apartment terrified me."

"You think I wasn't scared?" Her eyes still held fire, but her tone was softer.

Bobby stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He replied, quietly, "I know. I didn't mean any of that. I don't know what I'm saying or doing. God, I'm sorry."

"You have every right to be mad at me, Bobby. I endangered our baby's life. Morgan could've lost her mother. What I did was stupid, I know that. I promise you this...It will never happen again." She sat on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands. "I'm...I'm sorry, Bobby."

Shaking his head, Bobby turned back around to face her. Walking back to the bed, he sat back down. He was afraid to touch her. He was afraid to hurt her. He settled for speaking, "No. You did what you thought you had to do. The situation...I would have gone in too."

"Why is it wrong for me to do the same?" She whispered.

Bobby took a deep breath, "It's not...wrong. Losing you is the thing of my most vivid and most replayed nightmares." He whispered, "I'm just scared to death of it happening."

Turning so that she was facing him, she just looked at him for a few minutes before she melted into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Bobby." Her muffled voice continued, "We share the same fears. Maybe that's why partners aren't supposed to fall in love."

Bobby hesitantly held her. Bobby ran his fingers through her hair. He replied, "I need you in both."

"We're better in both because of our love, Bobby." Feeling his hesitation, she pulled back. "I know you're still mad and its okay. We can get through this."

Bobby sighed and confessed, "It's not...I'm not mad at you. I'm afraid…I'm afraid of hurting you."

Alex took his hand in hers. "Bobby, do you remember the first night we made love?"

Meeting her eyes, Bobby replied, "Yes, I remember."

"You were so scared of hurting me that you almost didn't make love to me that night either. What did I tell you?" Alex stroked his cheek.

Bobby closed his eyes. He whispered, "That the only way I could hurt you would be to deny you my love, physical and otherwise." Meeting her eyes, he tried to explain, "I don't know what's wrong. I grabbed your wrist in the kitchen, and I almost grabbed your wrists not ten minutes ago."

"I pushed you...both times. I know better. Yet, I did it anyway." She scooted closer to him.

Shaking his head, he insisted, "That is not an excuse."

"Bobby, please don't let me lose you because of this. Please..." She pleaded.

Bobby found her eyes again. He replied, "I won't leave. I couldn't do that, but I'm scaring myself. I can't be like my father, Alex."

Kneeling in front of him, "Tell me what you need from me to make you feel like you again?" Touching his lips softly with her fingertips, she continued, "Because you are nothing like your father. Look at how Morgan adores you."

Bobby swallowed hard and replied, "I...don't know. I haven't felt normal since I started looking for Ricky."

"Now maybe you can let him go. Let him go and get back to me...to Morgan." Alex said softly.

Bobby didn't really acknowledge her words. He replied, "Am I really that different than either of them?"

She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly, "Bobby, you aren't either of them."

Meeting her eyes, he asked, "I've tried not to be, but can you really fight your family and genetics?"

Alex stood and walked to the window. Almost in a whisper, she said, "If you think you are like them, then leave. Leave now."

Bobby's eye snapped to the back of her head. He knew the last thing he wanted was to leave. The last thing he wanted was to lose his children and Alex. He couldn't make it without Alex. He whispered, "You really trust me?"

"With my life." She turned to look at him. "With my children's lives."

Bobby found her eyes, he said it again, "I'm letting him get to me again. God, I should have left it alone. I should have let Ricky disappear. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me because you love your brother." Alex said softly. "We came. We tried. We didn't fail Ricky. Ricky failed himself. Now lets go to the airport, catch the first flight out of here, and go home to our daughter. Pick of our lives again. Stop letting him hold us back." She walked to him and put her hands on his hips, "Or are you going to keep letting him rule your life?"

Bobby took a deep breath. He assured, her, "I can't let him. I have to let him go." Looking back at the carpet, he suggested, "But we should catch a flight in the morning, Alex. It's reaching midnight."

Looking at her watch, she found him to be right. "So it is. First thing in the morning. If we get an early flight, maybe we can take Morgan to a movie."

Bobby smiled. That was the best idea he had heard all day. He agreed, "Yeah. She'll want to choose the movie though."

"That's the whole point, Bobby." Alex teased.

Bobby smirked now. Pulling her closer, he replied, "Yeah." Taking her hand into his, he studied it a second and replied, "I just...need you close tonight."

"I'm here." She touched his cheek and brought his mouth down to hers.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	16. Birds and the Bees

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Chapter summary: Morgan asks some tough questions.

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 16 "Birds and the Bees"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby was in a good mood. He was happy. It had been a week since they had come back from Chicago. Things had pretty much totally gone back to normal. Putting the last of the dishes away, Bobby heard the phone ring. Grabbing the phone, he announced, "I got it!" Answering it, he greeted the person on the other end, "Goren."

"This is Detective Pendergrass." The voice on the phone was male. "May I speak with Detective Bobby Goren?"

Bobby's features got noticeably more rigid. He answered, "This is Detective Goren. Has something happened with Ricky?"

"He skipped on his bail. No one has any leads on his whereabouts." Pendergrass finished.

Bobby froze. Closing his eyes, he demanded, "What happened?"

"Someone posted his bail…Bria . He was due in court this afternoon and didn't show. He had no reason to stay in town. I knew you'd want to know so I made the call myself."

Bobby keeping his emotions in check, replied, "I, uh, thank you. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Alex walked into the kitchen as he was hanging up, seeing his expression, she asked, "What is it?" Immediately thinking the worst. "Your mother?"

Slamming his hand against the counter, he shouted, "Damn it!"

"Bobby..." Alex put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Bobby closed his eyes. Willing himself to calm down, he explained, "Ricky...managed to get bail posted. He's, uh, disappeared again. He's skipped out."

She moved in front of him. "Babe, you can't let him get to you. Things have been so good."

Throwing his hands up, he relented, "You're right. I'm through. I can't. I can't worry about it. He wants to ruin the rest of his life, he can. I'm not looking for him again."

Alex smiled up at him. "Me and Morgan are playing Candyland."

Taking a deep breath, he agreed, "Let's go."

"Hey..." she said softly.

Meeting her eyes, he tried to assure her, "I'll be fine."

Standing on tip toes, she kissed him quickly. "I know. There's nothing you can't do."

Bobby took her hand. Kissing it, he was grateful for the support. He led her into the den, ready to attempt to avoid thinking about Ricky.

"Hi. Hi. Daddy." Morgan said seeing her father.

Sitting down, Bobby replied, "Hi, Baby. Are you ready to play?"

Nodding, Morgan eagerly replied, "Yeah. "

"You'd better watch out. She's beat me twice already." Alex said as she got down on the floor and imitated her daughter, laying on her belly with her chin on her palms.

"Daddy?" Morgan asked as she passed Bobby half way through the game.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Bobby asked, considerably calmer. Just being with his family helped.

"How did the baby get in Mommy's belly?" She stuck out her tongue as she counted her squares.

Alex was shaking from held back laughter. Looking at Bobby, she smiled innocently. "Your daughter is asking you a question."

Bobby looked shell-shocked. This was not a question he wanted to answer. He tried to stumble through an explanation, "Well, when, uh, two people love each other God, uh, decides to give them a baby. Why, uh, do you ask?"

"Well, I asked Mommy earlier and she told me to ask you." Morgan said pointing to Alex. "Didn't you, Mommy?"

Alex blushed bright red.

Bobby eyed Alex suspiciously. Giving her an amused look, he asked, "Really?"

She looked anywhere but at him. Looking at Morgan, she whispered, "You were supposed to leave that part off." Looking back at Bobby, she shrugged, "What can I say...I couldn't think of anything to tell her."

Bobby smirked. He'd get her back later. Shaking his head, he moved his piece.

Morgan watched Bobby move. She looked at him. "Well, how did God get the baby in Mommy?"

Bobby swallowed hard. He looked up at his daughter. Maybe he'd be getting Alex back sooner rather than later. "I think your Mommy has the answer to that question Morgan."

Alex fidgeted for a moment before sighing and softly replying, "Because he's God and God can do magic things with a twinkle of his nose."

Morgan tilted her head slightly. Watching her mother, she asked, "Well, how does God decide who to give babies to? And why does it take so long for the baby to come out?"

Alex looked down at the game board and narrowed her eyes. "When two people love each other...God gives them a baby."

Morgan nodded. Moving her piece, she continued, "Well, then why does it take so long for the baby to come out?"

Alex met Morgan's eyes and said softly, "Because it needs to be loved and protected inside Mommy's belly so it can grow and be strong."

Morgan nodded. This made sense. She remembered Bobby saying the baby had to get bigger. Watching Alex, she ventured, "I don't like that. I want the baby here now. How much longer before the baby gets here, Mommy?"

"About five more months...it will be here in no time, Morgan. I promise." Alex tucked some hair behind the girl's ear.

Bobby was trying hard to keep the smile off his face. He was enjoying their daughter's interrogation. He was just glad he wasn't the target of it now.

Morgan nodded. She watched her mother move. She continued, "When the baby comes, how does it get out of your tummy, Mommy?"

Alex quietly asked, "Who wants popcorn? Do you want popcorn?" This was a topic she refused to get in to.

Morgan frowned. Her mother obviously didn't want to answer. She shook her head. "I don't want any popcorn." She looked at Bobby. "How does the baby get out of Mommy, Daddy?"

Bobby furrowed his brow. He had no idea how to answer this question, but he had to give her something. She wasn't letting it go. Glancing at Alex, he hedged, "The doctors help with that, Morgan. They get the baby out."

Morgan furrowed her brow as Bobby counted the squares and placed his piece on the winning square. "That's no fair. I'm little. I'm supposed to win."

Alex's eyebrows went up. "Morgan, baby, you can't win every time. It's not fair to everyone else that plays the game with you."

Morgan sighed and relented, "Well, since its Daddy..."

Bobby gave her a crooked smile. He replied, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Slowly getting up out of the floor, she said, "I've got a load of clothes in the washer. I'll be back in a few minutes." She headed toward the basement stairs.

Bobby watched Alex leave the room. Turning his attention back to Morgan, he suggested, "It's nine O'clock. I think it's time to go read _The Cat in the Hat_ and go to bed. What about you?"

Morgan made a face and replied, "Do I have to?"

Bobby smiled and nodded slightly. He insisted, "I'm afraid so, Baby."

With a nod, Morgan got up and followed Bobby to her room.

Finishing the story, Bobby heard Alex in the den. Making sure Morgan was asleep, he made his way to the den. Watching her pick up the game for a moment, he broke the silence, "I just put her to bed."

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to pull the washer out and fiddle with the hose. Stupid thing. We really should get a new one." Alex said putting the game on the shelf.

Bobby smiled and agreed, "Probably. It's becoming a pain."

"Bobby...I have nothing against your love for model cars, but you are going to have to either get rid of some or organize them better. The basement is a complete mess." Alex said as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Bobby smiled. With a shrug, he conceded, "I'll straighten them up tomorrow. I promise."

She shook her head. "No way. You are coming to my brother's with me for Tanner's birthday party. It's not everyday my nephew turns 16."

With a nod, he kissed the top of her head smiled before agreeing, "I almost forgot about that."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	17. It's a

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Chapter summary: Bobby and Alex find out the sex of their baby.

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 17 "It's a …"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex watched Bobby as he paced the room. "Would you please sit down? You are making me nervous."

Taking a deep breath, he sat down and mumbled an apology. He then admitted, "I'm nervous, too."

"I just hope the baby cooperates and we can tell what it is." Alex took his hand and leaned against his shoulder. "What do you want it to be?"

Bobby sighed and gave his most honest response, "Healthy."

"Me too." She admitted.

"Alexandra Goren?" a nurse called from an open door.

"Well, here we go."

Bobby took her hand and walked with her into the exam room.

Alex pulled up her shirt and allowed the doctor to put the gel on her stomach to hear the baby's heart beat. "That's cold." She commented.

Doctor Slider smiled down at her. "Just a little. Heart rate sounds good." He patted Alex's arm. "I'm going to have the nurse show you to the sonogram room. Being your third baby, I'm sure you could find it on your own though. How is Morgan?"

"Growing like a weed." Alex said as she sat up.

He smiled at Alex. "The nurse will be with you in a moment."

Alex turned to Bobby. "I'm so excited." She said getting off the table and wrapping her arms around him.

Bobby smiled. He loved seeing her happy, and always wanted her this way. He replied, "Me too."

"You know I'm going to cry again, don't you?" She warned him.

Bobby laughed. He sheepishly pulled out the handkerchief and confessed, "I came prepared."

She smiled up at him. "Did you bring two? I remember you having to share mine."

Bobby smiled and pulled out the other handkerchief. He replied, "I remembered."

It was then that the nurse entered, saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Goren?"

Alex took Bobby's hand and they followed the nurse.

The nurse led them into a new room. She assured them, "The technician will be with you in just a minute."

Alex was seated on the table when the technician walked in. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Goren. If you would, I'd like you to lie back and raise your shirt and lower you pants to your hips please."

Alex followed her directions. "Please tell me this gel is heated."

The technician laughed, "Afraid not."

Alex smiled. "It's never heated." Alex looked at Bobby and nodded. "Ready."

Alex put one hand above her head out of the technician's way. After a few moments of rolling the wand across her slightly rounded belly, an image finally appeared. "There we go." The technician proceeded to get measurements. After a few more minutes, she looked over at Alex then at Bobby. "So are we finding out what the baby is?"

Alex looked up at Bobby, waiting for him to answer. Bobby took Alex's hand, and replied, "We want to know."

Turning the screen so that Bobby and Alex had a better view, she started pointing out parts. "Here's the head...leg...other leg...arm...other arm...see the heart beating...strong...that's a good sign." She paused and moved the wand a little. "Mom, Dad, looks like we've got us a baby girl."

Alex was mesmerized by the image on the screen. Reaching up to touch the screen, tears trickled down Alex's face. She looked at Bobby. "A baby girl..." she whispered.

Bobby couldn't have been happier. Lifting her hand, he kissed her knuckles. Pulling out the handkerchief, he let her take it with her free hand. Staring at the screen too, he commented, "Morgan will be happy. A little sister."

She reached up and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "Bobby..." Her eyes said it all.

He whispered, "She's already amazing."

The technician smiled at the two. "Congratulations." She turned off the monitor and handed Alex a Kleenex to wipe the gel off. "I'll leave your tape with them at the front desk."

"Thank you," Alex whispered.

Adjusting her clothes and standing, she looked at Bobby. Tears still stained her cheeks, she said, "I have to pee."

Bobby gave her a crooked smile and followed her out. Standing outside the door, waiting for her, he leaned against the wall. He could only think about the sonogram and the amazing baby that was growing inside of his wife.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex lay across the bed stroking her belly and talking softly to the baby inside her. "Mommy and Daddy are so happy to have you growing in my belly." She looked up as Bobby came in the room. "She asleep?"

Bobby affectionately replied, "Yeah. She finally nodded off." Crawling into the bed next to her, he placed his hand on her belly. Looking up at her, he asked, "Were you talking to her?"

"Yeah." She put her hand over Bobby's. "She's more real for you now, huh?"

Bobby looked back down at their hands. He admitted, "Maybe a little. What about you?"

"She's been real since the day I found out I was pregnant...but now...it's, uh, different." Alex closed her eyes and sighed. "I love being pregnant."

Bobby smiled and replied, "It shows, Alex."

Alex turned on her side so that she could see his eyes. "Now that we know what she is...got any ideas for a name?"

Bobby thought about it a moment. He reminded her, "We liked Lily last time."

Alex made a face and shook her head. "I don't like it so much anymore. Brianna?"

"Isabella?"

"Caitlyn?" Just then the phone rang. Alex reached over and answered it. "Goren residence." She listened for a second. "Who is this?"

Making a face, she handed Bobby the phone. She got up and moved into the bathroom.

Confused, Bobby answered, "Hello?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to hear from..." Ricky began.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	18. Getting Sucked Back In

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 18 "Getting Sucked Back In"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby froze. He knew who it was too, and he suddenly understood why Alex was in the bathroom. Irritated, he replied, "You're right. I don't want to hear from you."

"Bobby...please..." Ricky pleaded. "I'm in trouble."

Bobby closed his eyes. A part of him wanted to reach out to his brother, but he also knew that he didn't want sucked into whatever Ricky had gotten himself into this time. It was thoughts of Morgan, Alex, and the new baby girl that drove him to continue talking to Ricky. He didn't want whatever was going on to come back and bite him and his family on the ass. Bobby knew that if Ricky owed money, they'd suck him dry and then come after him and his family. Impatient, he kept his tone even but firm, "What is it, Ricky?"

"Bria is dead. They think I killed her, Bobby. I didn't do it. I swear to God I didn't do it." Ricky was holding a cigarette in his shaking hand. "You have to help me."

Thinking quickly, Bobby immediately knew why the name sounded familiar. Angrily, he asked, "From Chicago, when I found you?"

"Yeah." Ricky closed his eyes. "God, Bobby...I screwed up...I didn't do it."

Bobby shot back, "Yeah, well, you'd be any cops lead suspect." He couldn't believe he was getting himself sucked back in, he asked, "Where have you been, and what happened? Truth, or I'm not even going to think twice about helping you."

Ricky began to tell his story. "I got out on bail. Went to find Bria, to apologize...found her..." His voice caught in his throat. "Throat slashed. I touched her. I held her." He paused to collect himself. "Bobby, I ran. I was so scared."

Bobby closed his eyes. With a hint of irritation, he asked, "Let me get this straight. You got out on bail. You stupidly went to see her, found her dead, left lots of evidence instead of immediately calling 9-1-1, and then compounded everything by skipping bail?"

"Bobby, I know I've always been a screw up...Bobby..." He began to whisper. "I have to go...I'll call back soon." He hung up.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bobby groaned. Trying to convince himself that this was not happening, he focused on the sound of the water moving in the bathtub. Hanging up the phone, Bobby tried to figure out what he was supposed to tell Alex. Hearing the water drain, he watched her come out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"What did he want?" She asked as she toweled her hair.

That was the question he had been expecting, and it was the question he dreaded answering. With a sigh, he cryptically answered, "My help."

Her eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

Rubbing his face with his hands, he explained, "It means he's claiming that when he got out on bail he went to see her, Bria. He claims he found her dead, left evidence, and skipped bail. Then he hangs up before telling me where he is or answering my questions."

Letting her robe fall to the floor, she pulled on her nightgown. "And just tell me this, Bobby. Does this mean that when he calls back that you are going to let him suck you in again?"

Leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed, Bobby closed his eyes again and replied a little defensively, "I don't know, Alex. He's my brother. He's my God damn brother. He says he didn't do it. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Sliding her robe back on, she looked at him. "You figure it out." She started for the door. "I'm going to check my email. See if Meg's on. Don't wait up."

Bobby spent the next couple of hours pacing and waiting anyway. He finally had enough. Walking to the den, he froze. She was lying on the couch. Walking up to her, he realized her eyes were close. And he wasn't going to wake her. Going back to their room, he spent the rest of the night alternating between staring at the ceiling on the bed and pacing.

Alex walked into their bedroom early that next morning and nearly ran right in to Bobby, who was pacing. "What are you doing?"

With a sigh, he admitted, "Pacing."

"No shit." Alex moved passed him and to their closet.

Bobby watched her for a long moment. The silence was deafening, and after a little while, he couldn't take it anymore. "He's my brother, Alex." After a long moment, he whispered, "I don't want him to be capable of this."

She came to stand in front of him. "Bobby...I'll support you on this. Okay? But don't expect me to be his number one fan."

Bobby felt some of the knots loosen in his stomach. He assured her, "I never expect you to like him, and I never expect to get my brother back, again, but I can't just do nothing. I have to know what happened."

"I'm going in early to finish up some paperwork. Can you get Morgan up and to Mom and Dad's?" Alex asked returning to the closet.

Finding her eyes, Bobby tried to break through, "Alex..." She looked at him and waited for him to go on. Basically getting the silent treatment was worse than anything he could think of at the moment. He tried to reach out to her, "Talk to me."

"The couch isn't very comfortable." She pulled her gown over her head and slipped on her bra.

Frustrated, Bobby raised his voice a little, "Don't do that. You know what I was asking. You're the one withdrawing now. What is going through your head?"

Pulling her shirt on and buttoning it up, she looked up at him again. "Don't raise your voice at me." She said a little too calm. "As for my head...I don't know what to say about Ricky, Bobby. I know he's your brother. I know you care even though you pretend not to. I don't know how to deal with this."

Bobby was relieved to get that much from her. He was getting to understand how she felt. He tried a new approach, "It's not as easy as...turning it off. You are right about that. I do care, no matter how many times I try to cut him out of my life. There's no pretending to it, Alex. I can't just shut off emotions no matter how hard I've been trying to for most of my life. What if it was Kyle or Samuel, Alex? Could you just cut them out of your life? Could you just cast them aside?"

Alex's eyes met his. "You know I couldn't." She smiled then. "Bobby..."

Hopeful, Bobby answered, "Yes?"

"I don't like being mad at you." She said softly

Relieved, Bobby smiled slightly and replied, "I don't like it either."

"I missed your arms around me." She whispered and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Bobby put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He reveled in holding her. He needed her too. Making small circles on her back, he tried to sooth her and replied, "I missed you, too. You have no idea how much."

"When you came to check on me...I wasn't sleeping." Alex looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby assured her, "It's OK. You were angry, and I do understand that. I get so confused myself when it comes to Ricky. I still am. I don't know what do about any of this, him and the situation. I don't know how I'm supposed to think or feel about any of it either. The only reason I started to listen was I was afraid he owed money again. You know what could happen then."

"We will get through this together, Bobby." She whispered. Looking up at him again, "Just promise me this...we never go to bed angry again..."

Bobby quickly and quietly agreed, "Never again. I've never gotten so little sleep."

"Bobby, you didn't get any sleep." Alex said softly. "Because I didn't either."

Bobby watched her for a moment and nodded. He finally replied, "Morgan is going to be up soon."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex was the one running late that evening. She'd had to take her signed statement to Carver's office. Bobby had offered to pick up Morgan on his way home. Throwing the keys on the counter, she called out, "I'm home." She went straight to preparing dinner.

Bobby walked into the kitchen holding Morgan. Smiling, he spoke to Morgan, "See, told you Mommy would be home soon." Focusing on Alex, he asked, "Did you want me to cook?"

Before she could answer, the phone rang. With a sigh, he picked it up, "Hello."

"Bobby, it's me." Ricky said slowly.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	19. Bargaining With Ricky

Title: When It Rains

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 19 "Bargaining With Ricky"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby took a deep breath. Finding Alex's eyes, he asked, "Why did you wait two weeks to call me, Ricky?"

Alex took Morgan and put her on her feet. "Why don't we go get dinner while Daddy takes this call?" Alex took Bobby's hand and squeezed it. "We'll be back," she mouthed.

"I didn't know if you would even listen to me. I was scared...Bobby...I need a safe place to stay..." Ricky sounded tired and run down.

Bobby nodded towards Alex, a little relieved and grateful that she was taking Morgan. Focusing on Ricky, he asked, stunned, "Are you seriously asking to stay here, after what happened last time? You think Alex is even sort of going to be OK with that?"

"I can't ask you to stay there. I won't risk your job...I just need help." Ricky pleaded.

Bobby sighed, again. He replied, "You need to start by turning yourself in, Ricky. Either way, you need to face what you did do to her and what you almost did to my wife. What would have happened if I hadn't come back into that apartment?"

Ricky took a few minutes to think about that. "I honestly don't know, Bobby."

Bobby took another deep breath. Something seemed different, and Ricky was being honest, at least as honest as he seemed too be able to be. Bobby lowered his voice and replied, "I'll make some calls for you, Ricky, but the longer you stay in hiding the worse it looks. Turn yourself in, and I can do more."

Ricky took a deep breath. "You have to help me, Bobby. I won't survive on the inside. I won't." Ricky took another deep breath and continued. "I'll turn myself in."

Bobby tried to assure Ricky. "Good. I'll make some calls tomorrow morning. They'll know you're coming..." He hesitated. He couldn't believe he was doing this again, "And I'll have them fax me what they have on Bria Mathews's murder."

"Thank you, Bobby. I'll make this up to you...I will make this up to all of you." Ricky promised. "Goodbye, Bobby."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Walking to the car, Morgan asked Alex, "Who's Ricky, Mommy?"

"Ricky is Daddy's brother, Morgan." Alex snapped her in.

Confused, Morgan asked, "Oh. Like Uncle Kyle or Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah." Alex shut the door and climbed behind the wheel. "Only it's not the same."

Morgan, even more confused, asked, "Why isn't it the same, Mommy? Why haven't I met Uncle Ricky?"

"Your Daddy hasn't seen him in a long time. Uncle Ricky has been bad and needs to get help." Alex started the engine and backed down the driveway.

Morgan continued her questions, "Is that what Daddy is doing now? Helping Uncle Ricky?"

"Yes, Morgan. Now what do you want for supper?" Alex asked trying not to take her frustrations out on Morgan.

Instantly forgetting about Ricky, Morgan shouted, "McDonald's!"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby sighed as he hung up the phone. He almost picked it right back up again to call Alex, but decided not to. He'd tell her when she got back. He'd let her get dinner. With a sigh, he grabbed his portfolio to look for the information he needed to call the Chicago PD.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

When Alex and Morgan returned from getting supper, Alex found him pacing the living room. "Bobby, you okay?"

With a sigh, Bobby picked up Morgan and hugged her close. He assured Alex, "I'll, uh, be fine." Looking for Alex to Morgan, he assured her further, "We'll, uh, talk about it in a few minutes." Focusing on Morgan, he hoped Alex understood what he was getting at. He asked, "Where did Mommy take you to eat?"

"We brought home McDonald's, Daddy." Morgan said as she squirmed trying to get down. She took his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen, continuing, "I got a new toy...come and see. Come and see."

Bobby smiled as his daughter led him into the kitchen. Showing him her new Barbie toy, she announced, "It's the Princess one, too."

Bobby smiled as Morgan handed him the plastic toy. He quickly replied, "It's a very pretty princess, Morgan."

Taking it back, Morgan headed down the hall, explaining, "I'm going to put her with my others."

Looking at Alex, Bobby didn't wait for the questions. "He's going back to Chicago...to turn himself in. He, uh, wants my help. I wanted him back there. I agreed to talk to the detectives in charge and look at the file."

"How can I help?" Alex asked leaning against the counter.

Bobby sighed. With a shrug, he explained, "Nothing till we know he's turned himself in and they fax us what they have. I'm not doing anything till I know he's held up his end of this."

"Don't withdraw from us again, Bobby." Alex pleaded in a whisper. Her nerves couldn't take it if he did. "We need you."

Morgan came running back into the room before Bobby had a chance to reply. "Mommy...can I watch Ninja Turtles?"

"Let's eat first." Alex said taking her hand and moving her to the table.

Meeting Alex's eyes, Bobby gave her a quick assurance, "I won't. I promise."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Sitting at his desk, Bobby was slumped over a report that he was trying to read for the fourth time. After calling the Chicago PD to make sure they knew that Ricky was coming in voluntarily, he had attempted to put it all out of his mind and focus on his family. Now it was the next day, and he was waiting for news on if Ricky actually followed through with his end of the bargain. Trying to concentrate once more on the words in front of him that usually came so easily to him, Bobby was frustrated by his own distraction and actual hope that Ricky did what he said he would. Leaning on his elbow, he fingers were against his forehead, and he had been twirling a pen in the other hand. Now he unconsciously started tapping it on his desk.

Alex looked across the desk at him, annoyed. "Bobby...take a walk, go get some coffee, anything. Just please stop tapping that pen."

Bobby gave her a sheepish smile. Putting the pen down, he mumbled an apology. Trying to focus again, he was relieved to finally have some of it sink in. Looking up at Alex, he commented, "It, uh, wasn't our victim's blood on the door?"

"Is that a question?" Alex asked barely looking up from the computer screen.

Rubbing his face with his hand, he shook his head and explained, "I'm, uh, it's here in the report. Just not what I expected. Our killer has some pretty deep defensive wounds."

"I've been over and over this, Bobby, and I don't know where to go next. I keep hitting a brick wall." Alex stood and stretched. Placing one of her hands on her lower back, trying to work out a kink. "Where should we go next?"

Bobby shook his head. With a sigh, he admitted, "I don't know."

"Hey, Goren," Detective Mercer called from across the room. "There's a fax coming in with your name on it."

Alex looked over at him. "Ricky."

Meeting her eyes, Bobby took a deep breath and nodded. Getting up, he walked over to the fax machine. Picking it up, he was relieved that no one else had read it. Sitting down, he felt Alex over his shoulder. He was relieved to get it. It was the CPD's way of telling him that Ricky had indeed come in. Flipping through the file, he commented, "Exactly what Ricky was telling me."

She pulled her chair around to his side of the desk. "So now what are you going to do?"

Bobby sighed, again. Finding the pictures, he looked at them for a long moment before replying, "Try to find something in here that even suggests that Ricky might not have done this."

Alex took one look at the Bria Matthew's crime scene photos and turned pale. Taking them from Bobby, she whispered, "Whoever did this was a monster...a complete monster." She flipped through them slowly, hating the carnage she was seeing. Could Bobby's brother be capable of this? She'd seen his rage, and her gut instinct told her that he couldn't be written off so quickly.

Bobby nodded and looked at her. Finding her eyes, he could tell it was bothering her. Bobby assured her, "Alex, I'd understand if you don't want to do this." Looking back at the file, he knew what she was thinking. He could see it in her eyes. He was thinking the same thing. He quietly added, "I'm afraid he's capable of this, too. That's what worries me."

"I'm helping you and that's the last I want to hear of that. Understand?" Alex said with an edge to her voice. Someone had to help him stay objective, and she knew she was the only person that could. She couldn't let his love for his brother cloud that in any way. If he was guilty, he had to pay. She owed it to Bria.

Bobby nodded. He was relieved. He needed her and wanted her involved. She would keep him anchored through this. He assured her, "Thank you." Flipping to another page in the report, Bobby stopped. He replied, "There are unidentified fingerprints." He added, "Whoever else was in that apartment isn't in the system."

"Well..." Alex started, then stopped. Thinking a minute, she looked at Bobby. "How are we going to do this? We can't both go to Chicago to pursue this...and I don't..." She stopped, biting her lip.

Bobby arched his eyebrows. He knew what she was going to say. He replied, "There's nothing that says anyone has to leave yet. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Ricky isn't their only suspect."

"No, but I don't like the idea of you leaving to go pursue this without me either...when the time comes I mean." The phone on her desk rang. Standing up, she reached for the phone. "Eames." Her face changed. "I'll be right there." She hung up. "Morgan's sick. I'm going to get her."

Bobby nodded. He assured her, "I'll be home on time."

"I'll call you when I find out what's wrong with her. I'm going to take her straight to Doctor Slider's office." She bent down and kissed his cheek before she remembered where she was. Rolling her eyes at herself, "I think being pregnant makes me scatterbrained." She smiled down at him.

Bobby smiled in return. Playfully, he replied, "Well, if it gets me a kiss, I can live with it." Getting serious again, he continued, "We'll, uh, figure Chicago out tonight." After another moment, he added, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said grabbing her jacket. "See you at home."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	20. Quiet Evening

smut warning

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 20 "Quiet Evening"

smut warning

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Everything was quiet in the Goren house when Alex heard his vehicle pull up. Meeting him on the porch, she wrapped her arms around him. "She's sleeping. She's not thrown up anymore since about five. Doctor Slider assured me that it's just a stomach virus. Bad news is...we might catch it."

Bobby wrinkled his nose and commented, "Hmm, something to look forward to." Leaning down, he kissed her and replied, "I missed you."

She hugged him tighter. "We can't both get sick at the same time."

Bobby shrugged and teased, "I wouldn't mind getting sick with you."

"You have a dirty mind, Robert Goren." Alex said as she opened the door and led the way inside.

Bobby smiled and followed her to the kitchen. His stomach rumbled, and he asked, "Have you and Morgan eaten?"

"Morgan's not eating anything. Strictly liquids. And I've got supper finished." Alex led him into the kitchen, where there was candles lit on the table. "See?"

Bobby snaked his arms around her waist. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "It looks beautiful. Thank you."

"Thought we could use the alone time to our advantage." She snuggled into him.

Bobby was content, and that didn't surprise him in the least. In moments like this, he couldn't dream of being happier. Alex always made him happy. She was always able to ground him. He commented, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They enjoyed the quiet meal, talking about nothing but Morgan's summer plans and their hopes and dreams for the new baby. "We never did finish that name discussion we were having a few nights ago." Alex said softly after they'd both eaten their fill. She walked around the table and sat in Bobby's lap.

Bobby nodded and agreed, "Yeah. I know. How about Lynnette?"

Alex looked at him with a straight face. "You're kidding right?"

Bobby smiled. Resigning to the argument, he replied, "I'm picking up some baby name books."

"We still have the ones from when I was pregnant with Morgan. I'll go and get them...no wait...I need your help. Their on the top shelf in the den. We can take them to bed..." Alex purred into his ear.

Bobby let her up. Taking her hand, he let her lead him to the bookcase. He confessed, "I forgot we kept them."

"You know...I keep trying to figure out how we got pregnant...I was on the pill." Alex commented.

Bobby pulled the books down. With a shrug, he reminded her, "You had that bladder infection."

"What?" Alex looked at him puzzled. "What does that have to do with being pregnant?"

Walking with her to the bedroom, he explained, "The, uh, antibiotics negate the effects of the pill."

Rolling her eyes, she said softly, "Oh yeah." She began to get ready for bed. Taking off her clothes, she stood in front of the mirror in her bra and panties. "God, I'm getting fat."

Bobby smirked. Laying the books on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her again and assured her, "You look beautiful."

"For a Christmas turkey maybe." Alex continued.

Smiling, Bobby kissed the top of her head and insisted, "You'll get back to your normal weight after the baby is born. Until then you're stuck listening to me. So listen. I'd love you now matter how much you weighed because to me, you are the definition of beautiful, inside and out, especially when you're pregnant."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Detective Goren?" Alex asked leaning back into him and wrapping her arm around his neck to hold his mouth to her ear.

Bobby nipped at her ear and grinned widely. He playfully whispered, "Maybe."

Slipping from his arms, she reached behind her to undo her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Walking to the door, she made a big show of locking the door. "No interruptions..."

Bobby smiled. Taking her hand, he led her to the bed and replied, "Good idea."

When he reached for her, she pushed his hand away. "No, no, no." She began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest as she exposed more and more with each undone button.

Bobby watched her slide his shirt off. Meeting her eyes, he hadn't seen this side of her much, and he was willing to let her stay in control and see where it went.

Her hands were now eagerly undoing his belt. Pulling it off with a snap, she unbuttoned them. Sliding the zipper down, she ran one hand up his chest to his neck. "I wanna make you..." She took his finger into her mouth and bit gently.

Bobby groaned slightly. Never losing eye contact, "Alex..."

She pushed his boxers and pants to the floor. When he stepped out of them, she shoved them away with her foot. "It's okay, Bobby...Let me...Let me show you what you do to me...what you make me feel..." Her mouth was on his chest again, slowly moving down. She began to stroke him softly with her hand. Slowly, she got on her knees and took him in her mouth.

Bobby gasped slightly. It had been a long time since they had done this. Closing his eyes, he groaned again and whispered, "Oh God, Alex..."

Feeling his hands in her hair, she pulled him deeper insider her mouth, letting her tongue swirl around him. Feeling his legs begin to tremble, she pulled away. "You can lay down if you want..." Looking up at him, her brown eyes smoldering with the need to please him.

Bobby met her eyes. It only made him want her more. With a nod, he could barely get the one word answer out. "Bed." Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he watched as she went back to work and elicited another moan from him.

Slowly, she pushed him back on to the bed. She let her tongue swirl around him again before slowly moving her mouth and tongue up his stomach to his mouth. Slowly removing her panties before she kissed him, she straddled him. Licking her lips, she guided him to her entrance. Looking deep into his eyes as she slid onto him. "Oh...god..." she whispered.

Bobby moaned again. God, she knew how to make him crazy when she wanted to. Kissing her again, hard, he whispered, "I love you."

Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she began to move on top of him. "I love you too..." she whispered. Throwing her head back as the pressure began to build inside her. She moaned low. Whimpering softly, she met his eyes again. "Bobby...oh god..."

"My God..." Bobby felt his own pressure building. He reached out and ran his hands down her arms. Putting his arms around her hips he whispered, "Alex..."

"Talk to me," she urged as she moved slower, pulling him deeper inside her.

Bobby softly replied, "I love what you...do to me. You are beautiful, Alex." Bobby's breathing was getting shallow.

Raking her nails down his chest, she made a noise that was half cry, half moan. "So close...so close."

Bobby agreed, "I know."

Alex felt his hands moved to her hips, moving her just right. Throwing her head back, she moaned, "Bobby..." as she came.

Seconds later Bobby released with her, moaning her name.

Unable to move, she collapsed on top of him. Hearing his ragged breathing and his pounding heart, she kissed his chest. "I don't know what came over me..." She whispered.

Bobby ran his hands through her hair and replied, "Don't apologize for that. It was amazing."

Moving her arms to each side of his head, she kissed him long and slow. "You are the amazing one."

Bobby met her eyes. He tried to reassure her, "If it comes to needing to go to Chicago, I can handle it, Baby. I promise."

"Is it because you think I can't handle it?" She said softly.

Bobby sighed. He tried to explain, "Because you were right before, only one of us can go. He's my brother. I need to do it. It has to be me."

"I know, Bobby." She kissed his chest. "Just...don't..." She closed her eyes unable to form the words to how much it frightened her.

Placing his hand under her chin, Bobby guided her eyes to meet his. He asked, "Just don't...what?"

"Just don't go and get yourself into trouble for him." She closed her eyes unable to let him see inside her.

Bobby took a deep breath. He tried to assure her, "I won't. I know where to draw the line."

She scoffed. "Since when?"

Bobby smirked. He corrected himself, "I won't do anything stupid for Ricky. I promise you that."

"You'd better not." She looked up at him. "Because...because..."

Finding her eyes again, he insisted, "You won't lose me. If or when I go to Chicago, I'll be back."

"You'd better be, Goren, because I'd hate to have to kick your ass." Alex's eyes never strayed from his. "And you know I'll do it too."

Bobby laughed. He agreed, "I know you'd do it. Its part of what you always do, keeping me in line."

"You're worse than our daughter sometimes." Alex rolled her eyes.

Bobby kept the ghost of a smile as he replied, "So I've been told."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	21. And the Baby's Name Is

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 21 "And the baby's name is…"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"Names, Bobby...that's what this was about." She stood and found the books that had fallen to the floor. "Let's get under the covers...I'm a little chilled."

With a nod, Bobby agreed, "Yeah." Grabbing the covers, he snuggled down with her and asked, "What letter do you want to start with?"

"I've got an idea." She handed him a book. "You find three you like from that book. I'll find three I like from this one. See what happens." She winked at him.

Opening the book, he teased, "And when they're not even close?"

"Shut up." She said turning on her side and opening the book.

Bobby smirked as he flipped through the book and found three that he liked.

Alex was having a hard time narrowing it down to three. Sighing, she gave up. "I have four."

Bobby smiled. He assured her, "I almost had four."

"Let's go one at a time. You first." Alex said as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Libby."

"Emma." Alex said softly.

"Madison."

"Grace." Alex gently stroked his stomach.

Bobby let his hand rest on her stomach, and he was unconsciously rubbing circles with his thumb. He added, "Jamie."

"Ella and Lanie." Alex added softly. "So now what?"

Bobby met her eyes. Giving her a crooked smile, he replied, "Ella was going to be number four."

She leaned up and took his mouth with hers. "I like Madison...I kept going back and forth between it and Lanie."

Bobby nodded. He suggested, "We should use them both then." Reaching out to touch her stomach again, he asked, "Do you want to be Ella Madison...or Madison Ella?"

"You can't negotiate with a fetus." Alex teased.

Bobby smirked at her. He wasn't about to give up and argued, "Well, I can try." Putting his hand back on Alex's stomach, he replied, "Ella?" Suddenly feeling movement, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Looking up at Alex, he replied shocked, "She moved." Looking back down, he spoke, "Madison?" The movement seemed to suddenly stop. Flabbergasted, Bobby tested it again, "Ella?"

And when he felt the movement again, he looked back at Alex and replied, "I think she wants to be named Ella." Alex was still looking at her stomach, shocked. Bobby admitted, "I...really didn't expect anything to happen."

"Ella Madison..." Alex whispered. Placing her hand on her stomach again, "You like Ella?" Nothing happened. She frowned. "That's not nice, Ella." She then looked up at Bobby. "She's going to be a Daddy's girl too."

Bobby's eyes sparkled. He was still amazed. Bobby put his hand back on her stomach and replied, "Ella Madison Goren it is."

She watched as Bobby leaned down and kissed her stomach. Running her fingers through his hair, she sighed. "Don't you just sometimes want a whole house full of kids, Bobby?"

Bobby smiled and agreed, "Sometimes." He quietly added, "But I love what we have."

"Maybe one of us should go check on Morgan. If she's still running a fever, she needs more Motrin." Alex said moving to get up.

With a sigh Bobby nodded. Watching her get up, get dressed, and leave the room, Bobby went ahead and got ready for bed. He silently followed Alex to Morgan's room. Standing in the doorway, he watched Alex feeling Morgan's head. He leaned against the door, rather enjoying just watching his family.

Alex looked over and smiled. Leaning down, she kissed Morgan's forehead. Relieved when it felt cool, she pulled the covers up around her daughter and walked to Bobby. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him tight. "I never want to be away from you or her."

Bobby held her too. God, he just loved holding her. He would never stop loving the feeling of her in his arms. He quietly replied, "I never want to be away from any of you either." After another moment, he added, "We need to go to bed."

When she nodded, he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. Curling up together, he listened as her breathing evened. It was then that he allowed his mind to slow down long enough to get some sleep.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

TBC...(if you guys want it)

A/N: Anyone out there still interested in this fic? If so...you know what to do...that little button there that has that drop down arrow...find submit review and hit go :)


	22. Flying Solo

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: AU--- Bobby reestablishes contact with his brother, it throws his life with Alex into chaos. B/A and M/C

Classifications/Genre: AU, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 22 "Flying Solo "

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Dressed and ready to go, Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table going over the file again, desperately searching for anything, any clue. Finishing the piece of bacon, he sighed and turned the page. He was still finding that his best lead were the fingerprints. He was itching to go to Chicago and meet some of the other people who were in her life, get into their heads and figure out who had done this. He was sure it was someone she knew. It was too violent for a stranger. He sensed Alex in the doorway. Looking up, he greeted her, "Morning."

She was wearing his t-shirt. She smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Morning." She studied him for awhile as he went back to studying the crime scene photos. Walking to him, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "This is already keeping you awake at night." Kissing his cheek, she moved to the fridge to pull out the orange juice. When he didn't reply, she looked back at him. "If you need to go, Bobby...it's okay. Deakins will pull someone to help me close our open cases. I can feel this pulling you there. Go..." She had to turn away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Damn hormones, she berated herself silently.

With a sigh, he put the file down. Getting up, he put his plate in the sink. Turning to face her, he replied, "I don't want...I meant what I said last night. I want to be here. I just...there's something there. Something feels wrong."

"I think you should go, Bobby. You've got enough vacation time to pull it." She took a sip of her orange juice. "Go find out who did this."

Bobby hesitated before replying, "I won't be gone longer than I have to be. I promise. I just...are you sure? I don't want to leave everything on you."

"I can handle it." She reassured him. Picking up a piece of bacon from a plate, she munched on it. "Besides...I can always call Mom or Meg."

Bobby nodded. Resigned, he whispered, "Thank you."

She put a hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Bobby took her hand. Kissing it, he agreed, "I'll be careful." After a moment, he added, "I love you."

"I love you too." She wouldn't let it show that she was scared. "I'd better go wake Morgan. I want to take you to the airport."

With a nod, he agreed, "I'll, uh, pack."

"You want my help?" She asked softly, pulling another piece of bacon from the plate.

Bobby assured her, "You're getting Morgan ready. I can pack."

"Okay." She looked at him for a moment before walking out of the kitchen.

Sensing something was wrong, he called out to her, "Alex..."

"Yeah?" She turned.

Bobby found her eyes and replied, "Are you sure you're OK with this?"

"I'm sure." She said with a smile. "Me and Morgan will be in a few minutes."

With a nod, Bobby decided to let it go. He headed to their bedroom and began packing. God, he hated leaving, but he knew this might be the only chance he had of making sure this got done right.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

After making some calls to the Chicago PD, Bobby left on the next available flight. He and Deakins were going to owe a lot of favors when this was over. Some strings had been pulled so that he could consult on this case at all. Getting off the plane he caught a cab to his hotel. Checking in, he made his way to the station. Walking he talked to the desk sergeant. He was directed to the Captain's office. Arriving, he knocked softly.

"Come in," Captain Sutton said as he remained seated at his desk.

Bobby ventured into the office, cautiously. Giving the Captain a tentative smile, he walked over to the desk. Holding his hand, he introduced himself, "Captain, it's nice to meet you. I'm Detective Goren, NYPD. I, uh, was told I was supposed to report to you."

Captain Sutton shook his hand and nodded. "The brother of one of our suspects...I'm not sure I made a good decision here. Better go by the book, Detective. I'll have you back on the first plane back to New York if you don't."

Bobby nodded immediately. "I'm not looking to cause any problems. I promise. I just want to get to the bottom of this."

He nodded and waved at the woman that was standing just in the door way. "Detective Nelson here will show you around. You'll use her partner's desk while he's out on medical leave." He used his hands to hurry them from the room.

Rachel turned to Bobby and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Bobby shook her hand in return. "Nice to meet you, too. Robert Goren. You can call me Bobby. So you're working the Matthews case?"

"Yeah. It's cut and dry. The perp killed his girlfriend because she got him arrested for domestic abuse." Rachel pointed to her partner's desk and nodded for him to sit in it.

Bobby raised his eyebrows as he sat down and inspected the desk. He asked, "You looking at anyone else for it at all?"

"There was a set of unidentified prints, but I'm sure this guy..." She searched through the files. "Richard Gor..." She looked up. "You...you're his brother." She paled slightly. She hadn't been told any of the details of why an NYPD detective would be assisting her on this case. Hadn't asked really. Just appreciated having someone help her with it.

Looking up at her, Bobby met her eyes. He was really trying to keep this from getting completely personal. "Yes, he's my brother." He went back to looking over the desk. "You think Richard Goren did it. The fingerprints and blue fibers are the only outstanding evidence left, right?"

She was intrigued at how well he knew this case. She looked down at the file and nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

Bobby nodded. He looked up at her and announced, "She was posed. You know that right? The body... It was posed, if not moved back to her apartment. There wasn't a lot of blood."

"And where is the evidence supporting this?" she snorted. She was already hating his arrogance. Maybe that's how they did things in New York, but this was Chicago, her Chicago, and she wouldn't be told how things were and weren't done.

Bobby noted the hostility in her voice. Backing off a little, he suggested, "Here...look at this." He began pulling out his copies of the crime scene photos to prove his point.

Rachel looked at the photos. "I still don't see it. You just don't want to admit that your brother did this. That he's capable of this...atrocity."

Bobby looked up at her. He sighed. This woman was not Alex. He had to be patient. Turning back to the desk, he replied, "Look, if my brother did it, then he did it. But I want to make sure every avenue is explored. I need to make sure you have the right guy, and I'm not convinced." Hoping to get back on topic, he pointed to another picture and pushed a little more. "Look at how she's in the center of the room and her hands are almost completely at her sides."

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe we should focus on the source of these blue fibers." They weren't going to agree on the pictures.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby nodded. "Yeah." He pulled out another report. It went on like this all day. Bobby and Rachel didn't agree on anything.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Deakins was seated as his desk, when Crager arrived. Meeting him, he shook his hand and went to the door. Seeing Alex going over files at her desk, he called out. "Eames."

She stood up and made her way into the office. "Captain..." She sat down in the chair as he pointed to it. She looked at the man occupying Bobby's usual spot by the window.

Deakins tried to give her a smile. "Eames, this is Detective Crager. He's going to be your temporary partner while Bobby's gone."

Standing up straight, Crager offered, "Call me James. It's nice to meet you, Detective."

"It's nice to meet you, James." Alex stood and offered her hand.

Deakins smiled at them both. "Eames, he can take Goren's desk or the desk right behind you. Go ahead and show him around."

Alex nodded. "Here...I'll show you all the important stuff." She led him out of the room. "Coffee pot..." she pointed it out. Not that she was allowed to touch the stuff anymore. "Vending machine..." She smiled at his expression. "Seriously, here's Goren's desk...if you'd like to sit here...or there" She pointed to the vacant one behind her.

With a nod, he put his things on the empty desk behind her. Glancing over, he met her eyes for a moment. "So tell me about your partner. What's he like?" He was trying to make small talk, keep things from being awkward.

She laughed. "There are not enough hours in the day..." She handed him their current case. "Here. Look this over. We'll need to go do some follow-up interviews in a little bit."

Swallowing hard, James almost hesitantly took the forms. "OK... Sounds good." He sat down and began reading the reports that she had given him.

After a few minutes, Alex looked up and pushed her chair back slightly. She asked him, "So where are you from anyway? Homicide? Vice?..."

James looked up from the files, he explained, "Homicide. And you? Where were you when you transferred here to Major Case."

"Vice. Bobby was from Narcotics..." She titled her head. "Comfortable enough to do this?"

James nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready." _I have to be_.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex pulled on his t-shirt and climbed into bed. Today was long and boring without Bobby there to make her smile. She reached for her cell phone. Speed dialing his number, she just needed to hear his voice.

Bobby was tired and frustrated. The woman he was working with, Rachel Nelson, was not following his train of thought at all, and she seemed to think right off that Ricky was guilty. He had only been in Chicago for two days and already missed his wife and daughter more than words. He missed how well he worked with Alex. He had just gotten off the phone with Meg.

They were setting up Alex's surprise birthday party. Hearing it ring, he reached over onto his nightstand and picked it up without checking the caller id. "Goren."

She smiled. "Well, Goren...it's the other Goren." She teased.

Smiling now, he sat up in bed. Softly, he replied, "Hey. Didn't realize it was you." He had an overwhelming need to make sure she knew. "I miss you. I was going to call you in a minute. Figured you had gotten Morgan to bed and could talk."

She snuggled closer to Bobby's pillow. "I miss you too. Morgan was good tonight. Didn't have to fight with her to get in or out of the tub."

Bobby smiled. He was glad Morgan wasn't being good and not acting up, at least for now. It helped him worry a little less. He replied, "That's good." He wanted to be there more than anything. Leaning back against the headboard, he asked, "What book did she have you read tonight?" He already missed reading to Morgan. It was always his favorite thing to do.

"Goodnight, Moon." She said with a sigh.

Bobby closed his eyes, one of Morgan's favorites. He quietly replied, "I wish I was there. I just want this finished, so that I can come home."

Alex struggled to hold back the tears. "I know, baby...we want you here too. Sometimes we just don't get what we want..." Because if I had what I wanted, you'd be in bed with me right now and every night for the rest of our lives. "I love you, Bobby."

Bobby quietly replied, "I love you, too, and I promise, I'm getting this done as fast as I can."

"I know," she whispered. "Just doesn't make waiting any easier, Bobby." Pushing all depressing thoughts away, she changed the subject. "How is it coming anyway?"

He kept it brief, not wanting to linger on it or worry her. "Still trying to match those prints and some blue fibers. Finally, uh, convinced the, uh, Detective that I'm working with that the body was posed. The scene was staged."

She hated that he had someone working with him that didn't understand him. She sighed. "I wish I was there..."

With a small sigh, Bobby admitted, "I wish you were, too, but you have to be there, for Morgan." Trying to reassure her, he added, "I've worked with worse though. I'll survive."

"I gained a pound." She said remembering her doctor's appointment that afternoon. "Doctor Slider is really happy about that...I just keep getting fatter and fatter and he's happy..."

Bobby laughed at her attempt at humor before replying, "I wish I had been there. I hate missing your appointments with you."

"Ella's fine. Growing like she should be." Alex left out the part about her iron being low again.

Bobby smiled. He was relieved to hear that everything was OK. Getting up, he put his book away and replied, "Good. I just hate not being there, not being involved." He then asked, "How is your iron level?"

She grimaced. "It's fine."

He could hear it in her voice. She wasn't being completely honest, and she sounded tired, more so than she should be. He challenged her a little, "Then why do you sound like your about to fall over?"

She sighed. "Okay...so it was a little low. I just...I didn't want you to worry."

Bobby sighed. Closing his eyes, he replied, "I worry anyway." He had a feeling he knew how well and how much she was eating at the moment. He deduced that she was eating as bad as he was. He quietly added, "Alex, you have to eat right." He wasn't going to give her ammunition and tell her how he was eating.

"I know," she said softly. She wished he was there so he could hold her. "I will try. I promise."

With a slow nod, he replied, "Good." He opened a cabinet and grabbed the bag of chips he had stashed. Talking about food had reminded him he hadn't really eaten dinner.

"What's that noise?" She asked as she stifled a yawn.

He admitted, "Just the bag of lays chips I bought, to snack on here in my room."

"That's all you've eaten tonight, isn't it?" She asked, not wanting him to hear the disappointment in her voice.

Bobby sighed. After a moment, he confessed, "Yeah, it is."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black, Bobby." Alex chided.

Bobby knew she had a point, but he had a better point. He reminded her, "Yes, but I'm not anemic and pregnant."

"I don't want to fight." She whispered.

Bobby instantly agreed, "I don't either."

Alex closed her eyes and said softly, "We should really try to get some sleep..."

Bobby quietly replied, "I know." He desperately didn't want to lose his connection to her though. He wanted to hold her, and he wanted her sleeping in his arms. He wanted to be able to feel her skin.

"I love you..." She whispered, close to tears. She wanted to be curled up in his arms, held tight against him.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered back, "I love you, too." He didn't hang up though, half hoping she didn't either. Hanging up meant ending the only connection he had to her for the night, and he hated that idea.

She closed the phone and buried her head in his pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Bobby closed his eyes as he heard the phone disconnect. Putting it and the chips on the table, he sank into the bed and wished he was with her, at home.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI


	23. Weighing Options

Chapter 23-"Weighing Options"

A/N: We are so very sorry that this story hasn't been updated in forever. We're here to fix that. We hope to get an update going at least once a week. This chapter is Logan & Barek centered. The next chapter will contain Goren & Eames.

*******************************************************

Mike knocked softly on her door. He held the single red stemmed rose behind his back. He adjusted his tie and jacket for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had asked her out on a proper date that morning before climbing out of her bed. He just hoped she was ready. He hadn't been this nervous since high school.

Excited, Carolyn threw her shoes on. She hurried to the door. She grinned as she opened the door. She met his eyes and her eyes lit up. "Hey..." Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him kiss.

Mike took her by one hand and made her step back. He looked her up and down. Giving a low wolf whistle, he pulled her close again. "Looking fine, Detective Barek..." He produced the rose from behind his back and presented it to her.

Grinning widely, Carolyn took the rose. She blushed a little. "Thank you, Mike." She smelled the rose and looked him over. "And I'd say you're looking pretty good yourself."

He drew her closer. He kissed her ear. "Don't you know it." He was nothing if not confident.

Carolyn laughed softly. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "God, Mike..." She wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him closer.

He pulled back and met her eyes. "Save that kind of talk for when you invite me up for...coffee." He waggled his eyebrows and grabbed her purse off the small table by the door. Because he knew she would be inviting him up for coffee, and then he'd stay for breakfast. Again.

Carolyn laughed softly. She smacked Mike's arm as she followed him out. "You're assuming a lot."

Mike laughed softly, taking her hand. "Did you want to...put that in water first?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yeah, I did, but someone seems to be in a hurry."

Mike shook his head. "I just...I'm nervous, okay?" And that was admitting alot.

Carolyn smiled. She turned him to face her. She met his eyes. "There's nothing to be nervous about." She gave him a kiss. "I'll be right back out."

Mike paced a little and waited. He adjusted his tie again. He glanced up at the door when she emerged. "All set?"

Carolyn nodded, grinning. "Yeah, we're set." She took his hand. "So where are we going again?"

"That new organic eatery..." He smiled at her as he pushed the elevator button.

Carolyn raised her eyebrows. "That's right. I've heard good things about it..."

Mike nodded. "I...figured you'd like it." He let her step onto the elevator first.

Carolyn glanced at him and smirked. "Mike, I don't want to push it onto you."

When the doors closed, he pressed her up against the wall. "You...aren't pushing me into anything."

Carolyn raised her eyebrows. She reached out and stroked her cheek. "That's good." Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him.

Mike deepened the kiss, sliding his hand to her ass. He squeezed it gently. The doors opened on a few floors below Carolyn's and someone cleared their throat. He blushed and pulled back. "Sorry..." He took her hand and glanced at her as the old man climbed onto the elevator.

Carolyn was trying not to laugh. She blushed a little and looked at the ground. She gave Mike's hand a squeeze.

Mike shook his head. He leaned close and kissed her cheek. "Sorry..." he whispered.

Carolyn shook her head. He assured her, "It's Ok..."

Once they'd reached the ground floor, he let the old man out before them. Letting her then step out first, he watched her hips sway slightly as she moved to the door. He was a lucky man. She looked good in skirt. He stepped quickly to open the door for her.

Carolyn nodded and looked at her. "Thank you..."

Mike took her hand once they were on the street again. "Felt like getting caught with a girl in my room..."

Carolyn laughed softly. She nodded in agreement. "It did feel that way a little bit..."

He opened the passenger side door for her, kissing her before allowing her to get in. "Just wanted to get the end of the date kiss out of the way..." he teased.

Carolyn laughed softly. "Well, I certainly hope that's not the last kiss of the night..."

Mike searched her eyes, growing serious. "If I have my way about it, it's the first of many kisses."

Carolyn grinned widely. "Good." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

Mike smirked. "But I also know how my ass tends to overload my mouth..."

Carolyn raised her eyebrows. "I don't think that's going to be a problem tonight."

Mike gestured for her to get into the car. "Not if we never leave the apartment..."

Carolyn laughed again. She nodded. "That's true..." She pulled her hand away. "You're right. You're right. We should go."

He smiled as she slid into the car. He closed the door for her and moved to the driver's side. He slid behind the wheel just as his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the display. Jasmine. He shoved it back into his pocket and gave her a smile.

Carolyn watched him. She frowned. "Who was that?"

"Old...friend. No one for us to worry about..." He hadn't heard from her in months.

Carolyn frowned, studying him. "You mean an ex-girlfriend?"

Mike sighed and nodded. "Roll in the hay would be a better term."

Carolyn nodded, processing this. "And...she's still calling?"

Mike admitted, "She doesn't come into the city but every so often...and we hook up when she does. That's over now, Carolyn. She means nothing to me."

Carolyn thought about it for a moment. She finally nodded. "Ok... I trust you..." She gave him a small smile. She took his hand.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Good." He pulled onto the street and moved toward the restaurant. "I wanted...to talk to you about something."

Carolyn nodded. She was watching him now. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I overheard you talking to Eames...about your lease..." He didn't want to push anything on her.

Carolyn frowned but nodded. She teased, "You eavsedropping?"

Mike shook his head. "No. No, I just...happened to overhear."

Carolyn squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry. I was teasing. What were you going to say?"

"You could let the apartment go..." Mike said, suddenly unsure of how far he should go with this.

Carolyn shrugged. "That's true. I could, but..." She stopped short. "Are you suggesting...you and me?"

Mike stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. "Yeah. If you want to, I have...plenty of room..."

Carolyn thought about this for a moment. "I... I don't know what to say, Mike. You... Are you sure that's something you want to do?"

Mike moved through the intersection. "I...I'm a little set in my ways, Carolyn, and moving in with me wouldn't be an easy chore for you, but...I'd like to have you there. I've never enjoyed waking up with someone before. This is all new for me...but one thing I do know for certain is that...its not just a passing thing. It's real...what I feel for you."

Carolyn nodded slowly. She smiled a little. "I know it is. I... This is something I'd like to talk more about. I love you, Mike, and living with you...set in your way or not...is something I'd like..."

Mike smiled. She hadn't said no. She hadn't said yes either, but she hadn't said no. He squeezed her hand. "You can have all the time you need, Carolyn."

Carolyn smiled just a little. "Thank you..." She sighed softly. "Mike, it's not that I don't want to. I just want to talk about this a little more and make sure we're ready for this."

Mike pulled up outside the restaurant. "And we'll talk about it until we've...reached a decision."

Carolyn nodded, relieved. "Thank you..." It was a big step. One she couldn't make lightly.

Mike kissed her knuckles. "I love you...and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

Carolyn smiled. She gave his hand a soft squeeze. She assured him, "I don't feel pressured into anything. I promise."

Mike smiled. "Alright, sassy lady. We're here...and I plan to do this right...so sit tight." He climbed out quickly and moved to her door, opening it.

Carolyn grinned at him. She shook her head. Taking his hand, she let him help her out. She pulled him close and kissed him. "Thank you, baby. I love you."

Mike pullled her hand up to his mouth. "If you hate it here, we can leave."

Carolyn shook her head. She looked at the building. "It looks really nice."

Mike lead her to the entrance and then proceeded to give the matre'd his name. When they were led to a table, Mike pulled out the chair for her.

Carolyn raised her eyebrows. She sat down and gave him a smile. When he sat down, she met her eyes. "You trying to impress me here, Logan? Because you don't have to work so hard. I already love you."

Mike tilted his head. "Just giving you a preview of what it'd be like..."

Carolyn laughed softly. "I don't expect...this all the time, Mike. I just want you...and me the way we really are. Nothing else is going to last. You can't build anything pretending."

Mike insisted, "I'm not pretending. Carolyn, I love you...and I would treat you differently at home than at work. It's...how I am."

Carolyn smiled. She nodded. "I know it is, and I love you too. I just... Are you really going to pull out every chair for me?"

Mike reached for her hand. "I'd want to, but sometimes I'm a pompous ass..."

Carolyn nodded immediately. She snorted. "A lot of times you are, but it's OK. I love you the way you are. I wouldn't want you to change."

Mike smirked. "And she's honest...to boot." He kissed her knuckles. "Just let me treat you like a lady every once in awhile...okay?"

Carolyn grinned. She nodded immediately. "That I can definitely live with." She was happy.

Mike nodded. The rest of the dinner went this calmly. He hadn't ever been this open with anyone. They discussed living together, and how things would change. He paid for their dinner and lead her back to the car. He was dying to taste the strawberries and cream on her lips. He had watched with eager anticipation as each red ripe berry had slid into her mouth. He just hoped he hadn't been drooling. He pinned her against the car, kissing her softly.

Carolyn groaned softly as the kiss ended. She sighed happily as he pulled away. She met his eyes. "Tonight has been amazing, Mike..."

Mike opened her door. "It's not over...yet." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Carolyn grinned. She nodded. "I was hoping you would say that." She kissed him again before getting into the car.

He quickly shut her door and moved to the driver's side. Their conversation in the car was just as fluid as it had been inside the restaurant. He'd never met anyone like her before, and that gave him an excitement deep inside him that he'd long thought was dead. Pulling up outside her building, he parked the car. He looked at her. "This is that part where you invite me up for coffee..." Coffee was the last thing on his mind.

Carolyn laughed softly. She leaned over and kissed him. She playfully teased, "Well, what if I'm not in the mood for coffee?"

Mike's eyes smoldered as they study her. "Then invite me up for sex."

Carolyn laughed again. She reached out and placed her hand to his cheek. She met her eyes, growing serious. "Mike, I love you, and the answer is yes. Come upstairs with me." She kissed him again before slipping out of the car.

Mike met her around the car. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "Yes?"

Carolyn grinned. She met his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I'll move in with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Now, we should head upstairs..."

Mike took her hand and lead her to the door. He was going to make this a night to remember. He kept a tight hold on her hand until they were safe in the elevator again. He pulled her close. "I'll do anything to keep you happy."

Carolyn looked at him. She assured him, "Just you...being you makes me happy, Mike."

Mike kissed her softly. "I love you..."

Carolyn nodded immediately. She was beaming. "I love you too. I'll let my landlord know tomorrow that I'm not renewing at the end the month."

Mike took the keys from her. "You going to model that sexy underwear for me?"

Carolyn raised her eyebrows. She teased, "The sexy underwear I'm currently wearing or did you have a different pair in mind..."

Mike's eyes lit up with desire. "i'll have to decide after I see just what you are wearing..." he slid his hand to her ass, squeezing it. He felt the familiar strain against his zipper. He wanted her. Wanted her bad.

Carolyn closed her eyes. She pulled him closer. She kissed his neck. "Then...I guess I will be modeling it afterall..."

Leading her down the hall to her door, Mike shoved the key into the lock. He pulled her inside, pressing her against the door. His mouth pressed against hers.

Carolyn moaned as the kiss ended. She could feel him hard against her. "God, Mike, I want you now..." Mike places his hands on her hips, hitching up her skirt. He then slid his hands down to her ass, lifting her. He met her eyes as he slid down the zipper of his pants. Once he had freed himself, he eased her panties to the side and slid deep inside her. "Carolyn...oh God, baby..." Her wetness surrounded him. She felt so good.

Digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt, Carolyn groaned as he moved inside her. "Fuck, Mike..." She kissed him hard.

Mike tangled his right hand in her hair as his left hand cupped her buttocks. He slid his mouth down her neck, sucking gently. He felt her heat spasm around him. "Yes, baby..." He growled as his thrusts slowed. He wanted to make this last.

Carolyn sucked gently on his neck. He felt so good inside her. Her eyes slid shut. "Feels so good, baby. Don't stop."

He whispered, "Wrap yourself around me, Carolyn." He wanted to take her to bed.

Doing as she was told, Carolyn wrapped her arms and legs around him. She barely registered him pulling away from the wall. "Damn, Mike..."

Mike stopped instantly. "Am I hurting you?"

Carolyn shook her head. "No. No. It's good. Please don't stop."

He kissed her. "I'm going to make love to you all night..."

Carolyn kissed him gain. She playfully replied, "You promise?"

Mike eased her onto her back onto the bed. He eased out of her. "I promise." Carolyn kissed him when he moved on top of her. "Good." She moved her hands down, running the length of him.

Mike breathed softly. "I believe you promised to model your undies, detective."

Carolyn laughed softly. She kissed his temple. "Yes, I did..." She slid out from under him. Standing up, she smirked. Meeting his eyes, she moved to him and offered him her hand.

Mike smirked. "Ah. What's this?" He took her hand. "Tit for tat?"

Carolyn laughed. She shook her head. "Not exactly." She helped him sit up. Moving between his legs, she kissed him before removing her shirt. "I want to make sure you get a good view..."

Mike licked his lips. "So far, so good." He had to touch her smooth skin. He met her eyes.

When he started to reach out to touch her, Carolyn put her hand up. "Uh uh." She gave him a small smile and stepped back. She undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of them and grinned at him. She spun around slowly for him and met his eyes. "Well?"

Mike smirked. "Now...you can take them off..." He loosened his tie, unbuttoning his shirt.

Carolyn laughed softly. "Oh yeah? You don't want to do it for me?" She stepped towards him again.

Mike grabbed her about the waist. He kissed her breast through her bra. "You smell amazing..."

Carolyn closed her eyes. She ran her hand through his hair. "And you...feel even better..."

Mike looked up at her. "Want me to model my underwear first?"

Carolyn laughed softly. "I'd love to see your underwear..." She kissed his chest as she finished removing his shirt for him.

Mike took her face in his hands. "I've never met a woman like you...so patient, so understanding...and not afraid to let me be me..."

Carolyn smiled now. She placed her hand on his arm. "Why wouldn't I want you to be you? You are amazing..."

Mike shook his head. "I can be a real a-class jerk..."

Carolyn smirked. She kissed him. "I like that you can be a jerk."

Mike searched her eyes. "Promise me something..."

Carolyn swallowed hard. She nodded. "Of course. Anything."

Mike kissed her lips softly. "That you'll kick my ass good and proper when I'm a jerk to you...now matter how old we are."

Carolyn laughed softly. She nodded. "I promise." She kissed him.

Mike pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. "You're getting yourself into a lot of trouble here...hooking up with me, but...I'm glad you...want to be with me."

Carolyn nodded She finished taking his tie off and tossed it aside. "Of course I do. I love you, Mike. I need you..."

Mike let his fingers play against the skin of her stomach and breathed in the scent that was all her. He close his eyes. "Say that again...the part about loving me...needing me."

Carolyn grinned. She nipped at his hear. She whispered into it. "I love you so very much, Mike. I need you. I want you..."

Mike growled softly and moved her onto her back, kissing her with all the passion in his very soul. He pulled back. "I love you too...and I will never give you up."

Carolyn giggled. She looked up and placed his hand to her cheek. She searched his eyes. "Good, because I don't plan to go anywhere."

Mike placed a bruising kiss to her mouth and moaned softly. He wanted to show her just what she meant to him. His hand slid up her stomach, cupping her breast. "You're beautiful."

Carolyn met his eyes again. "And you're the most amazing man I've ever met..." She kissed him again.

Mike lifted her gently with one hand while undoing her bra with the other hand. He kissed her softly on the neck and whispered, "I love you so much..."

Carolyn ran her hand through his hair. "I love you, too."

Mike slid her panties down her thighs, kissing her stomach. "I...can't get enough of you."

Carolyn closed her eyes. She ran her hand up his back. "That's good because I can't get enough of you either..."

Mike kissed her again, climbing off of her. He stood and shoved his pants to the floor, boxers and all. He watched her, looking him over and smirked. "Like what you see?"

Carolyn grinned. She took his hand and drew him back onto the bed. She kissed him. When the kiss ended, she assured him, "Always."

*******************************************************

Mike kissed the top of her sweaty head. He drew her close to him. Glancing at the clock, he murmured, "It's 4 a.m..." He'd almost lived up to his promise.

Carolyn's sighed softly. Her lips curled into a smile. "We're going to be so tired at work..."

Mike sighed softly, running his hand down her back, cupping her ass. "Well worth it..." He closed his eyes lazily.

Carolyn let out a breath. She closed her eyes. She spoke softly, "Yes, it was." She yawned. "We should try to get a couple of hours of sleep though..."

Mike sighed softly. "Sleep, baby..." He lifted her head, kissing her mouth. "Sweet dreams..."

Carolyn met his eyes. She smiled now. "Sweet dreams. I love you." She laid her head back down and snuggled deep into her arms.

Mike laid his cheek on top of her head and whispered, "I love you too."

Warm and comfortable, Carolyn fell asleep in minutes. She was extremely happy and exhausted.

Mike was content to just hold her, knowing that sleeping now would just make the rest of the day unbearable. He stroked her back gently, closing his eyes. The warmth of her body was so inviting that he was asleep within a few minutes.


	24. You Are All Invited

Chapter 24 - "You Are All Invited"

A/N: This chapter is getting back to the heart of this story with some fluff and smut thrown in. It's getting us there. Slowly, but it's something. We didn't get any reviews for Chapter 23. We think we know why that is. We're so very, very sorry that we're so behind.

*******************************************************

Spending day in and day out feeling like he was beating his head against the wall, Bobby was so frustrated. He was so tired of Rachel and the whole case. Nothing seemed to be coming together like it should. He was just glad to get away from it all. Alex's birthday was the perfect excuse. He smiled and looked around the room. It was perfect, and Alex was going to love it, especially her biggest surprise of all: him. She had sounded so down on the phone since he had left, and he desperately wanted, no needed to see her. Her birthday was just a good excuse. Boarding the plane, he just hoped Meg would be able to convince Alex and Morgan to go to her parent's house.

*******************************************************

The phone had woken her up from her nap. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Hey, lil sis. Get up and get dressed. We're having dinner at Mom's. She's expecting us at six." Meg's sing song voice floated over the line.

Alex wanted to slam the phone back down and pretend she hadn't gotten the call. "Just tell her I'm not in the mood. I'm tired and I don't feel well."

Meg knew what that was. She was just upset because Bobby was out of town. She gently coaxed, "Bobby would love to know you are eating and getting out of the house. It's not good for you to only go to work and nothing more. Come on, Lexie...Mom's making that meatloaf you like."

Alex's stomach turned over at the sound of food. Her appetite was nearly non-existent since he'd been gone. Knowing Meg would get her there anyway, she finally relented. "Fine. I'll be there at six." And with that she hung up the phone.

Relieved, Meg got ready and headed to her parent's. She had to make sure everything was ready, including Bobby, Alex's biggest surprise.

Reaching the house, she was relieved to walk in and find Bobby talking with her parents. She smiled at him and replied, "Good. You're early. She said she'll be here. So you're going to be banished to the bedroom at five-thirty."

Bobby smiled. "I think I can handle that."

At five-thirty, Bobby made one more sweep around the house. Making sure everything was perfect, he slipped into the back bedroom and waited.

Alex managed to wrestle Morgan out of the car at 6:05. "Come on, baby. Don't fight me."

Morgan squirmed in her arms. "I'm not a baby. Let me down."

Alex sat her down and watched as Morgan ran ahead of her up the walk and disappeared inside. Alex sighed. It was an awful way to spend your birthday. Wanting to be thousands of miles away in your husband's arms, and you have to settle for meatloaf at your parent's.

Sighing, she pushed open the door and called out, "Hey...I'm here. Where is everyone? And why is it dark in here?"

As Alex flipped on the lights, everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Bobby smiled from the bedroom. He was relieved that she was finally there. God, it was taking everything in him to stay in that room. He just wanted to see her, to be with her.

Alex's smile widened from ear to ear, and her cheeks flushed pink. "What is going on?" She said again, knowing full well what was going on. The only thing that would make this night better would be Bobby. She sighed and looked up at everyone watching her. "This is great...I just..."

Her dad wrapped her in a hug, "We know, Alex. We know." He kissed her on the head.

Morgan wrapped her arms around her mother's leg. "Daddy loves you."

Tears glistened in her eyes when she looked down at Morgan. "I know that." Bending down, she pulled her into a hug. "Were you part of this?"

Morgan nodded with a big grin. "I want cake."

Alex stood up laughing. "Yep...She belongs to me."

Everyone laughed. Hugging her sister, Meg replied, "Actually, before anyone does anything else, we have a surprise for you."

Seeing the confused and dubious look on Alex's face, Alex's brother, Samuel, replied, "I'll be back with it."

Meg grinned and assured Alex, "You'll like it."

Reaching the door, he knocked quietly. When Bobby opened the door, he assured him, "We're ready."

With a nod, he let Sam go ahead of him. Walking back into the room, he could see the even more confused look on Alex's face. He laughed and commented, "I can't carry it."

Before Alex could respond, Bobby came around the corner and interrupted, "Happy Birthday, Alex."

The tears Alex had been holding back all day finally fell down her cheeks as she ran to him and let herself be wrapped in his arms. She held him tight, praying he was real. Her hands were shaking as she took his face in her hands and kissed him long and hard, not caring that they were surrounded by her family.

As she finally pulled away, he wiped away a few of the tears from her face and laughed through the couple of tears that escaped down his own face. Meeting her eyes, he whispered, "I love you, and I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too...and God...I do believe you are the best birthday present I've gotten in years," she said hugging him tighter against her. "I love you too."

Bobby closed his eyes and enjoyed being in her presence. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled and replied, "I have another surprise planned for you, too, but that's for later." Suddenly realizing everyone had inconspicuously and quietly left the room, he smiled even more. Her family never ceased to amaze him. They had even gotten Morgan to leave quietly. How they had managed that, he'd never know. He'd have to thank them later. He finally added to Alex. "I think they went to get the cake ready."

She sighed softly as she looked up at him. "How did you do all this? And how did you manage to convince your daughter to stay quiet about it as well?" Morgan wasn't known for keeping secrets.

Bobby smiled. With a shrug, he explained, "Meg helped a lot with the planning, and you'd be surprised at how easy it is to bribe Morgan. She knew this was going to make you happy, and that's what she wanted."

She smiled up at him and whispered, "What do you have planned for me later?"

With a smile, he replied, "You'll see." Taking her hand, he led her back to where everyone else was.

*******************************************************

Alex was surprised when Bobby suggested that Morgan stay the night with Meg, and even more surprised when Morgan agreed. Walking out of her parent's house, she linked her arm in his, "That was a great party, babe. Thank you." She didn't even object when Bobby opened the passenger side door for her. She just climbed in. They drove in silence. When they passed their turn off, Alex finally spoke up, "Where are we going, Bobby?"

Bobby smiled again. This time he explained, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Relax, Alex, and enjoy the ride." He'd have her close her eyes when they were closer. Everything was set up perfectly, and he knew she'd love it.

She leaned her head over on his shoulder as he turned on the radio and soft classical music floated out of the speakers. She looked up and saw his smirk. "For the baby." She explained.

As they reached the block, he instructed, "Close your eyes."

She did as instructed and told him softly, "It had better not be far. I don't want to get car sick."

Bobby assured her, "It's not far." Parking a couple of minutes, later, Bobby helped her out of the car. Pulling out the hotel key, he led her inside and to their suite. He knew she was confused, and tried to assure her, "You'll like it, I promise." Before she could protest, he was leading her down the hall. Opening the door, he led her inside.

It was just as he had left it: rose petals on the bed, CD player set to play soft music, lights were dimmed, and her actual present wrapped and sitting on the nightstand beside the bed.

He finally replied, "You can open your eyes now."

She put a hand to her mouth as she took in the room. "You've been busy," She whispered as she turned to hug him. She pointed to the present. "What did you bring me?"

With a smile, he replied, "Open it and find out." He knew, the moment he saw it, he had to buy the ring for her. It had all four of their birthstones in it, and he knew she'd get it immediately. The ring matched the necklace he had already gotten her.

Opening the box, she gasped in surprise. "It's beautiful." Examining it, she whispered, "We're all there...even..." She placed her hand on her stomach. Looking at him, she whispered, "I love it. Thank you." She started to slip it on her finger.

Taking her hand to stop her, Bobby met her eyes. Seeing the confusion, he replied, "Let me." Slipping it on her finger, he pulled her close. Looking at her, in amazement, he commented, "God, I've missed you, everything about you." Before she could react he captured her lips with his in a hungry, needy kiss.

She melted into his embrace as his hands tangled in her hair. She loved it when he kissed her like that. "There goes that thing you do with your tongue again..." She teased.

Bobby smirked and kissed her again. When he pulled away, he playfully asked, "That thing with my tongue?"

She ran her fingers up his chest to his nose. "That thing you do...with your tongue across my teeth before pulling my tongue into your mouth..." She kissed his chin.

Doing what she described for the second time that night, he teasingly asked, "You mean, like that?" Before she could respond though, he impulsively kissed her again. Pulling away, he replied, "God, I've missed your lips." Suddenly, he wanted to explore every inch of her like he was just seeing her for the first time. He then moved to her ear. Nipping at it, he whispered, "I've missed your ears." Moving to her neck, he let his teeth graze her skin. Kissing the nape of her neck, he continued, "I've missed your neck." He suckled gently at her neck now. When she groaned slightly and arched into him, he smiled. He always smiled when he was able to get her to respond the way he wanted. Taking her hand, he led her to the bed. Slipping her shirt off, he kissed her shoulder.

Then he slipped off her bra. Flitting his tongue across her breasts, he smiled as she moaned slightly.

She loved his teasing. She loved the way his teeth felt as he nipped at her flesh. She loved the way his tongue felt when he did that. _Oh God...what was he doing now...._ Her hands were in his hair as he undid her jeans and slid his hand down to tease her through her panties. She wanted him so bad. "I want you. I need you."

Bobby smiled. Moving to her other breast, he nipped at her nipple. Meeting her eyes, he playfully asked, "How bad do you want me, baby? How bad do you need me?" Pulling his hand out of her pants, he pulled them off of her, taking her underwear with it.

"Don't make me beg, baby. It's my birthday," she whispered in his ear as he nipped at her neck again.

Bobby smirked. Moving his hand slowly up her inner thigh, he met her eyes again. He was not ready to stop teasing her just yet. He would not rush this, and he would make it memorable for her. Seeing how wet she was, he let his finger slide into her.

She had to brace herself against his shoulder as a shudder ran through her body. "You're enjoying this way too much," she whispered as she clenched around his finger.

Bobby laughed. Kissing her neck, he replied, "I'm definitely enjoying it."

She reached for his shirt and slowly began untucking it, letting one hand venture slowly up his stomach to his chest. She ran her fingernails over his nipple. "Two can play that game, Bobby."

Moving a second finger into her, he was still smiling as he moved back to her breast. She gasped and arched into him again. God, he loved her.

She pulled his shirt over his head and reached for his belt buckle and quickly unbuckled it and pulled it off. "The faster I get you naked...the faster you..." She grabbed him gently with one hand. "Get inside me..."

Groaning softly, he took her hand from his pants. Using his free hand, he pinned her hands above her head. Removing his fingers from her, she whimpered slightly. Letting go of her hands, he finished removing his pants and boxers.

She watched him with rapt attention, licking her lips as he kissed her knee then her inner thigh. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Smiling again, he replied, "Making you beg." Kissing his way to her clit, he flicked his tongue across it.

"I like it when you play bad..." She sucked in a breath as his mouth closed over her, dipping down deep inside her. "...cop..." she whispered.

Bobby slowly ran his hand up her stomach, as he delved his tongue as deep inside of her as he could.

She arched her hips up, whimpering. He hadn't done this for her in a long, long time, and she wasn't about to complain.

Teasing her with is tongue now, taking it in and out, he slowly moved faster.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, the other hand griping the sheet. She whispered, "Please, Bobby..."

Removing his mouth, Bobby smiled when she whimpered. Starting with her stomach, he kissed his way, up her body, to her lips. Kissing her hungrily, he muffled her gasp as he slid into her. Pulling away from her mouth, he teasingly asked, "Is this what you want, baby?"

She nodded as she pulled his mouth back down to hers. "This is what I want...I always want you..." She moved her lips along his jaw line as he moved slowly in and out of her.

Keeping his pace steady, Bobby buried his head into her neck.

She arched her neck so that he had better access. "This is a wonderful birthday present,

Bobby...What will you do to top it next year?" She whispered before pulling his mouth back to hers and raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

Bobby smirked. Slowly accelerating his speed, Bobby pulled away from her and replied, "I'm not sure. I'll...think of something."

She placed her hands on his hips and slid one around to cup his ass as she encouraged him to go deeper still. She whimpered before crying out softly, "Oh god...oh...Bobby..."

Moving faster, harder Bobby felt the pressure build. He could feel her pressure building too. Pulling her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist. Her heels dug into his ass as she cried out softly, "So close...don't stop...so close..."

Breathing heavily, Bobby kissed her harder. Moving even faster, he felt her climax. Muffling her scream with a kiss, he climaxed with her. Moving till he was spent, he kissed her again. Meeting her eyes, he replied, "I love you so much, and I've missed you even more."

"I love you too...and I think you could see how much I missed you..." She said as tears glistened in her eyes again. "I can't believe you flew all the way home just for my birthday."

Kissing her again, he replied, "Of course I did. You thought I'd miss your birthday?"

"I know what this is doing to you...distracting you... I never dreamed of asking you to come home just for it." She said looking away.

Putting his hand under her chin, he guided her face to look at him again. He tried to assure her, "Hey. You...You, Morgan, and Ella are what's important to me. I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything. The case...it'll be there tomorrow. This is not a distraction. Even if it was, it's the only distraction worth taking."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Bobby, and thank you for coming home. I needed you...I needed you so bad."

Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. I've needed you more than you know. I'm going crazy without you. I can't stand the temporary partner they've stuck me with."

"You just have to get by with a temp for a few weeks, Bobby...just till this is settled...Soon I hope." She giggled as the baby kicked just then. "I think that's her way of saying she's hungry. Or she wants you to talk to her."

After putting his hand on her stomach, he kissed her. When Ella kicked, he smiled and spoke gently, "Hi, Ella. Are you being good for Mommy?" When she kicked again, he looked up at Alex and replied, "I think she's hungry. It's a good thing I have food here." Seeing the confused look on her, he smiled again. Sitting up, he pointed to the refrigerator and explained, "I brought some food, for us: strawberries, whipped cream, grapes...all the essentials."

Her eyes closed at the strawberries and whipped cream. "The real whipped cream like on our honeymoon?" She said starting to get up.

With a satisfied smile, he assured her, "Of course."

Instead of getting up, she turned him onto his back and straddled him. "Don't move...I'll get it."

Bobby smiled. Doing as he was told, he waited. He heard her open the refrigerator.

She held up an unmarked box. "Are these what I think they are?" There was hunger gleaming in her eyes as she smiled back at him. The strawberry and whipped cream were clearly forgotten.

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled and nodded. "They are. I...had to get some of those too."

She opened the lid and took one, placing it in her mouth. "God..." She said as it melted on her tongue.

Bobby watched her with amusement. Sitting up, he insisted, "Bring them here."

She narrowed her eyes, "No...You'll eat them all..."

Bobby laughed and tried to assure her, "I got them all for you. I promise. Not planning to eat a single one of them." In fact, he mostly just wanted her near him at the moment, and he wanted to feed her some of the chocolate.

She swayed her hips as she moved back to the bed and crawled under the covers. "I forgot to get the cream and strawberries..." She whispered coyly as she placed another chocolate on her tongue.

Bobby smirked again. Snitching the box from her, he teased, "You want another one, you have to ask for it." When she grabbed at it, he pulled it out of her reach.

She crossed her hands over her chest. "That's just mean..." She pulled his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her body. Looking at him, she whispered, "I've been a good girl...can I have a chocolate?"

Smiling, he pulled one out and fed it to her. He then commented, "I liked the view without the shirt."

"Well, someone shouldn't have stolen my chocolate..." She said rubbing his leg with her foot under the covers.

Bobby groaned slightly and tried to concentrate. In a teasing tone, he insisted, "Well, then they should be punished."

"He is being punished." Her leg lifted higher till she reached his inner thigh. "He's a very bad boy."

Putting the chocolate down on the table beside the bed, he pulled her close. Kissing her, he asked, "And how are you going to punish him?"

"Refusing him sex....entered my thoughts." She said as her hand reached under the covers and down his stomach to stroke him. "Think he can learn to be good?"

Groaning, Bobby commented, "But you love him the way he is, and refusing him sex, well, that would cruel."

Having him right where she wanted him, her free hand reached out and snagged a chocolate. Pulling back, she pulled the shirt over her head and laid back against the pillows.

Amused, Bobby crawled on top of her. Holding himself up above her, he playfully commented, "You are a sneaky woman."

"Who me?" She said pulling him down to kiss her lips, letting him taste the chocolate in her mouth.

Savoring the taste, he lingered for a minute. Pulling away, he met her eyes, twinkling with humor, and replied, "Yes, you."

She pulled up the covers and he moved between her legs, positioned at her entrance. "I want you again." She whispered.

Clicking his tongue, he teasingly chided, "Aren't we demanding tonight."

She shrugged her shoulder and said, "If you don't wanna..."

Two could play at this game. Bobby's hand very slowly made its way up her inner leg. Looking up at her, he saw her eyes were closed. He smiled in satisfaction. Reaching her inner thigh, he could feel her heat. Meeting her eyes, he whispered huskily, "Come on, Baby. What do you want?"

"I don't want anymore games, Bobby," she whispered as she met his eyes. "I want you to make love to me..."

Kissing her hungrily, he finally did as she asked. Sliding into her, he stifled her moan with a kiss. He then buried his face into her neck, he found a steady place. He finally whispered, "God, I love you."

She placed small kisses to his neck as she moved to his ears, "I love you too. Don't stop...please don't stop."

Gently suckling her neck, he replied, "God, no. I never want to stop." He began to increase the speed of his thrusts.

Making love with him was the only time she felt truly safe, truly wanted. She'd never dared hope after Michael that she'd have what she had with Bobby. She pulled her legs up and tucked them around his hips and whispered softly, "You feel so good...so safe..." Her mouth gently pulled his ear lobe into her mouth and suckled.

Making love to her was the only time he felt truly normal, truly loved. He never dared hope he'd ever have that with anyone, least of all Alex. He had spent so long not believing it was possible. It was still hard to believe sometimes. Moving back to her mouth, he kissed her with everything he had. He moaned into her mouth, and he whispered, "You feel even better."

She whispered, "So close, Bobby...so close..." She pulled him deeper inside her, willing him to let go with her.

Waiting another few seconds, he kissed her hard as they both climaxed. Meeting her eyes moments later, he replied, "You are so amazing." Kissing her, he added, "I can never get enough of you."

Snuggling up to his chest, she sighed. "Baby, I love you and this is the best birthday I've ever had..." She kissed his chest. "Guess the whip cream and strawberries will be breakfast..." She said with a contented sigh.

*******************************************************

Bobby had flown back to Chicago the next afternoon after spending the day with Alex and Morgan at the park. He'd taken them to the carousel which was always a favorite for Morgan. He'd even rode it with them which was something really special for Morgan. She could count on one hand the times he'd done that.

Alex had been bored to near tears at work the next day. She'd been chained to her desk for the duration of Bobby's investigation in Chicago, but had jumped at the chance to go out on a information expedition with Mike and Carolyn.

Her day ended on time, allowing her to pick up Morgan and make dinner together. She'd even managed to get Morgan in and out of the bath without too much hassle. She thanked God for small blessings. Morgan was now tucked away in bed and sleeping soundly.

Curling up to his pillow, she reached for her cell phone. Dialing his number, she took a deep breath. She didn't want him to hear the exhaustion in her voice. When she heard a female voice answer the phone, she looked down at the display screen to make sure that she'd dialed the right number. Seeing that she had, she put the phone back to her ear. "May I speak with Bobby?"


End file.
